Chévefeuille
by Ryuu Angel
Summary: One of the children of the street, she dreams of Prince Charming and of leaving poverty behind. But sometimes our princes don't look as we’d imagined, and we fail to see them. Sometimes we need some little help… brought by a flower. V&H Dry&Mill,COMPL
1. Prologue Iris

**AN/ Nono, I know what ye're thinkin'. Put the guns down, I swear this is not what it seems *sweatdrops*… this is a finished story, even though not a one-shot. I mean, it's been all written down, so don't need te worry an' step on me toes te finish it coz it already is ^^. This is a very special b-day present ^_^ an' ye to whom it goes dedicated, ye know who ye are, don't ye? *grins like mad* with aaall me love, here it goes!! *crushes ye in a bear-hug* an' so many thank yes fer lettin' me post this!! ^____^******

**Whoa, this goes te all o' us who are still lookin' fer our Prince Charmin' *sighs* (pirate charmin' in some cases *sweatdrops*…)**

~···*···~ 

_~ Love is like a bed of roses, there are many thorns._   
_The path to true happiness lies in learning to avoid the thorns, while enjoying the roses.~_   
**Lillian Carol Russel**

  


**Chéve~feuille**   
_(Honeysuckle). Bonds of Love_

**~ Prologue. Iris ~**__

_Every person has a garden in his/her heart._

In fact, people themselves were like flowers to her, tiny buds that would bloom and become splendid blossoms if loved and cherished as they deserved. There was the old lady of the bakery, a withering zinnia who still kept in her smile some of the beauty she had once had; the small shoe-shine boy that worked down the road, who made her think of a buttercup, with his golden hair and his slender form; the elder sister of the people who lived in the mansion next to her small stand, an ivory rose that stood proud and lonely in her solitude, her intelligent eyes and quick remarks like sharp thorns. 

With her feet caked in mud, hair kept in its place with a piece of cloth and wearing just a worn dress of faded blue hues, she sold dreams for a penny, locking human desires into flower buds and giving them out with a smile, always cheerful, always merry. 

No one knew where she'd come from, nor how old she was or where she exactly lived; the only thing the people in Jichia Road knew about the girl with green eyes was that she was at the corner of the street every morning at seven o'clock, her little stand filled with freshly-cut flowers. She had been there for years now, since she was a small kid that could barely sell the scented blossoms to the passers-by, her honey-gold tresses framing her childish heart-shaped face making her look like a little angel eternally smiling. 

In the dirty streets of Arzas, the Imperial City, she was another lost soul who had grown up in the shadows of poverty, in alleys with rats and mice as her neighbours; her parents lost long ago, her grandmother was her only living relative, and she had already noticed that the light in the old woman's eyes was starting to fade. 

She was one of the hundreds, thousands of children, sons and daughters of the street dust, for whom nobody would move a finger to help her, not a single tear would be shed if she suddenly disappeared. 

The flower girl they called her, an entity with no name, but that didn't mean that she remained unnoticed in Jichia Road. 

It was one of the most elegant parts of the town, with houses made of white and pink marble, and fountains that sang crystalline melodies from behind the tall fences that hid lush green gardens. A painful reminder of what abysmal social differences there were in Arzas, where the rich could squander their money in building mansions, and spend their time in the theatre, the opera, the horse races or the bathhouses. 

She dreamed of the day she would be able to lead that kind of life. At night, awaken by her grandmother's coughs and grumbles, she would lie on her mattress, listening to the chirping crickets outside their small hut by the riverside and imagining what it would be like. 

And her eyes shone with delight as she pictured a dazzling prince in her mind, golden hair and blue eyes, who would sweep her in his arms and take her to his castle, to his garden full of thousands of colours and scents yet to discover and love. 

She had lived seventeen years waiting for her prince to come, but her hopes hadn't vanished yet; in every smile she gave, in every flower she sold, a piece of her heart went with it, a mute prayer in her emerald orbs. _Find me, look inside me. Love me_. 

She was the finest flower of her stand, a lonely iris that had survived a hundred storms and still believed in wishes coming true. Hitomi, the flower girl with no surname, who fought for a future in a world that had turned its back on her since the moment of her birth.   


~···*···~ 

  


~ Tbc   


**AN/ Gyah! Short prologue, I know I know… the next chapter will be up in three days ^_^… at the beginnin' I had thought o' writin' it a one-shot, but it came alive an' ye know how that is -_- it's like with children, once they're out o' control there's nothin' ye can do to stop it -_-UU… I hope ye do like it, I sure had lots o' fun, even though I was stressed xD… when I finally found the time te write it, I had only a week and two days te write it all before the time limit *groans* an' that means, goin' te bed veeery late eeeev'ry day… so aye aye, ye who ye know who ye are, feel proud, look what I've undergone fer ye! *grins*…******

**Oops, nearly forgot… *puts hands up* don't sue, I 'ave no money *sighs* an' I still don't own Esca… I'm askin' it fer Christmas though, so that I can skip the damn disclaimer -_-U…**   



	2. Gloxinia

**AN/ *can't stop smilin'* it's Christmas holidays, AYE!! *jumps around the room* now that I'm countin' the dates, this fic will be entirely posted these days... ^__^ I promise I'll post a new chapter ev'ry 3 days, just as this last one ^^. *blushes* thanks so much fer all the kind reviews!!!! Ye're wonderful ^____^!!! For replies, plz scroll down... after the chapter, there they are ^.^**

~···*···~

**I. Gloxinia**   
_~ Love at first sight_

The dusty mist in the streets was tinted golden when the last sunbeams of the dying sun caressed Jichia Road, licking the hard stones of the pavement like a lazy lover lingering in its touch. Finally, the bustle and frantic activity of carriages and horses died down little by little, hoofs clip-clopping up and down the lane from time to time, their riders rushing to some private party or concert that was being held in a different part of the city. 

But it was also the time of the day the flower girl liked best; time for someone's visit. 

"Shiddles and ducks, look where ya're goin' lad, 'tis not nice runnin' over innocent passers-by!!!" yelled angrily a feminine voice, and the green-eyed girl smiled widely, tucking a flower behind her ear and rubbing her cheek for a second to clean the mud that was sprinkled over her pearly skin. She could recognize the strange accent of her friend anywhere, the slight vibration of her words, and of course, the unique vocabulary she had made up, and that many times only she could understand. 

Behind the dust that floated in the air the slender frame of a skinny girl with big brown eyes and reddish dirty hair outlined in front of the flower girl. Meet Yukari Uchida, in flesh and bone, though, truth be told, there was more bone than flesh in her petite body. Dressed in a shirt a few sizes bigger than her own, probably acquired from some beggar sharing the same street, the red-head wore a pair of men's pants and sandals, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and tied with a strap of stripped cloth that kept it in its place. Covering her lanky frame she wore a tattered though still warm coat with tons of pockets. 

"I thought you'd never come," the green-eyed girl smiled, as her friend grinned boyishly at her and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Whohoa, and miss the extraordinary fauna ya get 'round here? Not for the world, 'Tomi honey," she winked impishly. "'Twas only that ya saw that blugger mounted on his friggin' horse, he nearly knocked me over, the devil…" 

Hitomi grinned back, looking fondly at her only friend in the streets. Yukari, with her funny way of speaking and the way she walked, sometimes reminding her of a wobbly colt in its first hours of life, was the only person she could trust. 

"Hey, you, the girl of the matches over there!" called a tall man dressed in black with a hat that was plainly too small for him on his head. But Yukari waved her hand dismissively while she shrugged her shoulders. 

"Soowy lad, my workin' day's over an' there be no more matches for t'day, love. Might sell ya some t'morrow though," she turned her back on the man and sat on the paved road, forcing Hitomi to sit next to her. 

Yes, Yukari Uchida was the girl of the matches, wandering around Arzas in search of 'possible clients', as she liked to call them. Even though she had started selling just matches, so many years ago she'd forgotten what she had done for a living before that, she was now a walking supplies' shop who could produce nearly anything from inside the hundreds of pockets in her coat, from candles to ribbons and frills. _No flowers though_, she had seriously vowed to Hitomi, _t'would be 'illegal' competence_. 

_Disloyal, you mean_, the green eyed girl had corrected then, but Yukari had waved her hand nonchalantly, tutting softly before changing subject again. That was her friend, who knew the streets better than anyone, yet another face of the picturesque collection of the people who dwelled in the poorer areas of town. 

Every afternoon at dusk, the redhead appeared in Jichia Road as punctual as a clock, something quite amazing for Hitomi, as she perfectly knew her friend would probably never have enough money to buy one, if she didn't steal it, of course. In the streets, one had to learn how to survive, and both girls had acquired the skills any good pickpocket in Arzas had; but no, they were not thieves, as long as the circumstances didn't force them to. 

So, the two girls daily gathered in front of Aston Manor, a few meters from the flower girl's stand, and built dream castles together. Sometimes they simply observed the people who passed by and tried to guess their name and background with a look at their appearance; some others, they watched the gentlemen and young nobles and criticized their looks, or merely gave them marks, ranging from 0 to 7, depending on how hot they looked. Yukari usually complained about the 'unacceptable lack o' sevens in this city', but all in all it was great fun for the girls. While the redhead would make funny comments on the dress of a lady who had stepped on the frilled hem of her skirt by accident, Hitomi would cast laconic glances to the mansion behind them, with impressive iron gates adorned with dragons and angels guarding the most exquisite garden she'd seen in her whole life. 

"Look, 'ere goes a 5… nay, a 6… 5.5, definitely... mmm… good rear, the lad, yahh," Yukari smirked, letting out a soft appreciative whistle to the blond man, dressed in an impeccable navy blue suit that brought out the sky blue of his eyes. "Could apply for the post o' Prince Charmin', eh honey?" 

Hitomi observed him quietly dismounting from his grey stallion. She knew that man, he often came to Aston Manor accompanying the youngest of the girls in the family. "Ah, aye… I bet he's come to take tea with Miss Millerna…" she sighed, imagining herself in the same scene that appeared in her mind: a warm mug of tea in her hands covered by silken gloves, petticoats and umbrellas to protect her skin, a beautiful mansion where to live in and never again have to work from dawn to dusk for a few coins. 

After years of having her stand in that corner of the road, the flower girl had grown to be the most keen observer of the rhythm in the lives of the people who lived around. And she was a real expert, definitely the best, when it came to the Astons. 

The father, Grava Efud Aston, was a quiet man who had lost his wife a few years ago, and since then he had refused to marry again. His wife, sweet Therese, had left him alone with two daughters, Eries and Millerna, and a niece, Marlene, daughter of Therese's sister, who'd passed away more than ten years ago. The three girls had grown up together, as if they were all true sisters, and they were as close as they could be, sharing all secrets and adventures. 

Hitomi could sometimes hear Eries' crystal voice accompanied by Marlene at the piano, or the eldest Aston sister's flute as she practised every afternoon. She had even crossed a few words with Millerna, the younger of the three, who had every so often bought a bunch of violets with some white daisies, bluebells and white lilies that matched the sweet blond girl perfectly. 

"Oooooh, so Prince Charmin's taken…" Yukari tsk-tsked with a slight frown, watching the dandy elegantly going into the mansion. "But look what comes now, his lil' princess hadn't arrived yet," Yukari smirked, pensively chewing on a straw she had conjured out of thin air. 

Hitomi turned her head around to see that in fact it was true: one of the carriages of the Aston family was bumping merrily down the road. On the coachman's seat both girls saw a flash of crimson hidden under a cap and a mess of onyx black strands of disheveled hair. 

"Whoopies, 'Tomi, a walkin' lollypop!" Yukari grinned impishly, elbowing her friend, but Hitomi just smiled at the boy sitting at the driver's seat and fixed her green gaze onto the cart rattling up to Aston Manor's gates. "D'ya know the lad?" inquired the redhead in an interested tone, and the flower girl shrugged in reply. 

"Aye, I happen to know him. He's the horses' boy, drives the carts and such. A nice boy, yes, he's very reserved but quite nice," she said absentmindedly, tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Yukari mocked a nearly-faint. 

"Swuush!! Gidgeons, lass, and ya never told me 'bout him? Dark, though interesting… I wonder if he'd be interested in some matches…" she grinned mischievously, until Hitomi hushed her with an impatient gesture as the cart stopped in front of the gates and the door opened. From inside the carriage came out a tall man in a black suit. His dark chestnut waves were neatly arranged into a ponytail, a pair of spectacles perched up on his straight nose revealing the intelligent sparkle of his dark green eyes. The stubble on his jaw gave him a casual aspect, though his attire was that of a true gentleman. 

The window curtains were drawn to reveal the exquisite face of a young girl, her pale blond hair pinned up in a beautiful bun adorned with some cornflowers woven between her tresses. Hitomi smiled. _Delicacy and refinement indeed_, perfectly well chosen flowers, even though she doubted that those had been put in her hair with any specific meaning. Her pink lips were parted, smiling with shyness at the man now standing on the dusty pavement. The soft breeze brought Yukari and Hitomi the few words that were exchanged, even though the red-head wasn't paying much attention. 

"It was a real pleasure to have you with us, Mr. Fassa, I certainly enjoyed myself very much this afternoon," smiled Millerna sweetly. Even though he was a good actor and did a fine job in masking his emotions and reactions, Hitomi was too good an observer to miss the flicker that crossed his eyes for a second. 

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Aston. I hope Fate may arrange some other accidental meeting at the theatre as today's one," he said neutrally, with a tint of playfulness that made Hitomi think that the meeting hadn't been precisely 'causal', and not exactly the first one. If she delved in her memory, she did remember the handsome Fassa walking Millerna home some other day, escorted by her sister Eries. 

_Oh, and there she is_, the green-eyed girl realised when the other set of curtains was put aside and the calm and collected face of the elder Aston sister appeared in view. 

"It was indeed a very enjoyable evening, Mr. Fassa, but I'm afraid we'll have to leave you now. Mr. Schezar has come to have dinner with us, and making our guests wait is not very polite," she said sweetly, squeezing Millerna's hand. 

"Ah, true, I had forgotten about Allen…" the girl with violet eyes sighed softly, then smiled at the green-eyed man and bid him goodbye. A few seconds later, the cart had disappeared into the gardens of Aston Manor, and the man surnamed Fassa stood in front of the gates, his gaze lost and his face showing a wistful expression. 

Yukari chuckled, stuffing her hands in her pockets (two of the tons she had) while nibbling on her lip pensively. "Poor lad, chap's in love an' can't do a thing t' have her…" she plainly said, and Hitomi nodded in silence, feeling sorry for the man. 

"Aye, you're right…" she agreed, shaking her head. She really liked the younger Aston girl, but she was nothing more than a simple flower girl, and she could think of nothing she could actually do to help the couple. She felt slightly envious inside, curious to know what it would be like, to be loved, and to love back. And by such a handsome man, nevertheless… another 5.5, as Yukari would say. 

She wanted to know what was the secret story behind those stolen glances of longing the chestnut-haired man shot at Millerna, how they'd met, how they'd fallen in love… 

~···*···~ 

The man with dark green eyes sighed, fighting back the lump that had formed in his throat when Eries had mentioned Millerna's fiancé. His expression was ashen and sullen, knowing that he had harbored a stupid dream, that he could do nothing to fight for what he felt, nothing to defy society and conventions. 

There was nothing he could do to win Millerna Aston for himself. 

He looked around, taking in his surroundings, the life in the streets just before the night watchman lit the streetlights, singing the same old song nearly all those who shared his job in Arzas sang. He saw the butcher bargaining for an ounce of meat with a lively girl with midnight hair down to her waist, and an old man on a bicycle who whistled as he rode slowly up the slope of the road. Several feet away from where he stood he saw a little boy polishing shoes with a cap that covered his eyes, his small hands covered in dirt; in the other direction, there was a pair of girls sitting on the pavement, dressed in tattered clothes but wearing bright expressions on her young faces. 

_How ironic_, he thought, that those people, even though they didn't have anything, looked so cheerful when the great majority of nobles he knew always bore scornful smirks or petulant frowns on their faces. The world should admire them, the poor children of the street, who fought for their lives in the dust. 

His lips set in a grim line, he walked resolutely to where the girls were, observing with a secret pleasure the small lily tucked behind the blond girl's ear. So, she was the flower girl whom Millerna had sometimes told him about… a young lass that, no matter what, was every day at the corner of the street, and to whom the maidens of the house bought the flowers they were to weave into the young Aston's hair, if they didn't happen to have them in their own garden. 

A smile fought its way up to his lips as determination filled him. He was not going to give up, not for the world. It was a rare and fantastic thing, finding true love, something he certainly hadn't thought would happen to him, and he wasn't going to throw it away just because there were many obstacles in their way. Had not someone said that _the course of true love never did run smooth?_ So, who was he, a coward willing to give up all he had to some other man, wasting both his and Millerna's happiness together? 

_No. Love will find a way. And, he thought with a small smile, I think I've already found it._

He stopped in front of the two girls, who he could now see clearly: the first was a long-limbed fiery redhead, her brown eyes sparkling with cunning intelligence. The second was a sweet girl with big green eyes and tangled strands of sandy blond hair, innocence written across her face as plainly as "mischief" was written on the other girl's one. _It will do_, he grinned, _it will certainly do_. 

"Excuse me, miss, I would like to buy some flowers," he said, his tall frame making him feel like a giant next to the sitting girls. The redhead looked at him suspiciously, broodingly nibbling on a straw in her mouth while she frowned, as if evaluating him. For a moment, the man imagined that, had those two been well-off ladies, the redhead would've been the zealous chaperone and fierce protector of the naïve blonde, biting any man who dared to come too close to the green-eyed girl. 

"Yes, sir? What would you like?" the honey-blonde asked sweetly, raising from the ground and dusting her clothes, a futile effort from his point of view, as there was nearly more dust in the air than on her tattered dress. 

"I'd like you to… give a lady a bunch of flowers. In my name, though no one is to know who's the sender but her," he explained in a whisper, and the green-eyed girl smiled understandingly, nodding in agreement. 

"What flowers do you want me to give your lady?" she asked, walking to her small stand. Sitting on a wooden box behind the stall there was a little girl with big dark eyes, looking even bigger in the thinness of her small childish face; she watched the passers-by like a guard dog ready to bark and bite if someone thought of stealing any flower. The kid beamed at the flower girl, who in return patted her head gently and stooped to give her a quick peck on the dirty cheek. "You've been a very good girl, Gabriella, thank you. I'll take care of the stand now," she smiled at the child, who kissed her back and, after curtsying to the dark green-eyed man in a cute gesture, obviously copied from the men she had seen doing the same, she scampered along the road to meet the shoe-shine boy. 

"I would like a bouquet of… Bluebells, with some chamomile… dock, and… would you have some wallflower?" he listed, looking a little bit anxious. 

Hitomi smiled. "Of course, sir." 

She observed the man discreetly while her agile fingers picked the selected flowers; as she didn't have any dock, she took instead a few white lilies and purplish columbine, then skillfully tied it all with a string. "I can see the lady is constantly in your thoughts, sir," she whispered gently as she showed him the fresh bunch of flowers she had arranged. "She's lucky to have your love. Would you like me to deliver any kind of secret message?" 

The man's eyes widened, a panicked expression crossing his eyes. "How come you can read my thoughts?" he asked shakily, looking around them. If a mere flower girl had seen in him what he felt for Millerna, their love was doomed; secrecy was all they had now. 

The flower girl smiled at him reassuringly. "Why, sir, didn't you think I'd know my job? Bluebells for constancy, chamomile for courage in adversity, wallflower for fidelity, even in misfortune… I picked some lilies and columbine, I had run out of dock…" she grinned, offering him the bouquet to confirm it was of his liking. 

He looked dumbfounded for a second, then silently grinned at her. "… can I count on your secrecy?" he asked in a murmur, slipping a silver coin in her delicate hand. She nodded with an easy shrug of her slim shoulders. 

"I'll deliver them personally this same evening," she assured him with a wink of her eye. He sighed and, after a last nod, pivoted on his heel to go back to his house. He stopped midways and smiled at the flower girl again. 

"Oh, and tell her… that Dryden sends them." 

With that and a final nod of his head, he walked away from her small flower stand into the late dusk. 

~···*···~ 

"Honestly, they're gonna kick ya out o' there, 'Tomi!" Yukari snorted with a shrug and a shake of her red head. Why don'tcha forget 'bout the lad an' come with Amano an' me t'night?" she suggested with a devilish wink. "Gonna go to Ol' McTarn's inn, free ale t'night, the ol' man's daughter's bein' sold off to some pimp. A Beebye Party sortof, it is," she explained. 

"That's okay, 'Kari, but I really want to deliver these flowers… Maybe I could have a peek into their garden while I leave them there?" she wondered dreamily. Half an hour had passed since Dryden had given her his message, and stars were starting to twinkle in the skies, the moon a thin silver scythe among the sprinkled sky vault. 

"But 'ow are ya gonna get in there, love? Maybe try an' belly-dance in front of the gates see if they open themselves? Fly to the 'delicate lady's' chamber? Practise yer aim with the bunch o' flowers tryin' to get it through her window?" Yukari asked mockingly until Hitomi made her shut up with a light smack on the lanky girl's head. 

"Nay, you impatient filly, I'm going to enter through the back gate," the green-eyed girl smiled. 

"Ahh ohh... okaay, I remeeember… the looolly," she nudged her friend letting out a mischievous laugh. "Gidgeons, ya're a clever lil' thin', know that?" 

Hitomi shook her head with a tired sigh. "I'm just going to ask him if I can get in and give Miss Millerna a bouquet of flowers, that's all, you hot-headed filly." 

Yukari snorted rolling her eyes. "I take back the 'clever' thin' then. An' would ya puhleeease stop talkin' 'bout me as if I was a horse?" 

Her friend giggled in return, gathering the few flowers that hadn't been sold that day into a wooden box. She would dry them at home and sell them all the same, and it gave her grandmother something to do at home while she was away. Yuri had certainly been a very active woman, and she wasn't used to obediently sitting on a chair in their small hut watching the hours go by. 

"Now, 'Kari, could you please plait my hair in a second? I want to look presentable when I ask the horse boy to let me in…" she demanded, giving her back to the redhead and taking off the cloth that had held her dusty honey tresses in place throughout the day. Yukari scoffed. 

"Ain't gonna look presentable even with a plait, love, but if it makes ya feel better…" she shrugged. "These people be too elegant and rich for us, they will always see us as street rats." 

"Oh, Yukari Uchida, did I hear a self-pitying note in what you said? I thought you had always said it was something despicable," Hitomi mocked ironically as her friend's fingers combed her hair, then divided it in three parts (though Yukari never managed to get them to be identical) and deftly braided the honey strands. 

"Don't start usin' so many funny words 't the same time, honey, and no, it was **not** self-pity," she said defensively. "It's 'being straightfrontward', callin' things for what they are. I'm very proud o' what I am." 

Hitomi chuckled. "It's _straightforward_, love… okay now, could you stay here and watch the flower box while I try to go into the mansion? Oh, aye, you're right, you had to go with Amano, right?" 

"Just that, hon. Don'tcha think ye can take them with ya? I bet they're not gonna kick ya out because o' the flowers, there ain't a sign with 'No dried flower boxes allowed in here' on it," she grinned saucily. 

"You wouldn't know even if so, lil' filly, you can't read," declared Hitomi in a logical voice. 

"Shiddles, hon, just shut up will ya?" she feigned anger, hiding a wide grin that nevertheless was mirrored in her liquid brown eyes. After securing the blonde's braid with a piece of string and giving her friend an inquisitive look, she nodded approvingly and shoved her towards the back gates of Aston Manor. "Now shoo, you lil' flea, an' get done with what ya must. I'll see ya t'morrow, an' if yer grandm is better t'night an' ye're free, ain't forget where we are!" 

Waving her hand in a goodbye gesture, Hitomi turned to face the impressive house she was going to get in and squared her shoulders. Tucking the wooden box under her left arm, difficult as it was because of the size of it, and holding the bouquet to deliver with the other hand, she grasped the bell chain the better she could and pulled, producing a musical chime that echoed in the chill of the evening. 

Now it was just a matter of waiting. 

~···*···~ 

~Tbc 

***hugs all reviewers* thanks so much ppl!!!!**

**SabineballZ: ***blushes* thanks!! I'm glad ye liked the beginnin'... so, here is more ^__^ 

**snow blossoms: **^_____^ lol! Ye're welcome *sweatdrops* it seems as if I can't stop meself from startin' stories an' stories... -_-U I'm just hopeless... 'nyway, I'm really glad that ye liked it, an' hope ye liked this chappie too *grins* 

**aradow: ***is honoured* blimey, thanks so much!!! Aye ^__^ I did this fer a certain damsel's b-day, as a present... she gave me green lights te post it, but I didn't upload it all up at the same time, coz I needed time te correct the grammar again an' again... *groans* just in case... so the updates will come punctually, no need te worry fer that ^__^ 

**Dreamboat Annie: ***grins like mad* hey girl!! I was really happy te see ye'd reviewed this ^___^ *blushes* but lol, don't worry 'bout these updates, as ye see, it came veery quickly ^_~... *sighs* I also want me Prince Charmin'... *sobs*... pirate charmin'... oh well... don't worry, he'll come fer ya *wink wink* but I'm really flattered te know that ye like me descriptions *grins goofily* hope this chapter was okay too ^____^ 

**Takuun: **sure thing! *grins* thankiez!! so, as ye told me, here's more ^__^ 

**dreamingofflyingaway:** *blushes crimson* blimey, ye make me go deep red *grins widely* aye aye, o' course it's V/H ^___^ gods, I just hope that this chapter doesn't let ye down *is worried*... an' fer once in me life, I updated when I said I would, lol! 'nyway, thanks a million fer yer review, it made me smile fer a whole half an hour... in Maths... now, that's reeally somethin' ^^U... 

**Burnt Ashes: **thanks so much!!! *her cheeks hurt from so much grinnin'* I see many ppl did like the comparisons with the flowers *grins* well, ev'rythin' has te do with flowers here ^.^... hehehehe, well, one coudl say she technically didn't run into Van, nor Allen... but she will *cackles* next chapter if my memory is still workin' ^^U... me, on my side, I'm tryin' te find time to review your new fanfic an' the last chapter o' yer first one! *sobs* luckily enough, Christmas holidays are here... 

**sqeekers: ***hands chapter 1 on a silver tray* there ye go!! ^___^ 

**Kaurin:** *looks around blushin', then hugs* blimey, when I read yer review I felt so flattered I had te check again it was me prologue what ye'd read ^^UU had te ask meself "is it me the one she's talkin' 'bout?" *grins like mad* ye don't know how immensely happy ye made me with yer words, if I can make ye think like that I'm very lucky indeed ^___^... now, I'm just worried that the rest o' chapter won't live up te the first! *sweatdrops* at least I tried... I hope it wasn't that bad ^^... a million times thank ye fer yer review!!!!!! *hugs again* 

**Starry Eyed: ***smilin' so much her jaw's gonna come out o' place* omg, omg!! AYEEE!!!!! I opened me inbox this mornin' an' ye truly gave me a surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I swear I can't stop grinnin' like an idiot!! ^^UU… an' I am in the group o' the sacred… ohhhh!!!!!! *hugs till all yer bones crack, blushin'* I feel so so honoured *looks at her toes shyly* did I really do all that? *blushes harder an' claps hands excitedly* lol!! I've given ye the bug o' long reviews, huh? ^__________^ they can really cheer one up, an' yers has sent me te cloud nine!! In fact, I'm still trying te fly back te Earth… lol!!! Dark haired an' maroon, that's right *shoves Hitomi to where Van is* an' aye, I am already envious *grumbles*… but what?? *stunned* Ye're goin' te print it? *is 'bout te burst with joy* this is one o' the biggest compliments they've ever given me!! *grins like mad* know what? One can perfectly see ye're one hell o' a talented writer… ye manage te write even reviews with such exquisite comparisons an' metaphors it makes me gape!! Ohhh *crosses all fingers* good good luck with yer test!!! Lol! Aye!! Una buena mañana ^_~ I'll tell Dee right away, hehehe ^___^ *hugs again* so this update is all fer ye!!!!!! ^_____^   


**AN/ *grins from ear te ear* yay!! This is the fastest update in me whole life *wipes brow*… would ye believe me if I told ye the plot-line o' this story was given the finishin' touches with me mom in a vegetarian restaurant? *licks lips* where they cook crêpes… ugh U_U megod, I'm hopeless, I know -_-U… the inspiration fer Yukari was the story o' the Girl o' the Matches, an Andersen character if I remember it well [somethin' I doubt -_-U], which I'm not sure if it exists in English, I guess aye… 'nyway, she turned out te be a lil bit more roguish *grins* I just love her, it's so much fun te write her character! Though I must say she's quite hard when givin' the guys their marks… I'd say Allen an' Dry are 6 ^_^ an' o' course Van is a 7, needless te say! [lol, some damsel told me he's "a damn eight" *giggles* I think so too ^__^] Don't need te explain what that flicker o' crimson was, ne? ^_~ aye, aye, Van will be in next chapter… three days more an' it's up ppl!!**   
  



	3. Lotus Flower

**AN/ Sorry sorry sorry! *falls on knees* I couldn't update yesterday due te… ahem, some personal problems, sorry again… 'nyway, 'ere I am again! I must say the flowers I'm usin' might 'ave different meanin's apart from the one I use, nuisances that I just don't include coz this has taken me long enough! Oh, an' I must say *sweatdrops* I didn't check when ev'ry flower blooms an' all that stuff, coz I had very lil time te finish this an' was freakin' out so imagine they were grown in a green house ^^UUU…** **Thanks gazillions te all o' ye who took yer time te review!!!!! ^___________^ as usual, replies are aft the chapter *grins like mad***   
**Oh, aye. Not mine, don't sue. Santa not yet here, so no Esca as a present fer the moment *wighs***

  
~···*···~ __

**II. Lotus flower**   
_~Estranged Love_

The soft light of a lonely oil lamp flickered with a sudden gust of wind; though the nights were getting colder, in the stables the warmth of the animals gathered under its wooden roof made it quite a comfortable place to be in. as it had been built right next to the mansion, the sparkle of laughter and conversation from inside the house faintly reached the dark-haired boy's ears, standing alone in one of the boxes. Carefully left on the fence that locked the box there was a saddle and a bridle, polished so meticulously that one could nearly see one's face on the shiny surface of the items. He patted Sloane's coat lightly, murmuring soothing words in the stallion's ears while he gently traced circular patterns around the star on the steed's forefront. The smell of fresh hay and of healthy horses was the sweetest and most welcoming odour he could think of, it made him feel at home. "'Morrow morning you'll give the lil' scamp a ride, won't you? And you'll behave as the wonderfully poised and elegant horse you are, huh?" he cooed in the stallion's pricked ears, who in response snorted and nickered softly, slightly shaking his head. The boy with pitch-black hair chuckled, picking a brush from the ground covered with dark golden straw and starting to disentangle the few knots there were in Sloane's silky mane. "Did that sound mean that you're not going to behave, or that you're not poised and elegant?" he grinned as he worked on a specially difficult knot near the horse's ears. "C'mon, you can't be beaten by some prissy horse like that Dappled of Mr. Schezar, now will you?" he took the horse's face in his hands and looked at him straight in the eye, black bangs covering his auburn depths. 

Sloane whinnied softly, nudging his big head against the boy's chest, who scratched the right spots behind the thick cinnamon-coloured mane of the lively stallion. "Hey you big boy," he murmured softly, leaning onto the animal as if looking for support, his callous hands running over the shiny coat of the horse. "It's time to go to bed for you, Slo, don't you see Riallen waiting for me to brush her too?" 

The horse boy, that's how they called him. Introverted and rather shy, the young man talked, soothed, whispered words of love and care into their ears, and they listened to him. He had been working at Aston Manor since he was a little kid, tall enough to carry buckets of water and drag the wheelbarrow full of hay up and down the stables. 

Not a kid anymore, there were some things that hadn't changed. Such as, preferring the company of horses to other human beings, though being generous enough he could even include stray cats and dogs into the category labeled as 'potential friends' in his mind. 

His eternally disheveled black bangs were covered by an old cap, his hands often stuffed in his pants' pockets; even when he had to dress properly to ride the Astons to some important social event, the cap that hid his eyes from the rest of the world never abandoned him. 

"Ah, my beauty, yes, I'm coming," he smiled, walking up to a golden mare's box with his bucket full of brushes, a little sponge and some liniment, along with some resistant bandages. Just when he was about to open the door and step into the box, a soft ringing sound alerted him that there was someone waiting outside. 

He knew no one was going to hear it in Aston Manor but him, as all the servants slept in the house and the chime of the bell was too soft to be heard from there. He knew it was the back gate's bell, the one only used by the house staff, so the person out there wasn't an important visit and was surely just trying to have fun for a while. He'd had some experience with that kind of people, naughty children that had nothing better to do than pull the bell chain until he had to leave what he was doing at the moment to chase them away. 

But that night it was late, he was tired after a whole day of riding from one side of the city to the other, and the perfect evening planned in his head -spending his time checking in all the horses and finally sinking into his hay mattress next to the tack room- wasn't going to be spoiled by some beggar. 

So he ignored the insistent sound until it stopped, and he finally heaved a long sigh of relief when it did. 

"Err, sorry… I tried to ring at the gates but nobody came, so I decided to come in by myself…" a gentle voice, a pinch of shyness in it, came from the entrance of the stables. The raven-haired boy jerked at the sound of it, spooking the mare with his sharp gesture; speaking in soft murmurs to calm the young horse, he finally turned around to face a girl standing in the doorway, her feet set ajar trying to adopt a confident expression, though the illusion was partly ruined by the intermittent curling of her fingers and her lip, swollen from biting it repeatedly in a nervous sign. "Do you remember me? I'm-" 

"The flower girl," he said bluntly, his mouth half opened, gaping at the girl who had appeared in his beloved stables in the blink of an eye, something to what he couldn't find any logical explanation. 

She was trembling a little, he noticed absently, her small feet slipped into a pair of worn leather boots and no socks or stockings to protect her skin from the bite of the chill outside. The tattered dress she wore clearly didn't offer her much warmth, for it seemed a summer dress and it was not summer time anymore. He had learnt of a few beggars who had disappeared after a cold winter, frozen to death in some street where they passed unnoticed, starving, dying, with not a single wool blanket to wrap around their thin limbs. 

Even though he didn't know where the sudden feeling of gentility came from, he hurried to her side and, taking her icy hand, he dragged her into the warm stables without saying a word. Yes, of course he knew her. She was the innocent girl who sold flowers next to the stables, the girl who looked like the angels her mother had described to him when he was little and had to sleep with his parents and brother to share the body heat. _Angels are creatures of the heavens, my child_, she had used to tell him, _with gentle and sweet faces, eyes full of compassion and laughter. The angels bring joy to the world, Van_. 

Oh, and the heavens' knew the girl sitting on his mattress was exactly all that. Even covered in dirt and trembling, the smile on her lips was the warmest one he had seen. 

"I'm sorry, my teeth just won't stop chattering," she smiled meekly at him, rubbing her arms vigorously to fight off the cold. 

"Stop being sorry, you've done nothing wrong," the dark-haired boy turned his back on her, intending to resume the task he'd left midways because of her unexpected arrival. _What had brought her to Aston Manor?_, he wondered. Maybe she had no home and wanted to ask him to stay? 

"Well, you see," she fidgeted, rubbing her hands nervously, "I had come to give Miss Millerna a… a message," the green-eyed girl explained, pointing at a beautiful bouquet of flowers on top of the wooden box she'd been carrying under her arm. "I… I need to give her those." When she saw his sceptical expression, she frowned. "Look, I know it's stupid to think that I could pop right into the house and hand her the flowers, but it's very important that they get to her!" she insisted, her emerald eyes piercing the dark-haired boy's ones, half hidden under his cap. He shrugged after a moment of silence. 

"What is it, girl, that makes them so important to you?" he asked, curious about the fervent look on her heart-shaped face, her left cheek stained with soot. 

"Will you please help me?" 

"When you answer my question," he smirked with another shrug, stooping to pick up a brush. 

"… because I think it will make her happy," she confessed, looking rather abashed, her gaze cast down as her toes curled unconsciously in her boots. The auburn-eyed boy was a little bit taken aback by her response, expecting anything but that. Why would someone who probably had no roof to live under want to make a noble woman like Miss Millerna happy by giving her a bunch of flowers? Was there a point to it? 

"I already answered you, now it's your turn. Help me," she demanded fiercely. He held her gaze for a few seconds, and after a small hesitation he sighed. 

"What name-" 

"You said one question!" she protested heatedly. 

"… must I give Miss Millerna when I tell her that someone's waiting for her in the stables?" he finished quietly, and her cheeks colored with a pretty shade of rose when she blushed. 

"Mm, aye, sorry… it's Hitomi." 

He observed her for a few more seconds, and then headed for the door that led to the kitchens and inside the mansion. "I'll be back soon. Look after the horses for me while I'm away, they seem to like your voice," he said as he walked away. Hitomi smiled; her eyes fixed on the form of the boy who had helped her, she lied back on the soft hay mattress and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the place, as the soft nickers and snorts of the horses lulled her to sleep. 

~···*···~ 

"Is Feahan okay?" asked a worried Millerna the same moment she entered in the kitchens, her face flushed and her expression fearful. The horse boy grinned at her and cocked his head to a side; the concern that she showed for her horse was one of the main things that had made him warm up to the young noble. 

"Milady, your presence is… urgently needed at the stables," he said, knowing that all the cooks' ears were listening to his words; if he slipped just once and gave away something that might sound suspicious, both the young Aston and himself would be in everyone's mouths the following day, but at the same time he hated lying. Hence, he decided to tell her a half-truth that would do no harm to anyone. 

The pale blond girl stampeded through the door in a rush, and Van broke into a quick run to catch up with her, closing the door of the kitchens after him. Even though he could count on the maids to deliver a short message to Millerna telling her that the horse boy asked for her, that trust couldn't be extended to keeping secrets, and his intuition told him that the flower girl wasn't in the house for some common message. 

He grabbed the violet-eyed girl's arm softly, intending to calm her. "Don't worry, milady, your stallion is in perfect condition," he assured her, pushing the door of the stabled to open it and let her in. Some horses raised their heads from their food buckets and turned to stare at the newcomers, munching their hay parsimoniously. 

"Then what…?" 

Van strode to where he'd left the green-eyed girl a quarter of an hour before, and he found her lying on his bed, deeply asleep. 

"Someone asked me to fetch you," he said in a murmur, sitting next to the blonde beggar to get a better look of her. "She was awake a quarter of an hour ago… she must be nackered to have fallen asleep so quickly…" 

Millerna walked to his side and placed her hand on her mouth in a surprised gesture. "Dear heavens, it's the girl of the flower stand round the corner!" she exclaimed softly; her eyes were kind when they examined the thin frame of the girl, her dirty clothes and boots with holes in their soles. "What is she doing here?" 

A small smile crept up Van's features. She looked so helpless and fragile on his bed… "You might want to ask her yourself, Milady." And, with a soft pat on the girl's shoulder, he tried to wake her up. "Hey, flower girl, open your eyes. Miss Aston is here," he whispered in her ear, wanting her to have a gentle awakening. 

Bright green eyes were shot open in a second, panic filling them as the first thing they saw was a pair of auburn depths obscured by midnight black strands of hair, and a cap partly covering them. She got up brusquely while her cheeks blushed in embarrassment. 

"Gods, I didn't fall asleep, did I?" she breathed, looking totally mortified. This was it, she'd made a fool of herself in front of Miss Aston, now they would kick her out of the house and she would be lucky if they allowed her to stay at the corner of their road. The horse boy at her side gave her a lop-sided smirk. 

"Yes, I'd say that defines quite well what happened," he chuckled, placing both hands behind his head and lying back on the mattress. 

"Don't worry about it," said Millerna with a compassionate smile. "But Mr. Fanel told me you wanted to see me?" 

Van smiled crookedly at the noble when he heard what she'd called him. Millerna was the only person in the house who called him 'Mr. Fanel", apart from his father and elder sister. For the rest of people, he was just 'the horse boy', or 'the Aston's driver' in the best of cases. Oh, and Van for the elder maids, but he seldom heard that name anymore, as no one was close enough to him to have such familiarities with him. 

"Err, aye, milady, I did ask him to help me…" the flower girl cleared her throat and cast a nervous side glance at him, and even though he could perfectly understand the message within her green depths, _Leave… please?_, he wasn't going to please her in that. Oh, no, she had been the one who'd intruded in his domains, fallen asleep on his bed, and she wanted him to leave now? Hah! _No way_, he thought, putting on a defiant grimace and making himself even more comfortable on his hay mattress. 

Hitomi let out a sigh when she saw that the horse boy wasn't going to leave willingly; if he heard her message for Millerna, that would mean he would be involved into all the affair as well, but right now she didn't have much more time to spare there. Her grandmother was waiting for her at home to prepare something for dinner and put her to bed, and she was tired and sleepy. _So, it'll be his problem_. 

"Someone told me to give you a bouquet…" she explained, walking to where her box of dried flowers was to pick up the bunch of flowers for the young Aston. She handed them to Millerna as she heard the horse boy scoff in an incredulous tone. 

The young noble was silent for a few instants, her delicate hands caressing the petals of the lilies and blue bells. Soft locks of pale blond hair fell into her eyes, shadowing her face; when she raised her head, Hitomi saw the shimmering moisture of tears welling up in her amethyst orbs. 

"It's Dryden, isn't it?" she drew a broken whisper, choked with emotion. "Fidelity in misfortune… Constancy…" 

"… courage in adversity, resolution," the flower girl finished for her, placing one of her soot-dirty hands onto the young noble's shaky ones. "He told me to say they were from him, but I guess it was unnecessary," she smiled understandingly, and Millerna startled her when she threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, tears spilling on the flower girl's half-bare shoulders. 

"He found a way, I knew he would…" the mauve-eyed woman murmured in a strangled thread of voice, holding onto the flower girl as if she were her last hope. 

_So, it was true after all_, Van thought, impressed by what he was seeing. Even though he didn't fully understand what was going on, he had caught enough hints as for to sketch a quick picture of the current situation in front of him. Millerna had said 'Dryden', the witty man that, for what he'd seen, seemed a close friend to the Aston sisters, but the emotion in the young noble's voice was not stirred by a mere friend. _Lover_, he realised with a surprised smirk. _Good God, what have I gotten myself into?_

"I can give him an answering message if you want me to, milady," the flower girl said softly, still hugged by the pale blonde. "No one will suspect from a simple tramp like me if I give him a flower when he comes by…" 

Millerna beamed at her; it was a present from Heaven, the perfect, most discreet and wonderful way of communicating with Dryden without arousing any kind of suspicions in his father, who, even though kind and affectionate with his daughters, he was also a very keen man and rarely missed what was going on. He had already had a long chat with Millerna about Dryden when he overheard by accident a conversation between her and Marlene, where the youngest Aston had been explaining her cousin how they'd met Mr. Fassa at the opera. 

Yes, she knew Dryden wasn't rich and that he wasn't noble, but it didn't matter to her as it did to her father; Grava only wanted the best for her daughters, good men who would be able to take care of them when he was gone, and in fact he'd found the perfect suitor. No one would ever say a word about Allen Schezar that did not fit the description of a perfect gentleman. 

Millerna had to agree with that; Mr. Schezar was a wonderful man and it would make a great husband for her… only if Dryden hadn't already claimed that place in her heart. And her heart certainly didn't care if he was just the son of a merchant who'd lost nearly all his money in less than two years, it didn't matter that the future at his side wouldn't be as bright as the one Allen might be able to give her. 

Hopelessly in love, something told her that she would be a fool if she let him go and disappear from her life, and she'd be damned before letting that incredible opportunity walk away. Oh, no, she was going to hold on to the hope the flower girl represented as if her life depended on it, something very close to the truth, in fact. 

"Would you?" Millerna's eyes shone brightly when they delved into Hitomi's green ones. She nodded solemnly. 

"I'm quite sure he might come tomorrow… what would you like me to tell him?" she asked with a smile, brushing a strand of loose honey-gold hair out of her face. 

"Tell him that I won't give up either, and that I trust him." 

Hitomi mused for a second with a small frown on her forehead, at which the pale blonde grew alarmed. 

"What is it? Can't you tell him that?" she asked, her question laced with anxiety. The flower girl shook her head immediately, trying to calm the other woman's nerves. 

"No, no, I was thinking of what flower I could give him to tell him what you asked… I thought I'd found the perfect one, but I don't know if I can get one now, the place where I used to pick them has been-" she interrupted herself, horrified of what she'd nearly blurted out. 

That she jumped into run-down or abandoned houses with gardens or old green houses from where to pick the flowers, before the first sunbeams peeked from behind the mountains peaks and smiled down on the Imperial City. Only, that the old place where she usually got her irises from had recently been re-sold and was going to be inhabited in short, so she couldn't go in there anymore. But she definitely wasn't going to tell them **that**… 

"… well, I just don't know where to get an iris right now," she finished, blushing even more when she felt the questioning eyes of Millerna on her, but if the young Aston had wanted to satisfy her curiosity, she didn't show any other exterior sign of it, letting the matter drop. 

"Oh, we have irises in our garden," she gave her a delighted smile; after a moment of thought, her big violet eyes widened even more, and her grin widened. "Ohh I know what!" 

Hitomi shot her a puzzled look. "What now, milady? You don't need to worry about that, I'll find some other flower I can give him instead…" 

"No no, I mean it's perfect!" the pale blonde grabbed Hitomi's hands and twirled her around with a giggle, filled with a joy whose source the flower girl couldn't point out. Seeing the huge question mark written on the green-eyed girl's face, Millerna giggled again and sighed. "What would you say to working here for us?!" 

The honey-blonde's eyes widened to the size of two big round saucers, looking completely flabbergasted. "W-what?" she croaked, finally finding her voice after a few seconds of frantic search. 

"Yes, of course! I mean, you could work at the street for, say, maybe the whole morning, and then work for us in the afternoon!" Millerna chirped excitedly, her amethyst eyes shining brighter than gems. "I could get a message from Dryden every day, and you could give him back my answer in the morning of the next," she explained, stopping for a moment and scanning over the girl's clothes (or lack thereof). "You would surely do with some new dresses… we would pay you well," she offered, wishing for the girl to say 'yes' with all her might. "Would you want to live here, do you have a… well, somewhere to live?" she finished, having no idea of what the life of a beggar like her was like. 

"I do have a hut by the river's side," the flower girl said serenely. "It's not very good, but I am pretty sure that my grandmother will want to stay there, and I can't leave her alone, no," she explained; then, her voice grew timid, a tiny smile curving her rosy lips. "Even so… I would really like to work for your family, milady…" 

"Great!! So that's set," she squeaked in excitement. "You can come tomorrow after lunch time, or maybe you want to have lunch here? Whatever you want, just come in through the back gates, ring the bell and Mr. Fanel will open it for you, or any other staff member-" 

"Oh, I think she won't need my help to come in," said Van in an amused tone, and both girls turned to face him; her expressions –the flower girl one of embarrassed guilt, Millerna one of horror to realise that he'd been there all the time, and consequently heard all their conversation- were so comical he had to fight back the urge to laugh. 

"Mr. Fanel…" the young Aston whispered, gulping loudly. "You… you'll keep what you heard tonight a secret, won't you?" 

Van shrugged. "Oh, did I hear something?" he said with a wink; Millerna let out the air she'd been holding inside without even noticing. 

"Thank you," she smiled sincerely, gratitude filling her eyes, and then turned to the flower girl again. "I'm sorry I didn't ask for your name, though I see I don't need to give you mine, as it's clear enough you already know it!" she curled a lock of her pale blond hair around her index finger, scribbling down on her mental list '_Wash the girl's hair'_. '_Twice'_, she added afterwards. 

"It's Hitomi." 

"Lovely name," she beamed at her again; the chime of a clock placed on a small table next to Van's mattress gave out what the time was, and the young Aston bit her lip at the realization of how long she'd been in the stables. "Oh Lord, I must go back… if not they'll come in looking for me. Mr. Fanel, please show her the way out, I'll see you tomorrow, Hitomi, goodbye and a thousand thank yous!" she exclaimed, as she practically ran to the door which led back to the kitchens. "Oh, and please, Mr. Fanel, do see to it, that she goes to the garden and picks an iris before she leaves!" 

The door was slammed shut. Some of the horses pricked their ears at the loud sound and shifted restlessly in their boxes, though they were soon calmed by the dark-haired boy with a few pats on their necks and calming words. 

"You seem to like horses better than people," he heard her say. Van let out a small sigh and shrugged his shoulders, not giving her any answer. "So… Mr. Fanel… could you please take me to the garden? I need to get back home as soon as I can…" she said cautiously. 

"Don't call me like that." 

"What?" 

He turned around to look at her. "Mr. Fanel. It sounds really odd, but Miss Millerna and her family seem to like it." 

She nodded shortly. "So what do I call you? 'Cause I guess we'll see each other quite a lot if I come to work here…" 

"I s'ppose you can call me 'horse boy', as everybody does around here." 

It was Hitomi's time to snort. "And I bet you like it as much as I do being called 'the flower girl'." 

He seemed to consider her words for a minute. "… then you might call me Van." 

The green-eyed girl smiled at him and offered him her skinny hand. "Pleased to meet you then… Van. Could you show me where I can find the irises?" 

The raven-haired boy grinned back and headed for the door that led to the gardens. "Sure… just follow me." 

~···*···~ 

Breakfast was one of the most important events in Aston Manor. Gathered around the fresh milk, toasts, jam and other edibles, the four members of the family discussed a wide variety of matters that ranged from plans for the day that lay ahead to social events that were taking place in the city and to which they'd been invited. The only thing Grava Efud Aston regretted was that he couldn't have a nice talk about politics, because the three other members were females, and weren't a very bit interested in that topic. 

"How was the concert yesterday, Marlene?" he asked to the eldest of the three women at the table, a tall and beautiful blonde with ocean-blue eyes. She smiled widely, wiping a bit of jam from the corner of her mouth. 

"They liked it a lot; did you know that Serena actually plays the flute? She's getting married next week, and she looks really excited about it," the young woman sketched a thoughtful smile that was perfectly understood by the two girls at the table, but whose significance remained a complete mystery to Grava, who didn't give it much importance. 

"Serena Schezar you mean, don't you? Ah, she's a lovely creature… wouldn't it be wonderful if the two weddings could take place at the same time?" he commented looking at Millerna, who nearly spat out the milk she was drinking. Eries placed a hand on her sister's leg under the table to calm her and spoke serenely. 

"Wouldn't that be a little bit too rushed, father? I'm sure Mr. Schezar and Millerna want to spend more time together before getting formally engaged and married… the more they know each other, the better, right?" she put in as she took another toast and sprinkled it with some sugar and cinnamon on the butter layer she'd applied before. She signaled a maid to come close and fill her cup with more coffee while she nibbled at her toast delicately, trying to distract his father's gaze from the other two women's faces, as they didn't exactly show a large amount of pleasure with the subject of discussion. 

"Of course, Eries, Millerna deserves better than a quick wedding like that," he said proudly. "How was the theatre yesterday, darling? Did you meet any of our acquaintances?" he asked, looking at the youngest of the three sharply; she gulped, but before she could find the words Eries spoke for her. 

"No father, we didn't meet anyone but the play was nice," she lied smoothly; Millerna kicked her softly under the table, something which in their secret code was close to 'thanks for saving my butt'. "I think there is another one next week… oh, and there's a new opera at the theatre in a month, _The Döppelhanger_," the girl with navy-blue eyes told Grava with a small smile. 

"Yes, I heard of that one too… I'd like to go as well," said Marlene in an interested voice. Grava sighed, placing his napkin on the table and taking a sip of juice. 

"All right, I'll see what we can do," he smiled at the girls and felt a wave of pride inside him. He had raised them nearly on his own, and they had turned out to be fine women, beautiful both in mind and body, and as close as sisters could be. And he had to recognize that it wasn't that common in the noble houses, with all the envies and jealousies that arose between the siblings. 

"Dad…" Millerna's voice was shy, and the fact that she'd called him 'dad' gave her intentions away: she always did that when she wanted to ask for a favour. "…I had thought that… well, you know the flower girl that has her stand at the corner of the road?" 

Grava arched an eyebrow in surprise; he hadn't been expecting anything like that, but he nodded shortly, inviting her daughter to go on. 

"Well… I thought that maybe… maybe she could come and work here for a few hours every day," she finished hastily, and his father had to blink several times to make sure he hadn't dreamt it all; he looked at Eries' and Marlene's faces, and for their expressions Grava knew that they'd already been told about it. He scowled. 

"I don't know, darling… what do you want her for? We have Ruhm already to take care of the garden," he argued. "She's a beggar, what if she tries to steal something from the house? We don't need her… why do you want her here, Millerna?" 

She sighed impatiently. "Ruhm is just a gardener, he takes care of the plants but Hit-… the flower girl has a lot of taste… mm… to decorate things, and make floral arrangements," she rebated. "It would be just a few hours a day, in the afternoon, and I'm sure she wouldn't take anything from home." 

Grava chuckled. "My little naïve Millerna… you have to learn the ways of the world, darling. One cannot trust people so openly, and I really can't understand why you come up with this now, if you haven't been bothered by the absence of flower arrangements for years," he said, and Millerna bit her lip. 

"Yes… since mother died," she completed in a murmur, and Grava felt suddenly guilty and responsible for the sorrowful expression that flickered across his daughter's face. "I don't know why, father, but I realized the other day that something is missing at home… and when I see that girl down the lane, she looks so cheerful, so merry, and her flowers are so beautiful, that it reminds me of mother. I… I miss her, dad," she whispered. "I thought that it might cheer the house a little if we let our garden into the house, as she used to do." 

"Yes, Therese loved having flowers everywhere…" Grava murmured hoarsely; then he looked at Millerna, who was watching him intently, waiting for a response. He raised from his seat and walked to the window, staring out at the garden that surrounded the house. 

Well, it could do no harm, could it? 

"All right, Millerna… you can bring that flower girl in," he acquiesced, still staring at the garden, so that he failed to see the triumphal expression that crossed all three women's faces when they heard his words. 

Step 1, accomplished. Hitomi was in.   
  
  
  


~···*···~ Tbc~ 

***hugs ye all* THANK YE!!**

**fanharcharizard: ***grins* why, thanks a lot!! Lol, I'm sorry if ye didn't get ev'rythin' o' Yukari… I know she's quite difficult te understand sometimes, I made up some words, an' changed spellings o' some words te make her way o' speakin' different from the rest ^^… as fer Van… well, ye saw what he is *hugs Van* hehe, even so, him bein' a king, prince or pauper, it's in the eye o' the beholder ^__^ 

**sqeekers: ***blushes* woow, thank ye!!!! ^____^ an' here me update, hope ye like what came next ^^ 

**Starry Eyed Wonder: **HEY SIS!! *grins till her cheeks hurt from so much smilin'* Nono *puts hands up* I didn't change Yukari's way o' speakin' ^___^ I like her a lot too.. me dear psychologist who does make sense ^_~, lol!, aye, I think that's quite what can happen with our lil roguish girl o' the streets… *grins* Shiddles, ye made me soo happy with yer review!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol!! An' are ye gonna try it on Bil? XDD… Dry!! *hugs Dryden* love him too, also me fav aft Van!!!!! The guy is the best, I love his sense o' humour!! *grins like mad* I also think Yuki would make a great columnist, megod, no one would be safe from her!! Mmm an' I might illustrate them, aye aye ^____^ hehehe, thanks fer the idea girl!! An'… *looks at sis* hey, where are yer updates, huh? Missyy, ye write too!! But well, if it's fer our baby, then I'll just bite me nails an' wait 'til ye 'ave time… *gins like mad an' hugs ye wildly* 

**Burnt Ashes: **Aye, Dryden is me fav chara after Van ^__^ an' now they're both in… thanks fer the kind review!! 

**SabineballZ: **^^ aye! He's the horse boy… hehe, no, this time he's not in disguise ^_^ I s'ppose ye could glimpse some o' their past relationship in this chapter… they'd met, but didn't even know each other's names… they had seen each other many times, as they live in the same road, but were not close friends, nothin' like that… I hope ye weren't disappointed at me makin' him a horse boy an' not a noble *sweatdrops* I was tryin' fer somethin' different… 

**dawnsama: **^____^ lol! needn't be sorry, I was glad te get yer review 'nyway, I'm flattered at ye reviewin' all o' me stories! *grins* oohh!! Thanks, I must write that down right away, The Lil Matchbox Girl ^^ I went crazy tryin' te find that title in English! I was quite tryin' te write somethin' different from what I had read around here, though I dunno if I succeeded… aye ^^ Van does work fer rich ppl, but as ye see, Hitomi is in now, too… kinda… hehe, hope the time te wait wasn't that long fer ye *grins*, thanks a million fer reviewin'!!! 

**dreamingofflyingaway: **ohhh!! *nods wildly* I understand ye, also 'ave a stupid an' temperamental internet connection? *pats computer* in me case, that is extendable te me whole lil machine… *sighs* oh well… hey, I'm glad ye liked the dialogue ^__^ Yukari has a life o' her own, one doesn't need te think 'bout what she'll say, it just comes out effortlessly! Hehe, the action just started… though not quite as a romance… *yet* ^_~ lol! as ye said, aye, thank the mighty banana fer holidays!! *does a lil dance o' thanksgivin'* 

**Dreamboat Annie: **^___^ hehehe *hugs* don't ye worry!! I know what's like, all that work… ugh U_U an' I totally agree with ye, 'tis not fair makin' ye work last day o' work *snorts* in any case, seems as I should bite yer teacher's head off, ne ^_~ I'm waitin' impatiently fer yer e-mail ^.^ Turkey, lucky ye… *grumbles* happy that ye liked 'Kari, I love that girl *hugs Yukari* well, here is more! 

**Kaurin: **^_________^ sorry that ye had te wait 2 days fer Van's entrance *sighs* 'nyway, I'm happy that ye liked it *grins like mad*… hehe, well actually the flowers 'ave a very important role in this fic, Dryden is quite the romantic, aye ^___^ *blushes crimson* thanks again fer all the kind comments an' praises, they really keep me goin'!! 

**Rhapsody's Song: **As ye just read ^^U they didn't quite know each other… but aye aye, Van is definitely an 8 ^__^ thanx fer the review!! 

**Niffer**: Wow, thanks a lot!!! ^__^ here is next chapter! 

**aradow: **hehe, Yukari's way o' speakin' was quite fun te create, but sometimes I had te think 'bout what words te make up… she really uses a funny vocabulary ^^ I'm glad that ye appreciated it, thanks tons fer the review! An' aye, even though this time I was one day late, updates will come regularly ^_^ 

**AN/ Aye aye!! Finally, Van in the picture, an' fer good *grins like mad* One can plainly see that I am a horse freak… aye, 'tis true ^^UU… This is one o' the longest chapters this thing has ^_^ hehe, I was up till 1AM te get it done *groans*… this is what 'appens when one has too many thin's te do an' too lil time te do them *sobs*** **The names o' the horses are Celtic-based *grins* but I don't remember the meanin's… not important though, twas just a curiosity ^_^** **Oh' an' a very Merry Christmas te all o' ye!!! ^.^**   
**See ye next update, 3 days from t'day *grins***


	4. Wild Rose

**AN/ Merry Christmas te ev'rybody!!!! *grins widely* Here I am, as punctual as a clock ^__^ with the next chappie, so happy readin'!! Oh, an' thanks soooo much te all ppl who reviewed, make me really happy!! Ye make me days worth, ye guys are the best!!**   
***sighs* I don't own yet… here I don't 'ave Santa but Magic Kings… maybe they feel generous an' gimme Esca… let's cross fingers -_-U**

**III. Wild Rose**   
_ ~ Romance_

Even though the day had started as a sunny one, ominous rain clouds were gathering in the sky, threads of fluffy cotton obscuring the sun now and then. 

When she was a child, her grandmother had told her how to predict when it was going to rain, among many other things; Yuri had lived with gypsies for more than twenty years, and the old ways of the roaming people, along with some of their best kept secrets, were still fresh in her memory. She knew how to read human fortunes by simply looking at their hands, or into some tarot cards that the most ancient gypsy of the group she'd lived with had given to her as a present. 

Hitomi adored her grandmother, who had told her nearly all of those secrets; but, while as Yuri brought some money home with her fortune-telling, the green-eyed girl had preferred to work with flowers. Maybe it was because her mother had liked them so much, she didn't know for certain. Soon after her parents had died, Yuri had told her that her ma and da would always look after her from Heaven. Back then she had raised her tear-filled eyes to her grandmother's identical emerald orbs and sniffed. 

Now she was starting to believe that the words of the old woman were true. 

"Hey, beautiful, good morning!" greeted a well-known man's voice, and Hitomi spun around to smile at the tall and elegant frame of Dryden; his eyes held that mischievous spark she had grown to like so much, his jaw showing the light shadow of stubble that made him look so familiar in her eyes. 

"G'morning, Mr. Fassa," she smiled widely, rummaging around the flowers in her stand with knowing hands, looking for a particular flower she'd left aside that morning. 

"Ooow, after two weeks of seeing me here every day you could very well start calling me Dryden, couldn't you?" he said with an easy grin, absently arranging a few flowers that were in a bucket full of water. When he saw the immediate protest that bloomed in her eyes he stopped her with a gesture of his head. "No, no, don't give me the same reason you give me every morning, m'dear. And before you make up another one, think of it this way: I hate being called Mr. Fassa, gods, that's what my father is called! When I go into a room and they greet me like that, it makes me feel old," he confessed with a shrug, his lop-sided grin making him look like a little boy. "And oh, it's even worse being called Mr. Fassa Jr." he groaned, making Hitomi laugh. He always made her laugh. "One name makes me feel like my father, and the other one, like a dog. Only beautiful ladies call me by my name," he winked at her. 

The green-eyed girl blushed lightly, shaking her head. "You're a flatterer, sir." 

He laughed, at what a few heads turned to take a look at them, the strange picture they made: a handsome gentleman with a flower girl, talking together as the best of friends. "If I get you to call me by my name, I will accept that compliment with pleasure," his eyes sparkled humorously. Now, now, I see you were looking for something… you won't have something for me, I presume?" 

Hitomi bit her lip, producing a beautiful yellow rose from behind her slender body, its long stem full of sharp thorns. She saw the turmoil and confusion in Dryden's eyes when he stared at it, who then turned to her, a hurt expression on his face. 

"Are… are you sure this is what she wants to tell me?" he asked in a low voice, and she nodded, biting her lip again while he clenched and unclenched his hands intermittently. "Jealousy? She's jealous?" he whispered. "But why?" he turned to Hitomi with a scowl. "Did she tell you?" 

The flower girl fidgeted as she slowly nodded; Dryden took her arm and tried to drag her along with him, but she wriggled and resisted. "Sir, I can't leave the stand!" she reasoned, but he solved it in a second: stopping a little boy who was chasing a stray cat, he offered him two silver coins to stay and look after the flower stall, though warning him that if something happened to the small pile of boxes and buckets, he would make him the direct responsible for any damage done. 

"Now, we can go into that café over there and you'll tell me what she said," he declared firmly. 

"But, sir, what will they say if they see me with you? I don't think it'll be good for your reputation to be seen with a flower girl," the green-eyed girl argued, but he snorted, evidently not giving much importance to such a thing. 

"For a start, I have no reputation to take care of," he sneered, cocking his eyebrow upwards. "Let them talk. I need to know why she gave me this." 

Hitomi sighed, feeling sorry for him. A yellow rose, sign of jealousy and distrust; aye, she could understand the look of hurt in his eyes as he shove her into a café, ordered two cups of coffee ignoring the surprised look of the owner when he saw the green-eyed girl, and walked to the a table behind a big flowerpot. She smiled absently when she saw the beautiful orchids that bloomed there, thinking of how lucky she was; one of her dreams had been getting her hands on those rare species that came from the other side of the ocean, and that wish had been fulfilled in Aston Manor. 

She would never be able to thank Millerna enough for what she'd given her: a place where to work, a garden to look after, food when she was hungry, even a new dress and a coat, and some clothes for her grandmother too. If someone had told her that the young Aston was an angel sent from heaven to help her, she would've believed it immediately. 

"All right, Hitomi, now could you tell me why she is jealous?" he whispered, scratching his head as they waited for the coffees to arrive. She sighed. 

"Well, she hadn't had a good day… she told me her father had insisted on her going out with Allen to the theatre, and she'd wanted to go there on her own, or with Eries or Marlene, to try to catch a glimpse of you…" 

Dryden groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I think I know the rest… so she did catch a glimpse of me," he grunted with a snort. Hitomi frowned at him, not sure if she was to take that expression as a guilty or an innocent one. She had wanted to believe that Millerna had been wrong, that the man she'd seen was not Dryden, but the young noble has rebated her timid suggestions saying that she could recognize him anywhere. 

"So… ?" she asked cautiously. 

"That woman she saw me with is my cousin," he explained, running a hand through his hair; after a first moment of silence, he burst out laughing. "By the gods, how could she think I would cheat on her?" 

Hitomi's lips curved into a small smile. "She didn't, really. This is also for you," she said, taking a dry myosotis from a pocket of her dress. 

Dryden looked at her with a bewildered expression, that then turned into a mischievous one, and ruffled her hair with his left hand. "You little devil, you wanted to prove my innocence!" he chuckled. 

"Of course, sir!" she grinned with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. The coffees arrived just then, and Hitomi observed the hot dark liquid with deeply interested eyes, taking in the intense aromatic scent that floated in the air. 

"Is it the first time you drink coffee?" asked Dryden with a smile. She nodded in response, and he took a quiet sip of his mug. "Well, then we'll have to make sure it's not the last," he winked at her grinning widely. The green-eyed girl felt a wave of gratitude towards the chocolate-brown-haired man. How she envied Millerna for having such a kind and generous lover, and very fun to be with too, she added mentally. "This one also has some chocolate in it… go on and try it, it's delicious." 

"I wonder… Mr. Fassa, how did Miss Millerna and you meet for the first time?" she asked quietly; she imagined it must have been something very romantic, like in the fairytales her grandmother used to tell her before going to bed. If she came to think of it, every time she now thought of those bed-time stories, now the prince's face bore Dryden's features. 

"All right, here's a deal: you stop calling me Mr. Fassa and I'll tell you the story. You agree?" he leaned onto the table and offered her his hand in a friendly manner. She stared at him wide-eyed; no one had ever wanted to shake hands with her before. 

She took it shakily as he beamed at her. "Deal! All right…" he took another sip of coffee, and Hitomi fixed her stare into the hot mug, stirring the dark brown liquid with a silver teaspoon. Her hands were always cold and callous, and the warmth that irradiated the delicate china cup was a soothing balm to them. She hesitantly brought the mug to her lips and let a small sip of coffee trickle down her throat. It was heaven. _Grandma would love this_, she thought immediately. Dryden's voice then started unraveling their story. 

"I first saw Millerna at the opera. Her family's box is one of the best ones of the opera house, and that night there were late. Mmm, I think it's the only time they'd ever beet late," he chuckled. "So, all the lights were out, the overture was about to start and suddenly a door opens; I had been queuing outside for hours to get my seat, a fairly good one I must say, and it has always annoyed me, these people who can come in late and will have their perfect little box waiting for them," he said with a frown. "Can you think that the half of them are empty for nearly the whole year? And there are so many people who would kill to have such good places…" he drowned his anger in coffee, after what he left the mug again on the table surface and smiled. "One day we must bring you to the opera." 

She raised her head quickly, surprised; the smile on her face was mischievous. "Maybe you think I could find another one like you there, sir?" she asked impishly, making him laugh. 

"Oh dear, I'm afraid they broke the mould after me," he winked. "But, in fact, I wasn't that thrilled when I met Millerna, and she wasn't in the best of moods either…" 

"What happened?" she asked curiously. 

"I was right under their box, and I really don't know what they were doing, but the fact is that in the middle of the third act something fell onto my head," he explained. "Just imagine the dramatic point of the story, when the heroine is going to be killed by a jealous lover, and a fan falls down from the sky on top of me. Needless to say that I was quite irritated, so after the opera had finished I walked up to the box to give them back the fan." 

Hitomi sighed; the voice of Dryden was warm and deep, reminding her of the coffee she was holding in her hands. "And you were struck by true love's arrows when you saw her?" she asked dreamily. He let out a laugh. 

"Eh, not quite like that," he laughed, shaking his head. "She was with Eries, and didn't look pleased at all. I knew later on that they'd been arguing about the possibilities of Millerna debuting as an opera singer, a dream she's harboured since she was a kid. Those sisters love each other like mad, but arguments tend to end up in things flying in all directions. Fiery girls they are… one would never say so if you saw them, don't you think?" 

The flower girl smiled, her eyes drawn again by the orchids next to their table. "In two weeks in Aston Manor, I've seen flying things other than fans, Mr.F- Dryden, I mean…" she smiled. 

"True, true… I ought to consider rather seriously if I should marry Millerna, her aim is deadly," he mimicked a frightened face, conjuring all sorts of situations that ended all the same: Dryden on the floor after being hit right in the face. "But well, the thing is that I gave her back the fan with a sarcastic comment, expecting her to blush and walk away, but she answered me back. And quite quickly," he chuckled. "She exactly said 'Thanks for your extremely kind effort to give it back to us, sir, and I'm terribly sorry that the knock deprived you of good manners'." 

Hitomi laughed. "Aye, I can imagine her saying that." 

Dryden looked a little bit embarrassed. "It was true that I hadn't been really polite… Millerna really is a cunning little one when she wants to, and after plainly stating I had been terribly rude, she offered to drive me where I live in their carriage. And that was where it all began," he finished with a grin. "Since that moment, nearly six months ago, we've been seeing each other at the operas, at the theatre… we couldn't meet anywhere else as her father would never permit it, and Eries, her sister, has been always there, but she's on our side too… she's helped us many times," Dryden explained. 

The flower girl took the last sip of her coffee and wiped her lips with her sleeve. She had been in here with him for too long, and she feared for her stand and that boy the green-eyed man had paid to guard it. "Miss Millerna should be really grateful to have found her Prince," the honey-blonde said with a dreamy grin that provoked a low chuckle from Dryden. 

"Sure, beautiful, a Prince who's got no money and not real title. I'm just the son of a merchant, dear," he shrugged. "That's why Mr. Aston will never hear of me marrying his daughter." 

She closed her eyes for a second, wishing for her Prince to come. A man who would love her with all his heart, who would give it all up for her, to whom class differences wouldn't matter. "What message do I give her this afternoon?" she asked, and Dryden smiled. 

"A flower of undying, passionate and endless love. Tell her that I will endure whatever it takes to be with her." 

The flower girl felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Those were the words she'd been waiting to hear for all her life. Oh, if only it was her Prince saying them to her, instead of Dryden saying them to Millerna through her… 

~···*···~ 

Van chewed on the straw between his teeth, his hands hurting like hell from the rough reigns he gripped, expertly guiding the horses pulling the cart down Jichia Road towards the little microcosms he called home. A giddy feeling flooded him, and he knew what provoked it. It was the flower girl. 

He could've never predicted what havoc a girl like her would create in his life, shattering the carefully labeled categories he had designed in his mind. 

Category 1: 'To look from afar', where nearly all the nobles fell into. He had discovered that there were exceptions, as he lived with a family that was a huge exception itself, but the rest of the world with some aristocratic title lived very much to his idea of them. It was amazing, how many people had a 'God complex' and thought they lived for the sole purpose of being worshipped… 

Category 2: 'Talk little, keep the distances', that in the real world meant all maids and house staff. The first part of the label went for the men, and the second, mainly for the women, basically because if he didn't, he was in serious danger of being stalked, cornered, tied to a bedpost and… heavens, he definitely _didn't_ want to finish that thought… who the heck had defined women as 'weak-willed and fragile'? 

Category 3: 'To consider as potential friends', where human beings were seldom included. Only small kids, and stray homeless animals who stirred the sensitive fibre inside him, reminding him of the time he had roamed with his family, looking for a place to call home. 

Category 4: 'Friends'. Horses. Plain and simple, oh, and the Aston's dogs too, as well as a little kitten that now lived in the stables, whom he had called Merle. 

And all that had happened in the two past weeks was making his classification stagger dangerously. Now the flower girl and Miss Aston were placed in the thin line that separated categories 3 and 4. Heavens, he'd never let any human beings there, and it made him nervous. How attached he was getting to them. 

This complot thing had changed his life entirely; from dawn to dusk he was now finding himself smiling without any specific motive, wanting to go back to the stables and catch a glimpse of the green-eyed girl to ask her how were things between Millerna and Dryden going. 

Yeah, he knew the guy from all the times he'd gone with them on their way back from the opera and the theatres, a clever man with a witty sense of humour and a quick mind. Had he been more than the mere horse boy, he might have considered having him included in Category 3. 

This afternoon he'd had to drive Marlene and Eries to a party that had finished for them a little bit sooner than expected; Eries hadn't been feeling well since the start of the social event, and after nearly blacking out in the middle of the ballroom, Marlene had tucked her firmly into the carriage and had ordered Van home. 

So there they were, the hoofs of the two horses harnessed to the carriage echoing in the dimly lit road while the barks of a dog broke the hazy silence of the arzaean night. He was quite sure he would find Hitomi in the kitchens eating her dinner as she did every evening, or with a bit of luck she might even be at the stables, sitting on his mattress, her green gaze roaming around the place in permanent wonder. 

It was a mystery for him, why the flower girl never ceased to find sources of amazement in Aston Manor. She was nothing like he had seen before, no bitterness in her, no malice or evil intentions as he'd been told all beggars and tramps had. 

But picture his surprise when he saw her outside the house, standing by the back gates she now crossed at least twice a day, with another person. His maroon gaze darkened unconsciously, looking at the stranger as a possible threat to her. The mysterious person was covered from head to toes in an oversized black coat, a cap quite similar to his own one crowning the other's head, though failing to completely cover some red strands that fell wildly down the stranger's shoulders. 

Hitomi was talking to the person with a broad smile on her lips, and Van relaxed; it wasn't going to harm her. _Good God, why do I feel so protective over her?_

_Think, Fanel. She's about to fall straight into the 'friends' pack._

_Oh, right._

"Hi, Van!" the flower girl's voice took him off-guard and he nearly dropped the reigns in his lap, but he got a grip on himself in time and flashed her an easy grin. Right then the stranger in the black coat turned around and he recognized the redhead girl whom he'd seen many times at dusk with Hitomi; the tension that had built up inside him, even though he hadn't noticed it at the time, disappeared at once. 

The contrast between the two girls was amazing: while as the flower girl had an angelical look, presenting a strange mixture of maturity and innocence of the ways of the world, her friend was the exact opposite. A bubbly roguish redhead whose eyes held a pinch of cunning mischievousness; nothing about her made Van think of naivety. One was surely never to be bored with the puckish girl of the matches. 

"Whohooa!! Hey there, horse boy!" Yukari greeted waving her hand like mad. "Wanna join us?" she cried out as the carriage approached them, the stallions trotting at a brisk pace. His eyes shone under the brim of his cap, and his lips actually curved a little bit upwards in what could've been the shadow of a smile. 

"Must get the carriage in," he told them with a shrug. "Are you going home already, Hitomi?" the dark-haired boy asked, telling himself repeatedly that it was not disappointment what he had felt when he had considered the possibility of the flower girl leaving the house so soon. 

"No, I might come back in for a while when Yukari goes back… see you then!" she shouted placing her hands around her mouth when the cart passed them by and headed for the main entrance. The green-eyed girl saw the two faces of both Eries and Marlene peeking between the curtains and waving their hands to her in a recognition gesture that she returned eagerly. 

Van then realized he was smiling widely, praying for the minutes to fly by like split seconds to meet the green-eyed girl in the stables and talk a little with her. Life for him had certainly changed in two weeks: from being endurable, to become definitely enjoyable. 

~···*···~ 

When the cloud of dust the cart had aroused faded away the redhead poked her friend in the ribs with a sly grin. "Soowhoooaaa, I now know why ya like bein' in this house soo much! I was complainin' that we didn't get t'see ya 'nymore, hon, but I can f'rgive ya now," she cackled, making Hitomi shake her head with a sigh. 

"Heavens, you really can't think 'bout anything else now can you?" she smiled. "He's a friend of mine, and aye, he is one o' the reasons that make me feel so at home in Aston Manor, but it's also thanks to Miss Millerna and her sisters… they're all very nice to me." 

Yukari scowled lightly, a worried frown creasing her forehead. "Hey, hon, I really wouldn't like ya t'be disencharmed with that family…" 

"_Disenchanted_, love." 

"Oh, whatever… just listen, Hitomi, I'm not sayin' that they ain't nice te ya an' all that but just… take care, okay? Ya know what 'appened te Amano an' te good ol' Eriya… they think they can trust a noble an' count on their generosity, but deep down they despise us," she said with a fiery gleam in her brown eyes. 

Hitomi smiled meekly. "I think I quite preferred the other conversation topic…" she attempted to murmur faintly. "Don't worry 'bout me, 'Kari, I know what the world's like." 

The redhead groaned and messed up the honey blond tresses that, unlike her own ginger red ones, were now always clean and brushed in silky strands that fell like a cascade down the flower girl's shoulders. "That's what I fear, hon, that ya think ya know but sometimes behave as if ya ain't got a clue…" she sighed, her hands diving in her pockets to look for something Hitomi couldn't guess. 

"I'll be fine," she insisted reassuringly. "I have Miss Millerna, and Dryde-Mr. Fassa ,I mean… and there's Van too," the honey-blonde finished, then turning to her long-time friend: the one who had introduced her in the suburbs of Arzas when she'd arrived at the city more than ten years ago with her grandmother, with so little money they would've starved if Yukari hadn't been there. 

"Ohh, yesss, Vaan, the lollipop ya ain't interested in, right? Swuush… ya're nuts, knew that?" the young rascal smirked naughtily, and the flower girl chuckled. 

"Look, it's not like that… Van is just… Van." 

Yukari shook her head, an unfathomable look in her deep brown eyes. "Oh, o'course… does not live t' the ideal o' Prince Charmin', huh? But what 'bout those other guys around ye? They could both be… well, ya know…" she encouraged her friend to talk with a wink. 

"Aye, I know, I know… Dryden is really great, he's funny, kind and very nice, and doesn't give a damn about social barriers, money or background differences," she explained with a long reflexive sigh. 

"I see… so the guy does sound like a prince, ain't he?" 

"A prince helplessly in love with his princess, Yukari," Hitomi smiled as she shook her head. "And what a princess she is… so kind and generous, but at the same time has a very strong character, and loves him so much… as much as to give it all up for him." 

"Well she obviously doesn't," remarked the redhead caustically. "Ain't livin' with'im, still at daddy's home…" 

"It's not easy for her, Yukari…" Hitomi said gently, but her friend waved her hand, clearly indicating that she wasn't going to give it a second thought. 

"Well well, so tell me 'bout the other prince-material stuff ya 'ave up there… the 5.5 with the spectacular behind," she winked. "If his sweetheart's gonna go with the other one, that means he's free fer ya!" 

The green-eyed girl sighed quietly. "Actually, I haven't gotten to speak to him, even though he comes to the house nearly ev'ry day. He seems nice, but I don't know… I don't think he's the kind of man to leave it all behind for true love… and it will certainly have to be that what moves my prince to come for me," she joked humourlessly, at what Yukari cupped the flower girl's face in her hands and snorted. 

"Nonsense! Ya're a very pretty lass, with those huge green eyes o' yers, an' are sweeter than honey. Who wouldn't like t' drag ya on a horse an' run away with ya like in the stories?" she grinned at her, trying to raise a smile in those full rosy lips of her friend. 

"Aye, maybe it's true, 'Kari, but princes don't usually care about these things… I must find the one who will fight for me even though I have no money and no title. And I haven't found a single man like that yet… or worse, it was already in love with someone else!" she said, her face slightly ashen. 

"That's coz they weren't the right one, hon," the redhead hugged the flower girl gently, patting her back. "Don't worry 'bout it… he'll come fer ya." 

~···*···~ Tbc~ 

**THanks ppl!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love ye all *hugglez***

**SabineballZ**: *grins* mwehehe... Well, they're gonna stay poor, the two things, at least that's how I wrote it… but *looks sorrowful* I didn't put any Allen bashin'… not in this fic at least ^^U… I tried te write somethin' that wasn't quite cliché, though I dunno if I succeeded or not, ye'll see in next chapters *grins impishly* 'nywhoo, thanks fer yer review!!!!! ^___^ 

**dreamingofflyingaway**: ^__^ Aye, the Aston girls are quite sneaky *cackles* oh, Hitomi is 17 an' Van is 19 I think… 'bout Van's age, I think I never decided it exactly ^^U an' I don't remember if I wrote it in any chapter… *shakes head* oh well, that means he can be as old as ye want him te be *sweatdrops* lol! Me own internet also bein' retarded *sighs*… but I managed te update 'nyway ^^ hope ye liked it! 

**Starry Eyed Wonder**: LOL!!! He's a darn infinity *bursts out laughin'* an' heey now I bet ye also like him bein' the horse boy, me dear horse freak ^_~ but *rolls on the floor laughin' like mad* omg!!! The straw bed!! I think I already told ye but blimey I was laughin' the whole mornin' at yer comment, I agree completely!!!!! *wink wink* so there that scene will be dedicated *grins goofily* aye aye aye!! I also want sisters!! *sobs* or brothers!! *sobs harder* only that I doona [*grins goofily*] want te be the conversation theme at the table, nono U_U… but as ye said, we 'ave each other sis! *hugs* Shiddles!! *laughs so hard she falls off chair* omg, I should really e-mail the [mmm… whaddaye call the ppl who include new words in the dictionary? Well, those ppl 'nyway ^^] suggestin' they include it ^_~ hehe… I also love Van's categories *grins impishly* an' the straw bed too xDD 

**Tevrah:** *blushes* Thank ye!!!!! ^____^ Ah, well, no, Allen isn't gonna be specially bad… one gets te understand his reasons, even though at first he's the main problem *sighs* 'nyway, thanks so much again!!!!!!!! 

**tamuril telrunye**: *grins widely* thankiez!! An' may I say, love yer name ^^ it sounds so much like Elvish… is it? ^__^ 

**Dreamboat Annie**: ^_________^ horses!! *giggles* I bet ye did *wink wink* how's Annie btw? Hope all well, an' don't worry 'bout the e-mail girl!! *grins* I know what's like, bein' stressed!! *shakes head* I'm stressed even durin' holidays, so don't ye worry ^^ I'll wait, hehe. Oh, well, Hitomi is in fact bein' payed fer what she does… an' she really wants te help Milly an' Dry, if it weren't fer her, their relationship would be doomed *sighs*… 'nyway, as ye see, Dry invites her te coffee too *chuckles* so they really take care o' the poor girl… 

**farhancharizard**: ^^ nay, Van's not a noble… but Hitomi does want a noble… well, that's the story… here's more 'nyway hehe 

**sqeekers**: Aaayee! *bows te floor* story really begins ^^ an' it continues *grins*… happy holidays te ye too ^___^ an' thanks fer reviewin'! 

**AN/ Ahhhh!!!!!! *hugs Van until he's out o' air* as 'Kari would say he's a walkin' lolly!! *drowns in her pool o' drool* an' Dry *hugs Dry as well* I love him too!!!!! I really like it there, though this was one o' the chapters that came out slightly twisted from what the original prevision was… oh well who cares *grins* I love Van's categories *grins* an' his cap… aah, I 'ave one same as his at home *sweatdrops* well, okay, I'd better say, his cap is inspired in me big sis' one, but the result ends up bein' the same *shrugs*…**   
**Oh, 'bout what 'appened te Amano an' Eriya… I mean, I 'ave no idea ^^U that thing Yukari mentions could be a whole story on its own, but I didn't develop it, an' it's never mentioned again, so ye can imagine whatever ye want…**   
**Ever 'appened the same te ye? Not consider a guy as "prince material", when in fact it could very well be the one ye're lookin' for? Ugh! *kicks herself* I'm givin' away the plot! Oh well, ye already expected her te end up with Van, aft all this is labelled as a V+H so why bother ^^U…**   
**Next chapter is one o' me favs *grins widely* it'll be here in other three days, aye! Til then *waves pirate hat* Happy Holidays te ye all ^____^ an' plz review!! They keep me goin' when I'm down *sighs*… now I'm plannin' on postin' the next chapter o' Natsu no E quite soon [hey Chelsey ^_~ goes fer ye!]…**   



	5. Glycine

**AN/ *grins wildly* I must say, I love this chapter! Hope ye like it too… An' thanks gazillions fer all the ppl who reviewed ^____^ this fic is somewhat special fer me, an' it makes me happy te read all yer comments, a huge thank ye fer all o' ye!! Happy New 2004 te ev'rybody, as the next update will be already next year *grins*…**

**IV. Glycine**   
_~ Friendship_

Millerna breathed in the scent of the gardenias that had been artistically arranged in a vase, placed on a table next to the piano. It was incredible how much could something as innocent and modest as flowers change so much the atmosphere of a house, and in so little time. 

She remembered the beautiful rose that Hitomi had given her a few days ago; it had been a little white bud when the flower girl had handed it to her, telling her to put it in water and place it in some place where she could see it bloom. 

Oh, and it had indeed, revealing after the first petals of innocent dazzling white an ardent red heart, some tiny sparkles of crimson shining like blood drops on the virginal white. She blushed at the implications Dryden might have wanted to give that flower, but she was definitely happy to see how well things were going between them, even after nearly nine weeks of that daily communication. 

She had managed to see him and talk to him for a while at the opera, but her sisters had been with her, and her soon-to-be-fiancé as well, so she'd only been able to exchange some polite words with him thanks to Eries, who had conveniently half-fainted on Dryden on their way out. Of course Millerna only got to talk with him for less than five minutes, always with Allen's presence at her side, but she had enjoyed the secret caress her lover had stolen when no one was looking, gently stroking her silk-covered palm before kissing the back of her hand to bid her goodbye. 

Allen was a constant worry in her head, the negotiations with the Schezar house getting quickly and steadily to the point of engagement, to which marriage followed right away. And, were she to judge from what she already knew from the sky-blue-eyed man's family, they tended to celebrate their weddings in no time, as it had happened with his sister, Serena. 

Millerna had attended the ceremony, barely a week after her first meeting with Hitomi; the youngest Schezar had married the only son of the Albatou family, a very handsome man but whose lineage wasn't quite as eminent as the Schezars, though they were very rich indeed. 

_Perhaps it was a marriage for true love_, she wondered, remembering the bliss that had showed on the bride's face at the altar, an expression that matched the groom's one. But then, it wasn't fair: why did she have to marry Allen forced by duty, if his sister had been allowed to marry for love? 

The young Aston turned around the corner of the corridor, and her gaze wandered out of the windows, where the early afternoon sun showered its rays down on the mansion, the gardens looking more magnificent than ever. She stopped just in time, nearly bumping into Allen, who was standing next to a wall clock with his eyes set a few meters ahead him. 

It was Hitomi carrying a fresh bunch of flowers in her arms, humming softly for herself as she filled with water a beautiful porcelain vase and selected with critical eye what flowers she was to fill it with. 

Millerna looked at her fondly; since the first time she'd arrived at Aston Manor, dirty, awfully thin and dressed in rags, she had changed a lot… at least in appearance, because her spirit had remained unchanged and as bright as ever. Her skinny body was starting to fill out nicely, revealing slender curves that made her appear more like the young woman she was; the violet-eyed blonde had given her some dresses, as well as a few blankets for her and her grandmother, and a couple of jackets to keep the cold at bay. As autumn's winds drew closer and closer, announcing a cold winter, Hitomi was slowly starting to claim a place of her own in Aston Manor, and in the hearts of some of their inhabitants. 

Allen was looking at her with an unreadable expression covering his handsome features, contented by his mute observance of the girl's doing as she rummaged trough the bunch of flowers, now stopping to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, now bringing her finger to her lips to suck it, accidentally prickled by a sharp thorn. 

It reminded him of her sister, the same look in her eyes, even though Serena's were the same blue as his, making him feel a little bit protective over that girl who cheered the house with her thousand flowers and scents. 

He'd been watching her for a while now, as the green-eyed girl prepared the bunches that were to adorn the room she was in. He had admired her exquisite taste to choose colours and forms, combining them to look graceful, sober, the right and precise measure to fill the room with a scent that was neither too intense, nor too weak. 

"I think you haven't met Hitomi yet, have you, Mr. Schezar?" asked Millerna's voice from behind him, sounding strangely amused. 

The flower girl spun around with a frightened expression on her face, with such bad luck that her elbow knocked over the porcelain vase she'd been filling up. The beautiful china fell to the floor, shattering with a loud crash in hundreds of pieces and soaking the carpet's edges, as well as the wooded planks of the parquet. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Miss Millerna," she whispered frantically, quickly stooping to pick up all the shards scattered across the place. "I am so so sorry…" she murmured again and again, as if in a prayer, knowing that if she was to pay for the lost piece, she would never have enough money to settle her debt. _Clumsy useless girl you are_, she scolded herself, biting her lip in pain as a sharp piece of china cut her right hand when she tried to pick it up, quite carelessly, as her mind was somewhere else: to be more precise, imagining what would come out of the disaster she had provoked. She hid her hand in her pocket and carried on with the other hand. 

"Don't worry about it, Hitomi," said Millerna in a soothing voice, joining the flower girl to tidy it up and immediately being followed by Allen. "My dad didn't like that vase after all," she grinned, sensing the nervousness that had taken hold of the green-eyed girl, who looked up at her with an imploring expression on her pretty heart-shaped face. 

"I don't have any money to pay you back, Miss Millerna, but if you let me work here long enough I'm sure I will be able to compensate you for what I've broken, but if only you could pay me a little bit to have some money to buy food for my grandmother I'd-" she said hastily. 

"Hitomi, I said it's okay," the young Aston calmed her with a grin, placing her hand on the flower girl's shoulder. "You don't have to pay us back, I will tell dad that I broke it," she said smiling with a casual shrug. 

"And I can pay for the broken vase, after all it was partly my fault that you were scared," said Allen kindly, his sky-blue eyes linking with her emerald ones. He smiled. "As Millerna said, we hadn't been introduced to one another. My name is Allen Crusade Schezar VII, and it's my pleasure to meet you." 

The flower girl drew in a deep breath of relief, as she finally understood and assumed that they weren't going to place the blame on her for what she'd done, that they had forgiven her. People who came from a world she had always believed to be intransigent and narrow-minded were proving her that kindness was also possible between rich people. Appearances were deceptive indeed. 

"M-my name is Hitomi," she stuttered, blushing a little when Allen took her left hand and kissed her on the back of it, making her feel like a little princess. "I am sorry that you'll have to pay for my clumsiness, I was just so absorbed into what I was doing that I didn't hear you were here," the green-eyed girl explained, wiping the water on the floor with a piece of cloth she usually used to dust the vases where she was to put the freshly-cut flowers. 

"Don't think more about that. It's the least I could do," he smiled. "One can see you really love what you do…" 

Hitomi slowly rose from the floor, shifting then her weigh from her right to her left leg as she felt the steady trickle of blood trailing down the palm of the hand stuffed in her pocket. The only thing she wanted was to run away from there, but she had to be polite to Millerna's future fiancé. He looked like a nice man, she decided; _not as good as Dryden, but not that bad_. 

"Yes, sir, I enjoy it very much. Aston Manor has a wonderful garden," she smiled, waving her arm in a wide arch to take in the whole span of the lush green grounds that could be seen through the crystal panels of the windows. 

Millerna could plainly read in the flower girl's eyes that she was eager to leave the room; when she noticed the small red mark that stained the pocket's fabric, and the unmistakable curling of the girl's fingers under the soft cloth, she decided to help her escape from the embarrassing situation. 

"Now, Hitomi, could you please go to the kitchens and send someone up to wipe the last remains of the vase, just to make sure there are no pieces around left?" she requested kindly, winking the eye that was out of Allen's view. "And make sure you get something for that hand of yours!" she added after the green-eyed girl had scrambled away with a quick curtsy and a nod of her head. 

Allen's gaze followed the retreating form of the girl until she turned the corner and disappeared from view; noticing Millerna's amethyst eyes fixed on him, he cleared his throat and got up with one of the flowers Hitomi had carried in his hand, a yellow tulip. He twirled the flower between his fingers for a moment, then left it on the tea table next to the window. 

"She really is adorable, isn't she?" commented Millerna with a soft smile on her lips. Allen nodded. 

"She looks very young, innocent… Serena was just the same as her," he murmured, wondering for a split second what the flower girl's dreams might be, if they would come true as her sister's… thwarting his own ones in the process. 

"Isn't she not anymore, milord?" quietly asked the younger Aston, caution edging her voice. 

"Young, yes. Innocent… she's a married woman now, milady. My mother used to say that no woman is really a woman before… err…" he trailed off, obviously embarrassed, but she supplied the words he hadn't dared to say out loud. 

"Before being bedded by a man, you mean," she completed with an amused grin. "I hope that your sister finds happiness in her… er, new found womanhood." 

Allen drew out a soft sigh. "Yes, I think she will, and I'm glad for her." 

Millerna observed his profile carefully; he looked honourable, and for what she'd seen, he was a kind and compassionate man too. _He would make indeed a good husband_, she had to agree with her father… only, that she had already chosen hers, and it was not Allen Schezar the one who had her love. 

~···*···~ 

He saw her petite though prettily curved form the moment she entered the stables, and Feahan noticed her too, for the stallion he was brushing nickered quietly and rubbed his head against Van's shoulder repeatedly, swishing his tail to get rid of the flies that buzzed around him. 

"Hey there," he called out softly to her. "I thought you were filling the house with your buds and blossoms," he left the brush on the ground and walked to where she was, smiling at how much she'd changed during his stay at the house. What two months ago had been a scrawny little girl covered in dirt was now blooming into a pretty young woman, though as full of smiles and sweetness as before. 

He immediately noticed the flush on her pale cheeks and covered the ground between them in three strides, applying his fresh hand to her head to check if she had fever. "Are you all right?" 

"Aye, I'm okay… I just made a fool of myself up there," she smiled faintly, heading for the comfortable mattress of hay where Van slept. The place was soothingly familiar, some kind of sanctuary where nothing could harm her. As long as she stayed in those stables, with the horses and the dark-haired boy with her, sitting on his bed, she would be safe. "I broke a vase, a very expensive one I think…" 

Van sat next to her and took a jug full of water from the small wooden table beside his mattress, pouring the crystal-clear liquid into a glass and then handing it out to Hitomi. It was then when he saw that her right hand had firmly stuffed in her front pocket, and that the white linen was tinted crimson. 

"What happened to your hand?!" he asked hoarsely, his callous warm ones taking her bloodied one out into the light, where he could see the extent of her injury. 

"No harm done, Van, really," she protested feebly, but he gave her a serious glance that made her close her mouth shut. "I simply cut myself when I was trying to pick up the pieces of the broken vase…" she bit her lip as he carefully proceeded to clean the cut to stop the bleeding, after having produced a clean cloth out of thin air and soaking it with water. 

"But I see you quite… happy," he reasoned, while his fingers explored the borders of the cut and, after wiping it with the cloth again, decided it was enough. He then rummaged through the pockets of his jacket, hanging from a long nail on the wall, until he found a yellowy bandage, the same one he had used countless times when some horse bit him, or when the blisters in his hands decided to burst open and start bleeding. He always kept that bandage clean, just in case, the cloth that had once been white now yellow and worn out, but it would serve well to his purposes. He wrapped it meticulously around her hand, until the bandage was too short and he had to tie it with a knot to stay still and in its place. 

Hitomi's eyes were fixed on Van's hands during all the process, silently admiring his confident movements and that quiet way of his that told her that he cared for her. "Mr. Schezar offered to replace it," she explained with a sigh; the auburn-eyed boy's head jerked up. 

"Schezar was there?" 

"Aye, Miss Millerna and him helped me to tidy the disaster… really Van, how can I be so clumsy?" she complained, shaking her head. He let out a long sigh and lied back, putting his hands behind his head in the gesture the flower girl had grown to recognize as distinctively his. The way he shrugged, the way he wore his old cap all day and all night, the was he moved had become something familiar, welcoming. It made her think at times that even if the sky fell down on their heads and the world was destroyed, Van would always be there for her. 

"You're not clumsy," he gave her a lop-sided grin; he got up and picked a fork, starting to pile the hay scattered across the ground after having led Feahan back into his box. "If you were, you couldn't work with flowers, you'd be prickling yourself all the time," he reasoned. Hitomi blushed, bringing her middle finger to her mouth in a way that gave away what had happened with that finger. 

The dark-haired boy let out a laugh and, setting the fork aside, he walked to her side and tousled her silky honey-blond hair as if she were nothing but a little girl. 

"Don't worry, 'Tomi, I think your hands are golden," he smiled encouragingly at her, who beamed in return. "But now, now, tell me about that Schezar… he didn't harm you, did he?" though he tried to conceal it, his tone was fiercely protective, and it made her chuckle. 

"No, Van, he didn't, you can spare his life," she said jokingly. "Actually, he's very nice… if I didn't know better, I'd say he's perfect for Miss Millerna." 

The horse boy grinned at her, shaking his head. "And, speaking of the devil, how are things between her and Dryden? Any news I don't know?" he asked mischievously, earning a playful poke in the ribs from Hitomi. 

"You're such a nosy guy!" she laughed, at what the raven-haired boy put on an offended expression. 

"Me? You hurt my delicate sensitivity by even thinking such a thing!" 

Hitomi let out another pearly laugh that finally died down and was replaced by a warm smile. "Oh Van, what would I do without you?…" 

"Bleed to death, that you'd do," he chuckled, getting up again and going into the tack room to get a saddle and a bridle to polish. He couldn't help it: when Hitomi was around he felt the terrible urge to busy his hands with something, or else he got terribly nervous, though he couldn't find a rational explanation to it. The flower girl sighed. 

"Probably, aye… Things between the lovers are very well… this morning Dryden sent her a cabbage rose, that means _Ambassador of Love_, and Millerna wanted me to send him a red camellia… it seems that the heroine of the opera that they watched when they first met wore that kind of flowers," she explained quietly, a dreamy expression on her face. "It means _You're a flame in my heart_."   


Van observed her in silence, vigorously rubbing the saddle with his cloth. "It seems as if you were the one in love instead of Miss Millerna," he stated; somewhere in the stables a horse whinnied softly, the constant swish of tails and buzz of flies filling the air. 

Hitomi sighed and lied down onto the mattress, her eyes staring at the ceiling; her dress clung to her soft curves tantalizingly, and the dark-haired boy fought to tear his gaze away from her, deciding that there was definitely something terribly interesting on the ground that he had failed to notice all those years. When he could find no excuse to keep on staring at the hay-covered stones, and starting to feel quite stupid, he fixed his stare on the saddle, which actually proved to be much more entertaining than the ground. 

The flower girl, happily oblivious to what was happening around her, closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. "I don't think I am in love, but I would like to," she confessed shyly, making the auburn-eyed boy's head turn towards her. She went on, taking his silence as an encouraging sign. "When I was just a kid, my mother used to tell me beautiful stories about princes that saved lovely princesses from evil dragon's clutches," her voice was misty, obscured when she talked about the memories that had shaped her as she was now. "She used to call me 'little princess', as did da…" 

"Well, they should see you now… Princess of the Flowers you are in here," he smiled at her, trying to lighten up her pretty heart-shaped face. 

"She told me that one day my Prince would come and get us out of our misery," the green-eyed girl said dreamily, an innocent and wonderfully child-like look of delight on her face. 

"So, princess, you've had many years to think about that prince of yours, you must know what he is like," he said, intending to keep his tone neutral. She giggled, a girlish gesture that Van could only find loveable in Hitomi. 

"Oh, aye, Mr. Fanel, I know indeed!" she grinned. "He is a kind and compassionate man, who sees me, loves me for what I really am; he makes me laugh, and always tries to protect me from harm. He has a warm heart, and will take us both to my grandma and me to his big house where we won't be hungry, cold or lonely ever again," she finished with bright eyes. Rose colouring her pale cheeks, she turned to Van, bitting her lip in mild embarrassment. "I must sound pretty stupid, huh?" 

He fumbled with the right words, while trying to fight down the lump that had formed in his throat at the same time. "N-no! Course not, 'Tomi," he assured her, rubbing the saddle energetically. "And, do you think you've found that prince of yours?" 

She smiled sardonically. "At first and for a second I thought it could be Dryden… I really envy the kind of love he shares with Millerna, that defies all conventions, all social rules or opinions. I guess that's why I am so thrilled when I speak of the flowers they exchange…" she sighed softly. "Maybe it's when I notice what I don't have, and would like to…" she looked at Van, whose eyes were fixed on her, and inscrutable light in their burgundy depths. She let out a nervous laugh. "Heavens, I sound like a child… I'm sorry Van, it wasn't my intention boring you to death with my stupid dreams," Hitomi apologized, but the dark haired boy shook his head slowly. 

"No, no, it's okay, 'Tomi… it's all right." 

But deep down, he knew that things were not exactly what he would define as "all right". He had surprised himself thinking of Hitomi as he had never thought of a woman before. Wait a second… a woman? Since when she had become a woman instead of a girl in his mind? Heck, since when the flower girl actually **was** in his mind? 

_Pretty long time, now_, a part of him stated, and he knew it true. First curiosity, then a blooming friendship had caused the green-eyed girl to be a constant thought in his head, but now he was stepping right into quicksands. 

Good Gods, he was starting to think of creating Category 5, just for Hitomi. And he was terribly afraid to label it. 

_~ When she passes him by_   
_She's a ray of light_   
_Like the first drop of sun_   
_From the sky_   
_And he knows she's a queen_   
_Who deserves a king_   
_But he is not a king_   
_And she doesn't see him ~_

~···*···~ 

Hitomi was shivering from all the excitement, tense as an bow's string; she burst into the stables like a hurricane, her soft golden strands adorably framing her face and falling down her shoulders, curling lightly at the ends. 

"Van!! VAN!!" she yelled happily, throwing herself onto the mattress, then having to get up again, too hyperactive to stay calm and quiet in the same place for more than three seconds. A loud grunt followed her joyful shout, and she bit her lip. 

"Go on, yell again and let's see if you scare the horses enough so that they actually succeed in trying to beat me to a pulp," his young voice came out of a box where a roan mare was prancing nervously around the place. A second later the door opened, revealing a dust-covered Van with straw on his cap-less head, black bangs pointing out in all directions. 

"Hey, I had never seen you without your cap," she smiled, forgetting that she was supposed to be apologetic for what she had provoked, but that thought was far away from her mind at the sight of him like that. Without the cap, his eyes were fully visible, a strange shade of brown sprinkled with crimson that made her think of ripe strawberries in a cinnamon mist. 

"Well, you nearly got to see me without a head," he replied sarcastically, running his hand thought his hair to get rid of the hay bits there. "Okay, are you going to tell me what matter of capital importance made you yell like that?" 

Hitomi grinned goofily at his words, clutching a single flower in her fingers; she showed him the tiny blossom, five double petals so lobbed that they gave the impression of being ten instead of just five. It certainly wasn't the flower that one might think of when trying to express words of undying love, but its humbleness was deceitful… 

"Look!" 

Van frowned in puzzlement. "Very beautiful. And?" 

The flower girl smacked him on the head. "The meaning, you silly!! It's a date!!" she squealed, and the dark-haired boy placed his hand on her lips to hush her. For a moment the green-eyed blonde could've sworn her heart beat double, but it soon resumed its normal pace, if it had ever changed it, that is. 

"All right, you can tell me what it means but if you don't keep it down it won't be just me, but the whole house will know," he grinned at her, and she smiled back, excitement tingling up her spine. 

"This means '_rendezvous_', a date, a secret date!" she smiled from ear to ear, clutching the flower like mad. "He told me that he would give us more details, but that he wanted Millerna to know that he had to see her again, privately," she whispered, totally happy. 

It was amazing, really, how something that wasn't directly implied in her well-being, in her own happiness, could stir such amount of feeling in her, he thought. 

"Good, good, I was starting to think that this man would never move a finger to be with her!" he smiled, picking up the cap from the floor and dusting it before putting it on again. But as he was going to, Hitomi's hands jerked up and grabbed her own ones. 

"Don't." 

He froze at her touch. Was it his imagination, or had it really been that electrifying? Had he sizzled under her palms, or had it been just an illusion? "What?" he asked hoarsely. His burgundy eyes were now full exposed to the daylight, that played games of lights and shadows with his face, replacing the permanent shadow that dwelled there when he wore his cap. 

"Don't put it on again. I like you better this way," she simply stated, the sincerity in her words reaching the very core of the raven-haired boy. 

_Don't be stupid, Fanel_, he chided himself. Stubbornly, he put on the cap again, and the pout Hitomi rewarded him with was so endearing that he thought that winding her up a little was something he'd have to do more often. She looked so cute when she was annoyed… 

_Don't go that way, you know it's a dead end_, he told himself. _She's waiting for Prince Charming… you're not that prince, and you know._

"You are a mulish man," she protested, and he bowed to the floor, in mock imitation of the gentlemen. 

"At your service, madam," he smiled. "But what are you doing here yet, wasting your time on me? Have you told Millerna about the date?" 

Hitomi grinned widely, her eyes sparkling again. "No, no yet!!" she said, breaking into a run towards the kitchens. She turned back before closing the door behind her and blew him a kiss. 

Van smiled slowly as she ran away into the house, her sweet scent still floating in the air. 

_Cherish this moment, Fanel. This will be the most you'll get from her._

~···*···~ 

Tbc~   


*wipes a tear* thanks ppl, it means quite a lot te me that ye're still readin' this, ye 'aven't abandoned me! *hugs* thankiez tons!!!!!!! 

**SabineballZ**: Haha! Aye aye, fer once Tomi has some sorta crush on Dry an' not Allen... nono, he won't create much trouble I promise *grins* Merle was a lil bit too much te 'ave it in there if I wanted this te be relatively short, so she stays a kitten *hugs Merle* hehehe… Tomi still lookin' fer Prinche Charmin'… 

**Starry Eyed Wonder**: *hugs till ye're out o' air* ye know ye keep me goin' girl?! Ye, along with me damsel's comments an' praises make me think this is still good *grins* I think I've read yer review fer cheerin' up somethin' like… 4 times or so ^^U, really!! Scarves… aye, red definitely *grins impishly* must say girl, straw scene written last night ^_~… strange, that I don't drink coffee at all an' described it as such a wonderful thing! Well, must've been coz the other day I was really cold an' took a sip o' some friend's cup o' chocolate an' moka one… worked wonders te me poor throat *sighs* LOL! Sweep her away on a horse *bursts out laughin'* hadn't thought o' that one!! xD an' *puts hand to heart an' sniffs* ye DID get what I wanted te mean… ahhh!! *jumps at yer arms* I love yer philosophical thinkin', same as mine girl!!!!! Now I must start doin' just that an' reconsider all the guys around me *sobs*… feel-gooders *is so honoured she can't speak* ye make me go all emotional too!! *hugs till ye're… hmm.. what colours were missin'? K, hug till ye're orange* (now, blue, purple an' orange covered) ^___^ 

**Dreamboat Annie**: lol!! Well, as this only has 7 chapters, plus prologue an' epilogue, it won't take that long fer dear ol' Tomi te understand what she feels… ^_~ I'd also love te 'ave a friend like 'Kari *grins* she's so cute! An' ye like the flowers? ^___^ that was the original idea, what this fic, along with a couple o' songs, is based an' inspired on… an' oooohhh *hugs like mad* thanks fer the review te Natsu! *grins widely* I'll write ye an e-mail as soon as possible… me also now quite stressed *grumbles* Zoology *mutters* Maths *growls* Chem *sobs* Biochem… I'r better stop or I'll end up go lookin' fer a bridge, as Dee says… 

**Tevrah**: *nods wildly* I totally agree with ye, but Hitomi doesn't seem te *sighs*… hehe, is it predictable, that Tomi will fall fer Allen? *grins mischievously*… thanks tons fer reviewin'!!!!!! ^________^ 

**sqeekers**: *blushes* thank ye… *grins sheepishly* the truth is I'm from Spain ^^U an' I 'ave no English-speakin' relatives… someone told me I've got a cute accent speakin' *grins* I think it's a mixture o' British (picked it up when a kid), American (had an American teacher fer quite some years) an' Irish (been there twice *sighs dreamily*). My accent in writin' is cool? Oh wow, thanks! Lol, ye weren't nosy ^^ feel free te ask any time! 

**Kanberry**: ^_____^ thanks a million!!! Glad ye like it *grins* here's more! 

**Anette**: *goes beet red* blimey, thanks!! *looks shyly at toes* Happy that ye think like that, I feel very honoured!! Aye, I keep on postin'! ^______^ 

**Jeany**: *grins widely* well, didn't 'ave te wait much, ne? ^^ hope ye like it! Thanks a million fer reviewin'!! 

**Kaurin**: ^____^ nah, ye didn't but it doesn't matter! MIA? *is lost*… I'll 'ave te ask where's that… *shakes head* Lol! nono, I'm not gonna delete it, not at all! I love me ficcies all too much… *bursts out laughin'* the announcement thingy was really funny! *blushes* thank ye so much ^__^ I won't get down, nay! But the review thingy would be nice, lol! Yer reviews do keep me goin'!!! *grins like mad an' hugs* 

**AN/ Now, when I finished this I was so sleepy I could be hardly awake *stifles a yawn* aye, half three in the mornin'… an' I am not a superwoman *glares at a certain missy out there* who is fit an' fresh as a rose with 5 hours o' sleep *groans*… an', unluckily, I'm also a person totally unable te sleep in late the followin' day T.T**   
**But I just couldn't let go, I just love the way he looks at her, thinks o' her… ye know, great loves an' great passions are not always instant, I think Cupid 'as a pair o' arrows that are… o' "slow action", that build up love lil by lil ^_^ an' that's what's 'appenin' te Van *hugs him like mad*… oh, actually, the song is one o' the ones that inspired this fic (coz aye, 95% o' me ideas come outta songs *sighs* I'm a helplessly musical person!), it's "She doesn't see him", by Sarah Brightman, really sweet an' sooo fittin'! *grins***   
**Aye aye, so... other 3 chapter te go + epilogue an' it's done ^__^!**   



	6. Chickweed

**AN/ Hey there ppl!!!! How was the start o' the New Year? ^___^ hope it went well fer all o' ye... so, here's the next chapter, as promised, te inaugurate the new year *grins* As ye may imagine, Esca is *still* not mine, annoyin' I know, but I'm lookin' fer the genie lamp see if I get me wishes granted... Thanks so so much te all me reviewers!!!!!!! *hugs ye* An' now, on with the story, that's drawin' te an end... but not just yet *grins impishly***

~···*···~ 

**V. Chickweed**   
_ ~ Rendezvous_

Her navy-blue eyes narrowed with a smile as they observed the delicate wisteria branches in a vase, softly dangling over a short folded piece of paper that was under her sister's favourite diadem. She could guess what the note said in Millerna's handwriting, and Eries smiled widely, sighing as she sat by the window and watched the view below; winter's echoes were already filling the air, dissolving the last autumn threads little by little. Some of the trees in the yard had already shed their leafs, covering the ground with a carpet of fire colours that warmed her heart. 

Autumn was her favourite season, the crisp air of the night caressing her skin as she opened the window and stared outside; a smile found its way to her lips when she portrayed her sister and her cousin in those precise instants. It was the right time, the moment they'd been all planning for a whole week. 

Through flowers, notes and small hints given at the flower girl, her sister had finally put together all the pieces of the puzzle that had been her rendezvous, finding a very specific message. A semi-plucked flower with eight petals: eight o'clock. A short poem extract from a play: the playhouse. A whispered 'tomorrow' to the flower girl had pointed out the date, perfectly chosen to provide her younger sister with the perfect excuse. 

_"There is a new opera playing tonight, father," had declared Millerna that same morning, after preparing her speech lines the night before with her sister and cousin. "The singers are very good, and the composer is brilliant."_

_"Enough, dear," had chuckled Grava Aston with a smile. "You know I have nothing against your visits to the opera, as long as someone I trust goes with you, but you know Eries can't come, she has a flute concert, haven't you, darling?" he had asked at her, and the navy-blue-eyed woman had nodded, giving her cousin an expressive side-glance._

_Marlene had immediately waved her hand delicately. "I've been told it's a very good opera, I would be delighted to go with Millerna to see it," she had said with a sweet smile. Grava had curled his moustache reflexively for a few moments, during which the three women had held their breath and crossed all fingers, praying all the gods for him to agree._

_"… Mr. Schezar didn't say he would come, right?" he had mused out loud, and Millerna had hurried to deny it with a fervent gesture of her head, making the pale blond curls dangle around her shoulders. "Well then, I don't see why I should forbid you such a formative activity, my dears," he had finally smiled. "What time must we tell Mr. Fanel to be ready to accompany you to the opera theatre?"_

_"Oh, Eries told me she would be back by half past eight, so I thought that, to arrive to the play in time, we might go this afternoon to pay a visit to Miss Erica Swann, who is also going to the opera tonight," Millerna had cautiously exposed. "We would just need Mr. Fanel to pick us up at eleven o'clock."_

And his father had obediently swallowed the bait that they had laid for him, so that no one would ever suspect that her sister was in a common playhouse with Dryden, watching an old legend on the stage called "Sora", with Marlene acting as an escort for Millerna –just in case-. 

And so the horse boy was to pick them up at the playhouse at eleven to drive both women back to Aston Manor, and no one would ever guess what had happened that night. 

A delicious aroma reached her nostrils, and she sniffed it contently. Pumpkin cream, she smiled; she was glad that they had one of the best chefs in the whole city. Though terribly eccentric, Mr. Mole was a real genius in the kitchen, being able to create the most tasty and sophisticated dishes one could imagine. He had been with them for more than twenty years, and although he had once had a name, no one in the house could remember it, so that they called him just Mr. Mole, or Moleman, given his uncanny resemblance to the animal of the same name. 

_Marlene will kill Millerna for making her miss this_, she chuckled, leaving her flute's case on the table. Right then, the sound of a galloping horse out in the gardens made her head turn sharply to the window, and she nearly ran outside to see who was coming. 

Could have something happened to her sister or her cousin? _Nay_, she scolded herself for being so childish, _they are with Dryden, and, come on, what could happen to them? It must be someone else..._

She had changed into a more informal attire to be at home, not expecting any visits that evening, so she blindly put on a gown that was on the couch and crept out of her chambers, heading for the staircase to see who the newcomer was. 

The voice of the butler drifted through the corridor as the door creaked when it opened. 

"Oh, g'd'evening, Mr. Schezar, we weren't expecting you tonight," said the man politely, and Eries panicked. 

_By all the gods, not him, not now!_, she thought frantically, nearly stumbling with a crease on the soft carpet that covered the wooden floor. _Couldn't he just be ill, or stay at his place for tonight?_

"I know, Jenkins, I know," his baritone voice send chills up her spine, the last confirmation she needed to confirm that Allen Schezar was really there, just about to ruin their perfect plan. She didn't even want to think of the implications of the outcome of it all if it went wrong. 

The pale blonde heard how the butler guided the newcomer into her father's tea room, where she knew Grava was always to be found at that time of the evening, sipping his jasmine tea with parsimony as he read the newspaper. 

_Think, Eries, think_, she ordered herself to stay calm. _Let's find out what brings dear Mr. Schezar here… maybe he just wants a scoop of sugar_, she thought humourlessly, as she put on a calm and collected mask on her face and glided down the stairs, the hem of her gown waving elegantly around her feet. She needed to know what was happening in the tea room, and quickly. 

"Miss Eries, may I help you?" 

The voice of the young maid startled her so badly that she gasped, flinching at the unexpected sound. Her sharp mind immediately thought of the small music room next to her father's private one, and smiled at the young girl dressed in black and white. 

"Yes, you may help me. I have decided I want to practice a little bit in the Music Room. Go and fetch my flute if you please," she ordered, at what the young maid bowed her head and hurried upstairs to do as told. 

Making sure no one else was around, Eries scrambled away into the room and closed the cherry doors, dashing to the small door that connected that room with her father's. The murmur of the men's voices was muffled, but if she concentrated hard, she could make out the words. 

She snorted at what she heard. _Politics? And I've run and worried myself so much over **politics**?_, she angrily thought, though immensely relieved to find out that her sister was safe. 

Just after she'd voiced that thought in her mind, she cursed herself for doing so, as the question she'd been dreading floated through the wooden door to her ears. 

"I didn't see any of your daughters, nor your niece this evening, sir," said Allen's voice. 

"Well, Eries is upstairs, she might have not heard you coming," Grava explained. _Hah, as if_, snorted the navy-blue eyed girl as her father went on. "My niece and Millerna have gone to the opera tonight, you know how much she likes it…" 

"Perhaps I could go and join them? I heard that it was '_Asgard, the gift of the Gods_' tonight, maybe I could go there to watch the second part after the intermission," the sky-blue-eyed man suggested, and Eries fell her heart sink. She crossed her fingers in vain, wishing her father to say that it was better if he didn't, but of course such a miracle didn't happen. 

"Why, sure thing, my dear boy. I presume the intermission will be in half an hour or so, and in the meantime we could talk a little longer," the eagerness in her father's voice told Eries how much Grava sometimes missed the presence of a man in the house, and she felt slightly guilty. 

Because yes, Eries had been very close to marriage a year ago, but she had escaped from it telling his father that if he tried to wed her without her permission, she would go into a cloister. He loved her dearly as the eldest of her daughters, and had agreed with her to let her remain single living at home with them; since then, he had devoted himself to finding the perfect husband for Millerna, not knowing that the girl had been faster at choosing the man to love. 

_Bless father for his love for politics_, she fervently thanked whatever god had performed the little miracle of giving her some time to act. Without thinking it twice, she practically ran to the kitchens, bumping into the maid carrying her flute to the Music Room, who gaped at her mistress, trying to understand what was going on, and what she was now to do with the silver instrument. 

_Right, I need the horse boy_, Eries thought instantly, refusing the temptation of stopping to taste the pumpkin soup and yelling an excuse to all the house staff she found on her way, saying that she'd lost something terribly important and that she was going to check if it was in the carriage. 

She knew very well that her sister's honour lay in her arms now. 

~···*···~ 

"Hitomi, you asked me if you could help me… right?" he sighed, raising his head from the hoof of the chestnut stallion tied to the gate, standing out of its box while the two people around worked on him. He got up and leaned onto the horse, placing his arms on its back and casting an ironic glance to the girl hidden behind the stallion's neck. She gave him a sheepish smile. 

"Aye, I did," she agreed. 

"And, you said you would follow each and every single one of my orders, didn't you?" 

The green-eyed girl looked puzzled. "A-aye…" 

"Then could you explain why are you plaiting the horse's mane when I told you to brush his tail?!" he groaned, burying his face in the soft dark brown coat of fur he was leaning onto. 

The flower girl scratched the back of her head, her innocent expression slightly apologetic. "But it looks cute on him…" she protested feebly, and Van just moaned again, something that sounded pretty much like '_girls!_'. She chuckled, placing her fresh hand on his head and giving him comforting little pats.   


"Ohh just sit down and watch, at least you won't disturb me while I work," he grumbled, resuming what he'd been doing while she obediently walked to the hay bed and sat down, rubbing her hands to warm them. 

"I'm sorry, Van... I guess it's just that I'm excited for Dryden and Millerna… I'll come with you to fetch them," she declared with that –oh-so-well-known now to Van- sparkle of enthusiasm that, if translated into words, meant 'I don't care what you say because I'm gonna do exactly what I want to'. And he was quite sure he was unable to deny her anything. Anyway, that didn't stop him from trying. 

"No way, 'Tomi, it'll be really late and then you'll have to go back on your own," he shivered unconsciously at the thought of what could happen to her at night. Anybody could just follow her, now that she didn't look like a beggar as much as before… he growled in rage when he pondered what dangers awaited her outside, alone in the darkness. But she laughed, shaking her head. 

"Oh, Van, don't be childish, I've lived in the streets since I was six!" she chuckled. "And for many years I didn't go back home until two or three in the morning, nothing will happen today," Hitomi said happily. 

He bit back the words that burnt his lips, resisting the impulse to embrace her and drown himself in her sweet flower scent, and covered his burgundy gaze with his cap, more grateful than ever to have something that let him hide his eyes, where all raw emotions and feelings showed as clearly as in a mirror. "All right, princess, I'll ride you back home if you want to come, is that okay?" he offered with a lop-sided grin. "We'll have to get the cart ready…" he started, only to stop her with a hurried gesture. "NO! Don't move, Hitomi," he warned her with wide and mockingly frightened eyes. "God only knows what you might do if you lay your golden hands on a carriage…" 

"Why, you-!" she started protesting between chuckles when the door of the stables burst open, startling both of them and some horses, that nickered nervously. 

Standing by the door was Eries, dressed in a silk gown and a pair of slippers full of mud, her hair disheveled and her cheeks rosy from the cold wind that blew outside. She was panting from the effort, and she looked at them as a starved man would eye a roasted chicken. 

"Miss Eries, what-?" started Van, blinking in mild disbelief, but he was interrupted by her. 

"We need to go and get Millerna out of The Escaflowne, **now**!" she exclaimed. Hitomi jerked up, worry all painted across her flushed face. 

"Why so?" she inquired, fear slowly invading her. "She's with Dryden now…" 

Eries scoffed impatiently, tapping with her foot on the ground. "Allen's here, and he's going to the opera in half an hour to join Millerna and Marlene… only that they're not there," she hissed. "We need them to be there in time, or if not everything will be discovered." 

Taking charge of the situation, Van made some quick mental sums and scowled. "No way we'll have time… unless…" he turned to Hitomi with a serious glance. "I need you to untie the knot of the rope when the man comes to get the stallion, so that we get him to waste time trying to catch him," he explained, while he walked to the saddle and pulled out the stirrups, lengthening them. The flower girl stomped her foot on the ground angrily. 

"No way I'm staying behind, Van Fanel, I've been the one who started all this and you won't kick me out so easily!" she declared irately, in such a way that the auburn-eyed boy stared at her, surprised by her sudden outburst of temper… who would've guessed that under all the sweetness and smiles she could also roar when she wanted to? 

Eries harrumphed hastily. "Very well, come the two of you but don't waste any more time. Please get the cart ready while I dress properly and tell Father that we're going to retrieve something I forgot at the Noisette's house after the concert," she instructed them, and after saying those words she pivoted on her heels and ran back to Aston Manor, leaving both youngsters pretty befuddled. 

Five minutes later, the navy-blue-eyed girl was standing again in the middle of the stables, Van sitting on the driver's place with Hitomi next to him, and the cart ready to set off. With an approving nod, Eries jumped into the carriage and the dark-haired boy clicked his lips, sending the two stallions harnessed to the cart into a trot. 

Hitomi clutched Van's arm tightly as they flew out of Aston Manor, crossing the gates and heading for the small playhouse, The Escaflowne, where Millerna had gone with Dryden. The soft breeze turned into a howling hurricane in her ears as the horse boy led the cart with expert hands along the streets, now turning left, then right, again right and then straight for a while, then left… 

She could feel Van's strain in the quiet tremor of his lean form, as the cord of a violin that had been stretched to the limit; his chiseled jaw was clenched, and she held onto him for dear life, telling herself that if all carriage trips were like that one she definitely couldn't understand the nobles: she'd rather go on foot that undergo a ride like that again. 

Van drew out a sharp hiss when he felt her warm form leaning onto him, looking for his support. The sweet little creature at his side, to whom he was losing his heart, was shivering violently, the thin jacket she'd grabbed last minute from the nail on the wall of the tack room barely protecting her pale skin from the coldness of the night. 

Her honey-gold tresses, until the moment gathered in a loose bun to keep her bangs out of her eyes, were now swaying madly in the wind that whipped their faces, and he had to restrain himself so as not to crush her to his body to protect her right there, fearing that maybe the wind might pluck his beautiful little iris' petals.   


_This is going nowhere_, he told himself, tightening his grip on the reigns until his knuckles turned white; he forced himself to concentrate on the route to get to the playhouse. He exhaled in relief when he saw the lights of the theatre growing closer and closer until he brought the cart to a halt in front of the old building. 

Hitomi gasped from the sudden stop, and when she raised her head -buried in Van's shoulder until then- to watch the theatre, a wide smile of recognition spread across her flushed face. "Hey, I know this place! Yukari and me used to sneak in and watch the plays," she grinned, her eyes softening at the memory. 

Eries got out of the carriage in a split second, and was already running to the playhouse when the flower girl caught up with her and stopped her, grabbing her wrist. "Miss Eries, I know this place very well, I can go and find Miss Millerna much faster than you," she plainly said. The pale blond was silent for a second and then smiled at her, trust shining in her eyes. 

"All right, Hitomi, go then. I'll stay outside with Van," she said softly; the green-eyed girl beamed at her and dashed away into the building. 

~···*···~ 

The presence holding her hand seemed… nearly unreal to her. It had been so long since the last time they'd actually gotten to touch… 

On the stage in front of them, a beautiful woman with elfish ears and waves of long snowy hair that reached down her waist was singing to the hero of the story, a man with blue eyes and soft sandy blond hair; Millerna was enraptured by the love story unfolding before them. The sighs and quiet sniffs of the maids sitting next to them made her smile, wondering what it would be like, to live depending on those popular kind of plays to keep your mind our of the daily worries, while as she could go to the most expensive theatres and operas whenever she wanted. 

"I've missed you every single day and night of the days we've been apart," Dryden's voice was just a whisper in her ears, and she smiled when she noticed that they were the exact words the man on stage had said at the same time. 

She turned to face him; the darkness of the playhouse, added to the lights that illuminated the stage, created a magic atmosphere that stole her breath and left her staring into his deep dark green orbs, inches away from his handsome face in shadows. Gods, she had so missed being with him… 

She'd missed spending the long evenings by his side, talking for hours and hours about anything. She had missed his sharp ironic comments, the way his rich voice reached to the core of her soul, the way he smiled at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. How time seemed to stop when she was with him, how he could make all her worries go away, forget them at his side, even if the only touch they were allowed to have was nothing more than a gentle caress. It didn't matter, as long as they were together and could share their dreams, never tiring of each other. Life seemed so much more beautiful with him… 

"You have sure seen this before, eh?" she asked in a husky whisper, grinning at him. Her soon-to-be-fiancé did not exist for her right now; this was a piece of heaven they had snatched from Time's hands, turning back the sand clock and going back to the days when the two of them had visited all the playhouses in Arzas by Dryden's expert hand. He had showed her the real world, the one that was out the golden gates of her house. At his side, she'd experienced the thrill of the secrecy, Eries or Marlene ever their faithful companions to provide Millerna an excuse to sneak out of Aston Manor. 

Dryden shrugged with an cocky grin on his lips. "The last time I did, the actor playing hero tripped over a box on the stage and nearly fell off on the audience," he said. "The funny thing is that it happened while he was saying the line of 'May the wrath of the gods fall upon me'…" 

Millerna burst into tiny giggles, that stopped at once as the man's hand reached up to her face and his fingertips gently brushed her warm skin; her amethyst orbs widened, and she stared at him, perfectly aware that she was loosing herself in the bottomless depths of his dark-forest eyes. Her body tensed in expectation at his soft touch, his hand tracing her jaw line, then descending in pilgrimage to her parted lips; he lingered there for a while, his fingers wanting to pay tribute to them with sweet caresses. 

Oblivious to what was happening around them, Dryden brought his hand up again, marveling at the smooth skin that looked like porcelain glowing in the darkness of the place. His fingers slowly reached her nape, and he leaned closer, cupping her blushing face with his other hand. 

"Millerna…" he managed to whisper hoarsely, sending chills up her spine that inflamed her veins, and he drew closer, his lips mere inches away from hers. The first kiss of true love. 

"Miss Millerna!! Dryden!!" a frantic hiss that came from behind their seats broke the spell, and they separated brusquely, recognizing the owner of that voice as Hitomi. 

Between the loose wooden planks that were the floor of the stands where they were seated, they saw a brilliant pair of green eyes that gleamed in the shadows. 

"Hitomi! What's wrong, what are you doing here?!" asked the chocolate-brown haired man with a worried scowl, taking Millerna's hand in his and squeezing it. The flower girl bit her lip nervously, knocking softly on the wooden planks that were under Marlene's feet to get her attention. 

"We must leave this very instant, sir, and bring you all to the opera. Mr. Schezar will be there for the second part of the performance," she explained in an anxious whisper. Dryden let out a curse between gritted teeth, as he signaled Marlene to get ready to go and stood up abruptly; Millerna followed him, putting on her cloak, and her cousin did as well. 

"Didn't anybody tell him of something called 'right timing'?" muttered the young merchant as they made their way through the crown, murmuring 'sorrys' and 'excuse mes' to get to the entrance. 

Hitomi was waiting for them there, her clothes covered in dust and her hair a mess, but they had no time to lose. In a matter of minutes they were outside by the carriage, sketching a quick plan of what to do; as Marlene, Eries and Millerna, who was still slightly flushed -and starting to be annoyed with Allen for spoiling what would've been her first kiss-, jumped into the carriage, Dryden got on his horse, Oberon, and Hitomi climbed right next to Van. 

"Next stop: the Royal Opera House of Arzas," the auburn-eyed boy announced in a murmur as he cracked his whip, forcing the horses to break into a controlled canter. 

Luckily for them, the opera house wasn't far away from The Escaflowne, so it was only a few minutes until they could see the old building, with its stone garlands of flowers adorning the windowsills and the doors' lintels. 

But Fate, maybe thinking that luck had smiled too many times on the lovers that night, decided to give wings to Allen's horse, so that the gentleman arrived sooner than them to the Opera house for a matter of seconds; when Van turned round the last corner, he brought the cart to a sudden halt, the flower girl nearly falling off the driver's seat if it hadn't been for his arm, locked securely around her waist. 

"Oh, gods, no…" she breathed as she saw the blond gentleman elegantly getting off the horse as we was greeted by the man outside the opera, who beckoned him in with a sign and a polite smile. "What are we going to do now?" 

Dryden's horse cavorted on the paved street, and the three blond heads of the Astons peeked out of the carriage, asking nervously why they had stopped. At the sight of Allen, Millerna gasped. 

"We're doomed," she murmured in a defeated tone, burying her face in her hands; Dryden frowned in deep worry, and even though he wanted to say something to ease Millerna's own anxiety, his mouth was as dry as a desert. 

"Don't stop, Van, just drive to the entrance, elegantly, don't rush, and adopt a calmed expression, as if nothing was wrong," calmly ordered Marlene, taking her cousin's hand in hers and giving her a reassuring smile. The dark-haired boy stared at her for a moment, and then nodded, clicking his tongue to urge the horses to move forward. 

Eries stared wide-eyed at her cousin, whose eyes shone like embers in the darkness of the carriage. "What are you planning on saying, Marlene? Have you got an excuse?" 

The beautiful blonde gave her a serene smile. "We don't need an excuse right now, not until we meet Allen… I'll have made up something by then, maybe that we were nearly robbed, or that Miss Swann invited us to have supper and we lost track of the time it was," she shrugged. "There are many things we can say, and they'll believe them as long as we do not look as though we'd done something wrong." 

She turned to Millerna and took her hands. "Okay, Milly, be calm and, whatever you do up there with Mr. Schezar, be sure you never betray yourself acting as a guilty person," Marlene instructed her. "I'll back you up." 

The cart stopped in front of the heavy chestnut doors; Eries placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed it open with an encouraging smile. "You can do it, it'll work." 

Hitomi saw the two nobles -one quite shaky, the other perfectly collected and bearing a bright smile on her lips- walk into the marble halls; then the doors closed after them, and the elegant world of aristocracy was once again out of her reach. _Maybe my prince is now in there…_, she thought, nibbling on her lower lip reflexively; for his part, Van merely drove the cart to the street where Dryden was waiting for them, a resigned grimace covering his handsome features. 

"It was too perfect to last long," he simply muttered with a sad sigh. He then turned to Eries, who had drawn the curtains of the carriage and was looking at him with pity in her navy-blue orbs. "I suppose you wouldn't come with me and watch the rest of the play, right?" he asked humourlessly. The pale blonde shook her head with a sad smile. 

"I must go back home, or else father will start worrying," she explained. Dryden nodded, understanding, and then he turned to Hitomi, who was still holding Van's arm in an unconscious gesture. 

"Do you want me to bring you home, beautiful?" he offered; right now he just didn't want to be alone, he wanted to forget that Millerna was going to be with Allen in that box for the rest of the night, when it should be him the one with her. 

He had prepared it so carefully, the time, the place, the night when he would try to ask her to marry him. He had even had a ring prepared, a beautiful dragon-shaped golden ring with a blood-red ruby for an eye, that had belonged to his mother. He knew that it was rash and, very probably, also stupid, but he'd wanted to offer her the chance of choosing him, of really deciding if she wanted to live at his side. But plans could never go right… 

"Actually, I had thought of taking her there myself," said the horse boy, and something in the youngster's voice made the merchant look at him, trying to work out what those maroon eyes held within: fierce protectiveness, an ardent gaze that defied time and space to challenge his will, his indomitable spirit. 

He chuckled as the realization dawned on him, knowing that Hitomi was surely oblivious to his feelings. Who knew, maybe even the boy himself didn't fully understand them. "Oh, of course… then how about if I lend you my horse and you two ride to her house, while I drive the cart back to Aston Manor?" he suggested, finding some solace in helping Van. 

The burgundy depths of the horse boy sparkled at his offer; terribly tempting, but if Dryden was as good at reading thoughts as he prided himself of being, the boy also wasn't sure if he could leave the cart in his care. 

"Don't worry, I know how to drive these," he assured him with an easy grin. "A piece of cake, I tell you." 

_Some liar I am_, he chuckled inwardly, but glad that his persuasive skills worked so well. After a small instant of hesitation, the raven-haired boy gave in and jumped off the driver's seat, walking to Oberon's side. 

"Hey you two, I already told Van I could walk home on my own!" the green-eyed girl protested as Dryden dismounted his stallion, as black as midnight, and handed the horse boy the reigns. With a feline leap, the auburn-eyed man got on the stallion, and the merchant walked to where the flower girl was still sitting. 

"Now, now, dear, you know there's nothing you can do against two stubborn men like us," grinned the chocolate-haired man, lifting her in his arms and tucking her on the saddle, in front of Van. "So, you two, ride carefully, don't run into old ladies or stray cats, and bring me back my horse in one piece," he recommended jokingly. "I'll be waiting at Aston Manor." 

With a quick nod, the dark-haired boy flashed him what it seemed as a grateful smile, and he then spurred the horse into a light trot; a few seconds later, the two of them had faded in the soft mist that flooded the streets of Arzas at night.   


Hitomi smiled in the darkness as she felt his warm embrace, and she leaned onto him softly, resting the back of her head on his chest, feeling the quick rise and fall with every breath he took. The pounding of his heart hammered in his ribcage, a rhythm whose tempo changed with every movement she made; inhaling sharply, he brought the midnight black stallion to a relaxed walk, sick of the haste that had dictated all their actions since Eries' appearance in the stables that evening. 

The streetlights projected awkward shadows in the alleys that opened to both sides of the streets, the night full of sounds and scents that many times were not perceivable at daylight. Not being able to see her in the poorly illuminated places they were crossing, Van felt the rest of his senses sharpening, responding to her presence; he ached to cradle her in his arms, to drown in her sweet scent and see himself in her leaf-green eyes, filled with love. For him. 

"It was really close this time," she commented softly, bringing him back to reality. "We're a good team, aren't we?" she smiled; he tightened his grip in response, nearly crushing her against him. 

"You found them really soon in that playhouse…" he said, trying to ignore the throbbing ache that he felt, so deep that it hurt him, having her like that, her soft curves so near, and yet as distant as ever… 

"Well, aye, 'tis because I already told you, 'Kari and me used to play there when we were kids… turn left now, Van. It's on the riverbank next to Meifia Bridge," she explained. 

"How long have you lived there with your grandmother?" the auburn-eyed boy asked, hoping that perhaps talking to her would have a soothing effect on his already bruised feelings. Since when he hadn't been able to control the sudden rushes of raw emotion that threatened to overwhelm him whenever she was around? 

"Quite some time… that's the place she chose to set her fortune-telling stand," Hitomi said with a shrug. "And, since we didn't have anywhere better to live, we moved in. Look, there it is!" 

She pointed at a clearing next to the river Irini, a small group of old wooden huts standing in the middle of the place. "You see the one with a small red lantern at the door? That's home," she smiled fondly. "Grandma must've been waiting for me, she usually never lights that lantern… It was a gift from the gypsies, you know. She lived many years with them," she remarked seriously, and Van could imagine the expression on her face, her delicate features growing solemn as she revealed another small piece of her past and shared it with him. Every little memory was a treasure to keep, a precious pearl or gem that he cherished. Maybe some day, when he had enough pieces of the puzzle that was Hitomi's soul, crystal clear and mysterious at the same time, he might find the key to her heart. 

"So, we shouldn't have her waiting," he smiled, brushing his cheek on her golden head, her tresses tangled because of the lightning trips to the playhouse and then to the opera. 

Oberon's hoofs brushed the short grass on the muddied bank of the river as they drew nearer and nearer; if only this ride could last forever… that was all he asked, having her warmth near, knowing that she was safe and happy. Talk to her, hold her close to his heart until the end of times. 

Well, the end of times didn't come, but the end of the ride instead. The horse stopped in front of the small hut, wood and mud combined to create the week structure that Van eyed wearily, afraid that it might fall down if he drew out too heavy a sigh. 

Reluctant to let her go, he finally had to put her down, making the moment last as his hands got off her waist and slowly brushed her sides. Hitomi shivered under his touch, but when she turned around her eyes were full of trust. A friend's trust. 

"All right, Van, I admit it: it wasn't so bad," she chuckled. "I could do with more rides back home like that," the green-eyed girl declared, and he took in a quick breath. 

"Sure, princess, just tell me and I'll be there," he said in a low whisper. "Though I'd rather prefer them not preceded by crazy drives all around the city to get some pair of turtledoves to the opera," he added with a smirk, cocking his head to a side as his black bangs fell into his eyes, his cap tightly pulled down his head. She giggled. 

"I completely agree with that," she nodded, giving her back to him and slowly walking to her door. "I'll see you t'morrow, then," Hitomi smiled at him, and after a final wave, she went into her house. From the outside, Van could hear her sweet voice greeting her grandmother, asking if she'd been worried about her, and then start explaining what had happened, omitting the part that involved Millerna and Dryden's romance. 

He drew out a long sigh, closing his eyes. His left hand closed around a small object on his pants; it was a hairpin, one of the several ones the Millerna had given the flower girl as a gift. He knew that Hitomi kept those small pins zealously, and even though he **knew** he should knock on her door and give it back to her, he couldn't bring himself to. 

Instead, his fingers curled around it, and he clutched it in his callous hand; ordering Oberon to start walking, he brought the hairpin to his heart and then slipped it into one of his pockets. 

… Even if he couldn't have her, at least he would keep some part of her. 

_~ When she dances_   
_She moves him to a smile_   
_He sees everything_   
_Near her shine_   
_There's a grace in her ways_   
_That he can't contain_   
_He has not that grace_   
_Oh, he has not that grace ~_

~···*···~ 

~Tbc 

**snow blossoms**: ^____^ o' course it's D/M!! No fic is complete without that paitin'!! *wink* I completely agree with ye, I feel they're made fer each other! Hehe, glad ye thought that fluff was okay, Van feels a lot but he doesn't allow himself te express it 

**Dreamboat Annie**: Hey girl!!!! Happy New Year! ^____^ I must, must, must write ye an e-mail *kicks herself* but I find just no. time. Argh! LOL! I need that book ye gave Van, only that the other way round *giggles* "How te understand men" ^^U oh, if only... I'm askin' a Van as a present too >. hehe, no, when this is all posted I'll focus on me other stories, basically "From the Ashes of Angels" and Natsu ^^ lol! *shows toes te be stepped on* send a sugar lump te Annie, she's so beautiful!! (simply loved the photo *grins*) 

**dawnsama**: oohh, trip te somewhere? Cool! *sniffs* lucky ye, I've been chained te me homework -_-U… hehe, aye, definitely, the Category o' love, even though he won't admit it so soon *grins impishly* lol! the rendezvous, ye already saw what was it fer ^_~ only that he didn't get te ask her… *shakes head* nothin' can go out well, ne? ^___^ thanks tons fer reviewin', hope ye had a wonderful new year start!! 

**sqeekers**: *grins like crazy herself* a classic, wow, thanks so much!!! Heh, room fer more *shakes head* I hope te get the time indeed! 'nyway, thanks so much fer readin' an reviewin', yer reviews are also now a classic ^____^ 

**fireangel621**: *drowns an' faints* Cap'n Sparrow!! GYAH! *drools like mad* aye aye aye! I'm in LOVE with'im, seriously, got a major crush on a fiction chara -_-U hehe 'Kari does sound a lil bit like pirates, ne? Well I do meself ^____^ Must ask fer kohl next time I go shoppin' *grins* 'nyway, thanks so so much!! *blushes* I'm really flattered *smiles from ear te ear* 

**Starry Eyed Wonder**: ... *kicks herself te stop smilin' like an idiot* ohh sis!!! *hugs like mad* must say, me charas told me they kinda like ye shakin' them, it's become sort o' tradition *bursts out laughin'* isn't he just a dream?? *drowns in pool o' drool* I sooo love him too! *weeps with ye* Hehe, these lyrics became the trampolin te Sarah Brightman's songs ^_~ like some "Only an Ocean Away" we certainly both do love... fairytale like! *shakes head completely wide-eyed* it's exaactly the same feelin' it gives me!! Aft all, it was concieved like one at the beginnin' ^^ an' omg, I'll become a recommended readin' in yer future family! *blushes like mad* blimey, I feel deeply honoured... I'll be put instead o' almighty Disney! (mind ye, I *grew* up with Disney, I had this thing with The Little Mermaid at 7, love at first sight I tell ye ^^U) hehe, it does make me dream *long dreamy sigh* Oh, me dad also needs some Miracle Grow, if ye find it plz tell *sheepish grin*... *faints* me story, given as a gift? *faints again... shh, call Van, need CPR XD* LOL!!!! *rolls ont the floor laughin' like mad* "the stuff ye read", huh?? Omg, a 12-year-old readin' "Kiss" *stiffles giggles* definitely one doesn't know the extent o' the damage it may cause... in yerself aft the mother finds out xD so definitely, let's set fer the safe version... ye'll tell me if ye liked it *bites nails* So, ye're gettin' full stuff ^____________^, hope ye like it *hugglez like mad* 

**SabineballZ**: certainly love that sayin' *bursts out laughin'* an' it applies soo well te our dearest Van! ^^ hehe, aye aye, 'Tomi'll be into it soon as well, but she's also oblivious te Van's feelings... even though half the population o' Arzas noticed ^^UU thanks fer keep on reviewin' so much, an' Happy New Year too!!! 

**Anette**: ^____^ Love Van too here!! Thanks fer all the kind comments, they really make me day! Happy New Year te ye too!! *grins widely* 

**Kanberry**: *grins from ear te ear* well, here's more stuff te keep ye floatin' fer a while ^^ hope ye like it! 

**Avaris Sky**: ^^ lol, soon enough? I nearly missed yer review, I was just 'bout te post this one up... Thanks a million hehe, certainly, D/M te boot *grins widely* an' Van is a total cutie, even covered with straw ^____^   


**AN/ *grins like mad an' wipes brow* it's been nearly a month since I started writin' all this, blimey, time sure does fly by... Ere I'm sued, song lyrics are still Sarah Brightman's ^^ only that Van does 'ave that grace *hugs him like mad* but he thinks he doesn't... Speakin' o' music, I wrote this listenin' te a song, "Addicted" by Enrique Iglesias… love the music… *sighs an' hugs sis* an' finished it at half past one in the mornin' *yawns* lucky me te 'ave a laptop (on its last legs, aye, true, but 'tis a laptop after all *sweatdrops*)… so that I can write in bed -_-U… so if ye find any typos or mistakes there do tell, I might've missed some >.**   
**Actually, the name o' the friend who is only mentioned, Erica, comes from another plant, Erica Multiflora U_U… well, it was 'bout time I wrote somethin' actually related te what I'm studyin'!!**   
**Well, plz do review an' tell me what ye thought o' it all, I'll update the next chappie in other 3 days ^__^**

**Byedihoo, an' Happy New Year (yet again, in case ye'd skipped all the other ones *grins sheepishly*)**

**Ryuu ^.^**   
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Yellow Acacia

**AN/ *comes in singin'* Hi theree!! Me back again, meh, incredible, just this one an' two more te go, an' it'll close te an end *sighs* I hope ye like it all o' ye… Thanks so much *bows te floor* te all me dear reviewers, aah love ye all!! ^_______^ Ugh, fer next update I'll already be back in college *sobs wildly*… mustn't think o' such things now, still other 2 an' ½ days o' holidays… *bursts into sobs***

~···*···~ 

**VI. Yellow Acacia**   
_ ~ Secret Love_

The first flower appeared a few days after the backfired rendezvous. It was a tiny juniper branch. _I will protect you_. 

At first she thought it had casually slipped into her cloak's pocket while she was out in the gardens, and gave no major importance to it. 

The days drifted more lazily in winter, and after lots of persuasion efforts, Hitomi finally convinced her grandmother to move out of their little hut by the river. Millerna had offered them a place to live with the rest of the staff, and now Hitomi got up in Aston Manor with the first rays of light and went into the streets to sell flowers. In the meantime, Yuri, refusing to simply stay in the house and behave as a respectable grandmother, insisted on going back to the hut and earn some money for her grandchild and herself with her tarot reading and fortune telling. 

In Aston Manor, the atmosphere was festive and joyful, in stark contrast with the youngest of the Aston girls, who had to make efforts to smile whenever her fiancé was mentioned. The official engagement to Allen Crusade Schezar had been announced two weeks ago: the wedding would be in a month. Now the sky-blue-eyed man's visits were daily, and the Millerna was torn between her filial love towards her father, who seemed happier than ever, and the love she felt for Dryden, which was even more alive than before. 

So, Hitomi had to throw herself into the task of cheering her up, still acting as a swift messenger between the pale blonde and Dryden. 

The next time she found a flower, it had been nearly a week since the first; a snowdrop carelessly left on her small mattress, in the common room she shared with other five maids. It had been an awful day, where everything that could've gone wrong, had gone even worse. She had had an argument with her grandmother, then had poured her frustration onto Van and each and every single bunch of flowers she had tried to arrange hadn't been of her liking. Snowdrop; _Consolation. A friend in adversity_. 

It was just a mere coincidence, she decided, not daring to start building dream castles out of thin air. No matter how badly she wanted them to be meant for her, she didn't want to harbour any kind of hope. 

But it couldn't be a coincidence, no. After that, a promptness. _You'll always be beautiful to me_. Somehow, the person who sent her the flowers knew exactly how she felt, could read her moods and cheer her up when she needed it. 

When she was sad, a white julienne, _despair not_; when she thought that she was unworthy of loving, a pansy, _You occupy my thoughts_; when glad, a white carnation, _sweet and lovely_. 

On a winter morning, she awoke to find a jonquil next to her head on her pillow, and decided it was about time to tell someone about her secret, which she had been keeping for weeks now. At first, because she thought it was her imagination, and later on, because she had believed that, if she told anybody, that person would laugh at her and finally make her realize it was her imagination that was playing tricks on her. That there was no real lover behind those messages, but only her fervent desire to be loved, seeking to find those signs anywhere she could. 

But no, it couldn't be only her imagination. 

Jonquil: _Return my affection. Love me_. Clear enough, she just **had** to tell someone. 

It definitely wouldn't be Van… no, he would make fun of her, thinking her childish to secretly cling to those thoughts. Aye, she was sure that he would support her, even help her look for the responsible of those flower messages, but it was something very intimate, and she was reluctant to share her girlish dreams with a boy, and one as pragmatic as him. 

So, the only choice left was Miss Millerna. She would help her, try to make out who could her mysterious suitor be. So she crept up the stairs to her chambers, knowing that she might wake her up, but too impatient to wait anymore. She had been holding it inside for so long that she felt she was going to explode if she didn't pour it out on somebody. 

"Hitomi? What are you doing here so early?" asked Millerna's voice from behind her; when the flower girl turned around, she saw the young Aston dressed in her nightcap and gown, holding a glass of milk in her right hand. Her eyes were still drowsy and her cheeks had the marks creases on the pillow left after a good sleep. The amethyst-eyed girl rubbed her eyes repeatedly, her gaze soon attracted to the flower the honey-blonde was clutching in her left hand. 

"Was that given to you?" she inquired, her eyes slowly widening as the realization sank in and Hitomi blushed. She raised her clear gaze to her own forest-green eyes. "I think there's much I don't know of what's been going on here…" she said, arching a carefully plucked eyebrow. When the flower girl nodded, Millerna grinned mischievously and, linking arms with her, she dragged Hitomi up the stairs and led her into her room, closing the door behind. 

"WHAT?! You've been receiving these for a few weeks now and you had never said a thing?!" screeched the young Aston, so loud that the green-eyed girl feared the whole house must have heard by now. She blushed, casting her glance down and playing with the hem of her shirt. 

"Well, aye, at first I didn't think them to be anything important, just… coincidences, but I guess I can't think like that anymore…" she smiled, a rosy shade of pink staining her pale cheeks, and feeling quite amused by the fact that Millerna seemed to be doubly excited than her. 

"Heavens, Hitomi, I mean you should've told me! But well, it's no use crying over spilt milk, let's see what we can do…" she mused, starting to walk up and down the room like a caged tiger. "All right, it has to be someone who evidently knows a lot about flowers and their meanings… and only gentlemen know about that," she reasoned, turning to Hitomi with a bright smile. "Oh Lord, I think you've got yourself quite a suitor, if you ask me…" 

The flower girl's green eyes shone with excitement. "D'you know who could this be?" the honey-blonde asked, looking at the jonquil left on the soft bedcovers. "I've found these flowers in places that only someone working here could have access to…" 

Millerna grinned. "For true love, my dear, there are no barriers. He must have bribed one of the maids to get the flowers in the house… we'll have to investigate a little bit, but we could already start making a list of possibilities," she squealed, thrill rushing through her. "Since you came and started to work for us, we've been honoured by the visits on many gentlemen, apart from Mr. Schezar… which of them did see you?" 

Hitomi felt suddenly very shy when she considered it; what was she supposed to do with one of those elegant and perfect gentlemen that belonged to aristocracy? "Er… Mr. Andrews, I think, and Mr. McIlliot too… and that man who had those dark eyes and a scar above his right eye, I once met him in the garden," she listed, trying to picture herself at one of those men's side. Gosh, it scared her. What would she tell them, what would they talk about? She would feel shabby and clumsy at their side… she didn't know them! 

But Millerna was oblivious to all those thoughts, and went on blabbering about what she had to do from now on: ask the maids and try to discover which one of them was allied with her suitor, remember where and when she'd found each and every single one of the messages, and of course keep her informed if she got any other kind of flower. 

On the other hand, Hitomi was experiencing a turmoil of mixed feelings. Excitement, delight, bliss, fear, anxiety and worry, so deeply intertwined that she couldn't even recognize and name some of them. Thrill, as her dream was coming true, her wishes were finally being granted: her Prince had appeared. He was doing exactly what she'd dreamt of, romanticism, secrecy, mystery, the rushes of excitement that flooded her every time she glimpsed the coloured blur of a blossom in her pocket, on her mattress, next to her cloak. She felt like Cinderella, Snow-white and all the heroines of the fairytales at the same time, only that the prince wasn't a dream anymore; it was someone real. And, in a small corner of her mind, fear crouched among the rest of her joyful feelings. 

She was afraid of her wishes coming true. It was stupid, pointless, and foolish, but she was scared of having to actually **live** her dream, instead of just playing it again and again in her imagination. She was afraid of having to face reality, because then she would have to face that maybe reality wasn't as she'd been imagining all those years. 

It was true, Millerna had verified it. Her Prince Charming had finally come for her, then why didn't she feel unreserved and total bliss? 

She berated herself for being so stupid, but the truth was that everything had been much easier as long as it had stayed in her dreams, in her imagination, where she could keep hoping, hold to the perfect storybook love story she'd envisioned. What if Prince Charming wasn't as wonderful as she'd imagined? What if he didn't like her? What if, after meeting her face to face, he didn't think her worthy of his love anymore? For God's sake, she didn't even know him! 

For the first time in her life, she questioned the happy endings of fairytales. Was it true, that they _had lived happily ever after_? Had love not wavered even once? Would she, Hitomi of the streets who had grown in poverty and fought for a future, live happily ever after? 

"Hitomi, dear, are you listening to me?" Millerna interrupted her, waking her up from her reverie and putting her back on the real world. 

"Hmm, aye, of course…" she managed to stutter, blushing. She couldn't help it, she was a horrible liar: her blushes always gave her away. "I should be going now, Millerna… I should've been out in the street for half an hour now," she excused herself hastily, hurrying out of the room with a small smile. 

"Of course, you may go now," Millerna agreed with a wide grin spread across her beautiful features. "Will you give him a-" 

"Aye, a wall flower," the green-eyed girl chuckled; the young Aston had been like that since the very first moment, always wanting to check that she had gotten the flower right, something probably born out of her impatience and desire of all being perfect. "I'll bring you his message this afternoon, try to have some nails left by then," she teased the amethyst-eyed girl, who snorted and chuckled in return. 

She tucked a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear and, making a curtsy, she walked down the stairs, heading to the kitchens to get something to breakfast and check on her grandmother. 

The jonquil was still clutched in her hand when she left Aston Manor that morning. 

~···*···~ 

She walked out of the greenhouse with a wicker basket full of flowers; orchids, peach blossoms, dahlias, lilies, roses and fuchsias were the chosen ones that afternoon. Now the only thing left that she needed were a few branches of white heather, which grew in one of the most sheltered corners of the garden, among thick juniper bushes and birch trees and weeping willows. The garden designer had created a watery complex of ponds and intercommunicating brooks in the garden, so that every now and then she had to cross a tiny wooden bridge that curved above the stream. 

_White heather, for wishes coming true_, she hummed for herself as she disappeared behind a tall box shrub, her keen eyes having found a small holly plant that she had never seen before.   


Soft footsteps, barely audible among the chirping of the birds, approached the hedge where she was; the flower girl smiled, getting ready to stand up and greet whoever it was as her fingers brushed sweetly the small holly plant, tiny red berries hanging from its branches. 

"I should congratulate you, sir" Marlene's beautiful alto voice said quietly. Hitomi froze. "When is the wedding going to take place?" 

A man cleared his throat, and the green-eyed girl knew that it was a blond man with sky-blue eyes. She decided to stay there and not interrupt their private conversation, and in the meanwhile maybe pick some sorrel to give to the cook, Moleman. 

"My parents want us to marry in two weeks," he informed her, and Hitomi could hear the young Aston gasp. "Your father wants to wait for next month, but I don't think he'll be able to convince them…" 

Marlene's voice was slightly tremulous when she spoke again, though it was the faintest of trembles, a vibration that concealed the emotions in her eyes. "So soon?" she whispered. 

_Hitomi, this is shameless spying, get outta here this very moment_, she ordered herself; but it was one of the times when her body decided to ignore completely her mind's orders, and stayed there, glued to the floor, her eyes widened at what she figured it was happening. 

"They won't listen to me. They're just too worried about saving the family's honour…" she heard Allen say bitterly between gritted teeth. 

"Honour? Who questions it, milord?" asked Marlene. Funny how feelings and gestures could be guessed only by sounds: the quality of her voice told Hitomi of her low spirits; the soft rustle of silk, that her hands were resting on her lap. 

"Nobody. But the Schezars stick to the saying _Better safe than sorry_," he said humourlessly. "Sorry, milady, I shouldn't burden you with my personal problems," the blond man apologized, but she shook her head vehemently. Hitomi's fingers blindly searched for a little hole in the shrub, thought which to see what was happening exactly. Aye, sounds were all right, but sometimes an image was worth a thousand words. 

"Nay, sir, I'd be honoured to be of some help," she pleaded, squeezing her hands on her lap spasmodically. Her sea-foam eyes were clouded when they searched for his sky-blue depths. "You are to be my cousin, after all…" 

Hitomi absently registered that the sounds of the garden seemed to stop all of a sudden, a eerie silence floating in the air for a few seconds. 

"I'd rather not, lady… I'd rather be much more than that," he said in a hoarse whisper that, although he had intended it to be inaudible, was perfectly heard by both women. 

The flower girl saw Marlene's head jerk up and stare at him, who looked shocked and mortified, his face showing the guilt and shame of knowing that he'd just spilled out what had been supposed to remain a secret. 

"Please forgive my rash words, madam, I should have never said such a thing," he said stiffly, and started to turn around to walk away back into the house. But he never got to. In a split second Marlene was at his side, clinging onto him for dear life, her hands clasping his arm in an iron grip. "What-" 

"Don't speak now, sir," she said softly. "But just tell, were the words that escaped your lips true?" she drew out a broken whisper. Allen inhaled sharply, feeling her sweet scent of soap and violet perfume. 

"They're as true as foolish…" 

Marlene gave him a smile that was brighter than the sun. "Then let us be fools, sir, as I've heard they're always merry," she said sweetly. His sky-blue eyes pierced hers, incredulity shining in them; when he saw her expression, he embraced her gently, touching her as though she were made of thin glass that could break in his arms if he pressed too hard. 

"We would be sinners too, Marlene," he whispered in her ear, marvelling at the feeling of having her in his arms. He had imagined it a thousand times, every polite smile she gave him arousing a storm inside him, inciting him to act foolishly and do something stupid, like hold her. _Next time I'll have to give in sooner…_, he smiled, burying his face in her blond hair, but he felt her stiffening in his embrace as soon as he said the words.   


Pain showed in her voice as she spoke. "Sinners, Allen? Of course… I understand," she pushed him away to escape from his arms, and he let her go, shocked by what she was saying. She understood? But, how could she know? 

Marlene continued, hiding her sea-foam eyes from view as she sat on a bench very close to where Hitomi was. The flower girl gasped quietly, placing a hand over her mouth to muffle any other noise that could betray her. "I have no real money, I'm only the poor cousin of Millerna and Eries," she said, irony dripping from her voice as she described herself in such harsh terms, though technically true. "I should've imagined I was doomed to be the mistress of someone who would marry a wealthier woman," Marlene spat bitterly. "That's what happens always, isn't it?" 

Allen was at her side in a second and embraced her again, wanting to kiss all that pain away, and the wrong concept she had, the belief that she was the one responsible for it all. That the reason for him not asking to marry her was that she wasn't good enough. "Oh, sweet, it's not like that at all," he denied, brushing with his thumb a stray tear that had trickled down her cheek. "If I were the one free to choose, I would've asked you to be my wife long ago, Marlene. I don't care if you're not wealthy… heh, my family is rich enough for the two of us," he smiled at her, though she still didn't raise her head, her gaze fixed on the ground. 

"Then why?" her murmur was a broken whisper. 

The blond man sighed. "I didn't want to trouble you with my problems, nor get you involved…" he hesitated, and she let out an ironical laugh. 

"It's a little bit too late for that now, I think." 

Allen rubbed his temples, shaking his head. He remained silent for a few seconds, and then his voice filled that corner of the garden. "You know my sister got married to Mr. Albatou a few months ago," he started, at what Marlene nodded soundlessly. He went on. "It was about two weeks before the marriage that my parents decided that I was to marry Miss Millerna. They told me it was the perfect match for me, and that I'd be very happy at her side, because she was rich, elegant, and belonging to one of the most ancient noble lineages in Arzas," he explained. 

"Yes, whereas my and my cousin's mothers were just the daughters of a rich landlord… only that aunt Therese was lucky to be loved by a noble," Marlene murmured. 

"I didn't know why they were suddenly so interested in marrying me off, and to an Aston, something that would certainly attract the attention of all high society in Arzas," he said, then smirked dryly. "then I found out that it was exactly what they were looking for: give all nobles somewhere to look at, and I was, and still am, being used as a bait. As long as they talk about Miss Millerna and me, my parents thought they wouldn't notice other things." 

"Such as…" started the blond woman at his side, her eyes wide in astonishment. 

"Such as, my sister being married to someone who would've never been considered as a possible husband for a Schezar. Definitely not in my mother's list," he said sardonically. "So before people could figure out the truth behind that marriage, my mother convinced my father that the only way of preserving the family's honour intact, I was to be married to someone like your cousin: admired in the high circles of society, rich, an impressive lineage, not to say beautiful and well-bred. Being cold and objectively talking, live bait." 

"Wait, Allen, the truth behind Lady Serena's marriage?" she asked, completely befuddled. The blond man at her side let out a sigh and ran a hand trough his hair. 

"The truth, Marlene, is quite obvious. I honestly can't believe that no one has figured it out yet and rumours haven't been spread… didn't you hear the good news? Serena is pregnant." 

"Yes, I heard that a month after the marriage... they seemed very happy together, so I thought it was quite normal to be blessed that soon," she shrugged, then looked up at him. "Are you saying that-" 

"Aye, Marlene, as certain as I know the sun will rise tomorrow. My sister was already pregnant when she got married. It was a shotgun wedding. Now, do you understand why she had to marry Dilandau, and so soon? If not, she'd be disgraced for life," he explained, sighing heavily. 

"Was she in love with him?" she asked quietly. 

"Oh, indeed, she still is. My sister has taste, I must give her that; she had always liked Dilandau, since they were kids, and it grew to be much more. Of course, my parents wouldn't hear of her precious daughter marrying him, but Serena ignored them. You can see to what extent she did," he had to let out a chuckle, shaking his head; his eyes softened every time he talked about his sister, whom, anyone could see that, he loved dearly. 

Hitomi shook her head, completely astounded; gods, if this was the life nobles had, she wasn't so sure anymore about wanting to be a noble… the only duties that burdened her were taking care of her grandmother, and managing to stay alive. For the first time in her life she was thankful to have no honour to take care of, as it only brought lots of trouble. What was so important, that people gave up true love in order to defend it? 

"So, your mother has laid down on your shoulders the responsibility of saving the good name and honour of the family," she concluded quietly, his shoulders sinking at her words. 

He was afraid of the words that were to come next. The reproving words, scolding him for being a coward, for silencing his feelings and obey his parents blindly, forgetting about himself and the happiness he deserved as much as any other man. Only that he was no 'other man': he was Allen Schezar, brought up in a house where the rules were strict, parents were always right and their opinions and choices were the only good ones that could be considered. And he was to obey them. He had been raised up by them, what kind of filthy ungrateful son would he be if he turned his back on them when they needed him like that? 

Allen knew that honour was everything in society; if you were dishonoured, all chances you may have once had of becoming somebody were shattered. In the best of cases, you were tolerated in social events, but murmurs and evil comments would be said when your back was turned, and some other times even when you were looking, as that way they were sure you would receive the full impact of the blow. In the worst of cases, you were condemned to silent ostracism, forcing you to live like a hermit for the rest of your days. 

Yes, people were cruel. And he didn't want that to happen to his parents. 

And he was afraid that maybe Marlene wouldn't understand it. Oh, how life is to prove wrong those who have little faith in their loved ones… 

"I curse Fate for having been born in a common family, instead of one worthy of your parents' approval," she lamented, drawing out a sigh. "Let us be fools, but not sinners, Allen. I will love you in silence." 

He took her in his arms, and right then they moved out of Hitomi's visual field. She was about to harrumph when she stopped herself, knowing that if they discovered her, she'd have to give lots of explanations that she wasn't willing to give. What was she to say, _I was curious so I stayed and heard all you said_? Or maybe _No, I've been here for a few minutes, in fact I am looking for cabbages to bring to the kitchens_. Definitely, the best option was to sneak out of there, and the sooner, the better. 

On her way back to the house, she reflected on what she'd seen and heard. In her opinion, everything was terribly simple: Dryden and Millerna were in love, and Allen and Marlene were, too. So, why not forget about engagements and marry, despite what their parents said? The only problem in that perfect and happy ending was that honour thing, what kept Millerna from running away with Dryden, and Allen from refusing to marry the younger Aston and ask her cousin instead. 

Really, why did things have to be so damn complicated? 

~···*···~ 

Maybe it had been foolish of him, maybe it was stupid to continue doing it, but the fact is that he desperately wanted to know. Know what Hitomi's reaction to the flowers would be. Would she be thrilled and say that her prince had finally come for her? _Most likely_, he had to admit, but there was still a possibility, one in a thousand, if not in a million, that she might realize that it wasn't Prince Charming sending her flowers. That it was only him, only Van. 

And he had felt deeply hurt when she hadn't said a word to him about it. To know that she didn't trust him enough, that maybe she didn't care at all for him. That perhaps the flowers meant to little to her that she hadn't considered important enough to tell him. To let him know and open her heart to him. 

_They may be nothing to her, but they mean a lot to me_, he bit his lip, while his agile fingers prepared the pair of horses he was to harness to the cart later on, as the three Aston girls were attending a ball that evening. _Damnit, those are my feelings… and they're worth nothing?_

Well, there was also the possibility that she was so excited with the perspective of her damn prince that she had forgotten about him. Again, no, that couldn't be it… they still spent many afternoons together, she had not given up on their friendship. Only, that she didn't trust him enough. 

When he turned around to pick up some bandages, he saw the gangly silhouette of a redhead with bright brown eyes and a mischievous smile on her lips. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, quite stunned at her sudden appearance. She gave him a crooked smile and walked into the stables. 

"Whatd'ye think, lolly? Gonna visit the ol' woman," she said with a shrug. "I've seen 'Tomi lately, but I miss Yuri too, we all do," she nodded, sighing. "D'ya know where she is, or will I 'ave te look for her myself?" 

Van hurried to take her arm and drag her toward the room where Hitomi's grandmother was; he simply didn't want to imagine what could come out of it all if Yukari was left on her own in Aston Manor… 

"Whoa, whoa, take it eeasyy, don't think the ol' woman's gonna move much," the girl of the matches said with a grin, arching her eyebrows and whistling admiringly at a young boy who was busy carrying two buckets of water to the backyard. 

"Hitomi was right about you," Van smiled, shaking his head in mild disbelief at the easygoing brashness of the girl at his side. 

"'bout what, mark guys? Why, sure thing! If not, where's the fun?" she admitted frankly, as Van led her through the corridors of the sector for the house staff. "I mark ev'ry guy 'round… even ya, didn't she tell ya?" she grinned impishly, and the dark-haired boy frowned slightly. 

"Did she do it as well?" he asked quietly, and Yukari let out a laugh, a mischievous sound that sounded deliciously carefree between all the decorum that was to be kept at Aston Manor. 

"Nah, she was lookin' at the fl'wer couple at the time," she rolled her eyes. "But, if ya ask fer my opinion, ye're a 6.5. Or even a 7," she mused, studying him closely. "But that'd be with yar cap off, love," she concluded. 

_What the hell is wrong with my cap_?, he asked himself with a scowl, the words of Hitomi when she'd told him she liked him better without it still fresh in his mind. 

"If ya wanna know, 'tis that ya seem to be hidin' under it," Yukari explained, making him flinch when she answered a question that hadn't been said out loud. She laughed. "Ah, yah, boy, I knew what ya were thinkin', these things show so easily on yer face…" the redhead giggled, softly tapping one thin finger on his nose. "'Tis a shame, te hide such features under a cap. Ya know it won't work, boy, someday ya'll 'ave te take yer mask off," she advised, and he stared at her wide-eyed, quite surprised that someone like her could give him a piece of advice such as that. 

It was true and he knew it, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to think that maybe it was because of him, and the distance he tried to put between the world and him, that the flower girl didn't trust him enough. So, he banished those thoughts of his mind. "Here. This is Yuri's room." 

The door opened and Hitomi stepped out of the small room; when she saw Yukari and Van, her face lightened up. "Hey guys! What are you two doing here?!" she asked, throwing her arms around the redhead's neck, and right then the auburn-eyed boy wished for equal rights and opportunities. 

"Whatcha think? I'm visitin' yer granny, ya silly," the brown-eyed girl said with another one of her puckish grins. "An' te ya, shoo, shoo, be gone, ya must 'ave lots te do…" she shoved her away from the door and into the corridor with firm actions. 

The honey blonde could only chuckle and submit to Yukari's wishes. "Aye, aye, I'm goin', you impatient lil filly, if you want your fortune read I'm not going to interrupt," she smiled; after waving her hand to them for a moment, she ran down the passage to the kitchens again. 

"Visits I have? How nice of you to come," a voice from inside the room said. "Ah, let me guess… it's that empty-head girl of the matches, and Van." 

"Yah, yah ya ol' woman, 'tis us," Yukari chuckled, and then stared at the boy at her side, gaping. "How did'ya get the ol' woman te call ya by yer name?" she asked, astonished; he shrugged in response. Pushing the door open, the both youngsters stepped in; it was a cozy little room with a vase full of flowers, obviously left there by Hitomi, and a window that opened to the back garden, to a small orchard where the gardener of the family grew some apple trees, as well as almonds, peaches, cherries, apricots and other varieties of fruit trees. 

Sitting on the bed, the cards of an old tarot deck spread across the linen sheets and the blankets, was Yuri. Her green eyes, identical to Hitomi's, could read the hidden mysteries of the human soul, and even though Van always felt naked when he was with her, unable to hide any secrets from the piercing emerald depths, he was comfortable in her company. Maybe because she saw, but never judged what she discovered, and played the role of a wise advisor when some guidance was needed. And, most important of all, wanted. 

"What've ya been up te, ol' woman?" asked Yukari, sitting next to her and grinning widely. "I cannot b'lieve that yer granddaughter 'as gotten ya te be in here all day…" 

"You're overestimating Hitomi if you think that… or underestimating me," grinned Yuri. Her hair, though grey, still had streaks of a hazelnut colour that made her look younger than what she really was. "I'm reading my child's future… even though she doesn't want me to, I will anyway." 

The redhead grinned mischievously. "Ohh I seeee, she doesn't really wanna know who Flower Prince is, huh?" 

Van blushed at the mention of the nickname Yukari had given him, followed by irritation. Why did she know, and yet the green-eyed girl hadn't said a word about the whole affair to him? 

Yuri smiled enigmatically, her green orbs fixed on the burgundy depths half hidden under his cap and messy black strands of hair. "Actually, Yukari, I don't need any kind of tarot reading to know who sends them…" she said quietly, and the dark-haired boy wanted to disappear. He was doomed; if Yuri knew, then it would be only a matter of hours, minutes, seconds maybe, until Hitomi knew. And then she would never speak to him again, for having shattered her dream of her perfect prince. 

The old woman took a primrose from the vase left next to her and twirled in her fingers pensively, as the redhead grew more and more impatient. 

"So, ol' woman, spit it out! Ya just said that te 'ave me bitin' me nails off?" she said rashly, only succeeding in making Yuri smile. 

"The right time will be chosen by that person itself, Yukari. I'm not the one to tell Hitomi about it, but I am glad to see that he cares deeply for her. You must know, dear child, that she is just blinded because she has placed all her hopes in a dream that admitted no variants," when she said those words, her eyes were gazing into Van's ones, and the skinny girl next to them gaped when she realised what was going on. 

"Ya're the Flower Prince?" she asked incredulously, and cowered a little at the murderous glance he shot her. 

"Say **that** name again and you're dead," he threatened. 

"Van, whatever you do, don't give up on love. Love needs time to grow, and there are some plants that need more water than others so open their petals to the sun. Hitomi is a late iris. Give her time, love her, and she'll grow to understand." 

He clenched his teeth. "Understand… she'll understand me. How _comforting_." The irony was bitter in his mouth. 

"Do you want me to read your future?" she offered softly, but he turned his back on the two women in the room and stopped by the doorframe, ready to walk away. 

"No, grandma, leave my future alone. Even though you may think I'm a fool, I still like to think that it's not in the stars to hold my destiny, but in myself." 

And he left the room and headed for the stables, trying to leave behind Yuri's words. _Hitomi could grow to understand him_. But not love him. 

_~ And the closer he gets_   
_He can't help but hide_   
_So ashamed_   
_Of his body and voice_   
_There are boundaries_   
_We pass in spite of the war_   
_But our own_   
_We can't seem to cross ~_

~···*···~ 

  
  


Tcb ~ 

**Can't thank enough all ppl, really, thanks SO MUCH!!!!!! ^____________^**

**dawnsama**: *grins* aye aye, he was goin' te try at least... homework *grumbles* me problem now is not quite homework, but the exams loomin' ahead this January *bursts into sobs*… 

**Starry Eyed Wonder**: *jumps at yer arms* GYAH! ^_______^ I'm smilin' like a bletherin' idiot now meself!! *sighs* Must write now the aft effects? *bursts out laughin'* I absolutely ADORE yer reviews, they make me laugh an' smile an' oh soo happy!!!!!! *dances a Scottish jig* (*swoons* been re-readin' highlanders… *dreamy sigh* that's why I don't get enough sleep, nyar! Stay up til 4, an' I had already read them -_-U… pointless, helpless, I know…) haha! Mental connection again sis ^_~ oh that's so cool, I gave ye answers ere ye'd asked me yer questions *grins widely an' hugglez* maybe if I had been in Eries' position I'd done the same, but me? in a nunnery? *bursts out laughin'* megod, they'd kick me out ere a week had passed xD I'm too much a rebel te obey orders like that *sweatdrops* Buut *drums fingers on desk* already told ye love may not be arranged, but some say it can be worked on an' chosen… ye only 'ave te choose lovin' with all yer heart yer husband (*gulps* gosh, sounds so odd, speakin' 'bout yer husband when ye're 14 *giggles*) an' he's a good man, ye'll find what ye're lookin' fer. Apart from that, who the heck couldn't love ye, sis?? *crushes in a bearish hug* Ah *sweatdrops* soo true, a lil bit o' protectiveness is simply wonderful… me tooooo want a Van fer huggin'!!! *sobs an' moans* I'll now 'ave a problem ^^U… I guess I'll judge men comparin' with fiction charas! ^^UUU now, who could stand a chance against Van, or Drustan, or Grimm? *shakes head* oohgod, I'm spoiled Y.Y…   
Must get one o' those thingies te keep hair in place, need some too *sighs* lol!! the conditioner!! *asks mum te buy honeysuckle shampoo* I 'ave incense like that *grins goofily* only that I already finished it… must go an' buy some more! Ah *sighs* I also think words 'ave lost much o' their meanin'… some day I'll tell ye 'bout the book stored in me head fer 4 years now, it revolves so very much 'bout the real value o' words *grins* as ye already read, the hairpin was quite somethin' *wink wink* Ohh, me fav Disney is also Mulan *takes out sword* aft all, this lil warrior here is been into girl fightin' since I was 7 ^^ aaaan' Shang was also quite somethin' *drools*… *looks up* sink me, I simply **can't** seem te write somethin' short, even if it's a review reply U_U I'm hopeless, I know… can't wait te read the review fer this other one *grins so much her cheeks hurt* an' simply must get that Sarah Brightman's song somehow *muses* d'ye think I should keep the straw scene a secret betwixt ye an' me, or post it in me site an' put here a link if someone wants te read, er, umm… well, _that_ *blushes madly*? 

**fireangel621**: *waves pirate hat* ahoy, matey! Here be next update ^____^ 

**Rhapsody's Song**: ^___^ thanks so much!! Crazy, aye? 

**Athar-Luna**: *blushes an' grins like mad* thanks so so much fer reviewin' all the story!! I also love the way 'Kari talks, it's really great fun te write it ^^ an' ye like Dryden? *grins widely* it's one o' me fav charas, second one aft Van ^___^ an' he's great fun te write, same as 'Kari… *blushes* liked the fluff? I try me best, I'm also quite the romantic te the core *sighs* I'd soo love te 'ave a Van like that… well, the thing is maybe we all 'ave a Van like mine in this fanfic an' we don't even know! *shakes head* now there's a disturbin' thought… some time ago I found it easier te slip into a girl's mind an' write from that perspective, but writin' 'bout Van's thoughts an' feelings is, I think, what I prefer doin' now… Hope ye liked this chapter too, an' thanks again fer reviewin'!! ^____^ 

**SabineballZ**: mwahaha… aah, aye aye, I could've given Van a shove so that she'd kiss her, but *sighs an' grins mischievously* then ye wouldn't get the rest o' the story… **but**, doona worry ^_~ there's just one more chapter te go… an', well, it's quite evident that they're gonna end up together, ne? *winks* 

**Dreamboat Annie**: *bursts out laughin' an' hugs ye* hey theree!!!!!!! Haha! T'night I'm gonna write ye an e-mail, aye! *throws confetti* aft I've decided what presents I must buy t'morrow… U.U aye, always goin' shoppin' last minute ^^U… mine was wonderful, I'll tell ye 'bout it t'night ^_~ lol! Annie an' her energy, ne? *grins* me doggies also 'ave too much energy lately, specially Naria *sighs* she's taken a likin' te destroyin' cushions -_-U… hehe, k k, I promise I'll update Natsu ^^ even though I 'ave no idea o' when I'll be able te write T.T me exams are comin' 'round this Jan… so I'll take a break out o' writin' *shakes head* can't fail them, nono… how was this chappie btw? ^___^ 

**Kaurin**: *giggles* ooh thanks fer clearin' that up fer me *scribbles MIA in list* I sometimes get a lil bit lost with all the English abbreviations ^^U… Hehe, aye, Millerna knows if she tried the same strategy as Eries her da would be devastated *sighs* so that's why she doesn't do it… ^^ aye, Dry doesn't dare te come in the middle so obviously, basically coz he's already got a handful with his own, an' he sense Van wouldn't take his help all too well, male pride an' all that stuff *snorts*… Was really happy te get yer review ^__^ an' aye aye, may ye 'ave the best o' the years up te now, an' the worst o' the years yet te come ^_~ 

**sqeekers**: ^___^ well, Van's already realized them *wink wink* hasn't he? Now it's just our dear 'Tomi te find it out… it all comes in next chappie *grins like mad an' claps hands* glad that ye reviewed ^__^, thanks so much!!!! 

**kairi-heartilly**: hey there! *grins like mad* well thanks a million!! Aye, this time an' fer a change, Van's no real prince... but that doesn't mean he can't be the prince o' her heart *sighs dreamily* uuh got carried on, sorry ^^U an' ye like the idea o' the flowers, yay! Well they doo 'ave a main role in this fic, an' in this new chappie as well *grins like mad* THanks tons again fer reviewin'!!! ^__^ 

**AN/ Here I am, eatin' a warm instant soup in front o' the computer an' cursin' all the central-heatin' gods I know coz the room is freezing cold, honestly. An' now the internet connection doesn't work, just great *voice drips with sarcasm* sometimes I feel I could shoot Murphy if he was still alive *snorts***   
**Blimey, just one more chappie an' it's done ^_^ hehe… plus the epilogue, o' course *nods* Oh, I must give credit fer some o' the things I borrowed 'ere… the sentence Van says 'bout destiny, 'tis Shakespeare *grins* though a lil' bit changed ^^U, the original quote was "It is not in the stars to hold our destinies, but in ourselves". Change 'our' fer singular, an' that's what me Van said *hugs*.**   
**Righto, must go an' finish Maths as soon as possible, t'morrow me goin' te buy presents last minute fer Tuesday *sighs*... so 'ave te finish ev'rythin' t'day... 'nyway, this is me last update ere me beginnin' o' college, so hope ye all had a wonderful Xmas an' also beg ye te kindly review this thingy, which'll be updated in 3 days ^__^, last chapter, AYE! + epilogue later on... *wink***   
  
  



	8. Mistletoe

**AN/ *grins like mad an' hugs all reviewers* well ppl this is drawin' te a closure! I hope this will brighten yer day, god knows I need some serious brightenin' o' mine Y.Y did I say I don't wanna go back te college an' stay in permanent holidays?? *sobs* wanna 'ave time te watch me extended version o' TT again an' again an' sleep in late an' 'ave time te write an' no exams... wistful thinkin', ah T_T... well, ye could certainly make me day a bit brighter by reviewin'... that would be nice ^^**   
**K, last chapter ppl, only a reflective epilogue left which I like a lot as well, but this is (hopefully ^^U) the answer te all yer prayers concernin' this fic *grins*... must thank b-teddy fer findin' the quote at the beginnin' *hugglez sis* thank yeee!!!!**   
**Must say Magic Kings didn't bring me Esca... nor Cap'n Jack, nor Van *cries a river* so I *still* can't claim them... but ye just wait, I'll figure out somethin', eventually, aye...**   


  


~···*···~ 

_~ Flowers have spoken to me more than I can tell in written words._   
_They are the hieroglyphics of angels, loved by all men for the beauty of the character,_   
_though few can decipher even fragments of their meaning. ~_   
**Lydia M. Child**

~···*···~ 

**VII. Mistletoe**   
_ ~ I surmount all difficulties_

"Allen! Allen!! Wake up!!" 

A voice floated in the air, but he couldn't distinguish whom it belonged to. The sound was familiar, and he snuggled up in his bed, groaning in annoyance. Everybody knew that he was not to be disturbed the morning after having gone out for a drink; of course, last night it hadn't been just a mere drink, as he'd been searching for oblivion in alcohol, drowning his sorrow and frustration in tavern after tavern. 

"Allen!!" the feminine voice hissed in his ear. "Get up this very instant you moron, what do you think you're doing?!" 

"I'm tryin' t'sleep, I thought 'twas clear enough!" he mumbled, his words slightly slurred; he buried his face in a pillow for a few seconds, then sighed. "What the heck are you doin' here, Serena?" he groaned, whishing her sister to leave him to his misery. 

"I'm discovering that I'm ashamed of my brother," she said sarcastically, sitting on his bed next to him and crossing her arms. "It's half past eleven in the morning, I just heard notice that you're going to get married in two days, and you're still in bed, mourning over how miserable you are." 

She walked to the window and pulled the curtains aside, letting the bright sunbeams of the winter sun come into the room. Allen blinked repeatedly, his eyes gradually adjusting to the change of light. His sister, dressed in a beautiful mauve dress that revealed the curve of her round belly, was looking at him hardly, her blue eyes blazing. 

"Where's Dilandau?" he inquired, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. "What are you doing here, sister?" 

She stomped her feet angrily, seriously wanting to pummel her brother until he got his common sense back, as it seemed to be on holidays right now. "My husband is downstairs, with our father, playing chess. And I am here, trying to beat some sense into your dense skull, my dear brother," she said, her ash-blond hair shining in the morning light. "Why are you marrying Miss Millerna? You know you don't love her, you told me that Marlene did love you back… then why are you marrying the wrong person on Saturday?!" 

Allen growled, burying his face in his hands. "It's so easy to say it like that, isn't it?!" he bit back. "_Oh, yes, Allen, go and marry Marlene, disgrace your family, break the engagement and dump the bride two days before the wedding, just forget about your family, be selfish and do what you really want_. Do you think I like it?! Do you honestly think I'm doing this for me?!" he shouted, frustration ringing in his words. Why I marry Millerna? **Because**, dear sister, you married Dilandau, that's why!" he exploded. "Maybe I should've made Marlene pregnant too, it seems to work wonders." 

The sound of a loud slap echoed in the room. He brought his hand to his cheek in disbelief, registering what had happened. At his side, Serena was looking furiously at him, her right hand's palm glowing red and tears of hurt shining in her blue depths. The man let out a moan, closing his eyes and shaking his head. 

"Gods, Serena, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he apologized, exhausted. He was beyond tiredness, sick of the emotional carousel he was going through. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I know it didn't go like that, please forgive me… I can't seem to think straight these days," he opened his arms, and a second later the ash-blonde was in them, unconsciously seeking his brother's protection. When she was hurt, Allen had always comforted her, had always been by her side, and she knew she could count on him to tell him her problems. And it had worked the other way round as well, as she was his confidant and advisor when he needed help. Now, it was one of those moments, where he needed her help, and perhaps a little push in the right direction too. 

"It's all right, Allen," she calmed him, smiling feebly. "That's why you stink of vino, right? Oh, brother, it's not fair for you to be held the only responsible for the family honour. Look at you, at what you're doing to yourself," she lamented, sweetly brushing a strand of blond hair out of his face. 

"I was raised to live up to the expectations of the people, I guess it's the way it has to be…" he murmured, his skin drained of colour, as though his will to live had abandoned him. 

"Allen, I can't let you do this," she said firmly. "They have turned you into the perfect son, but they forgot that you're much more than a son. We are grown up now, brother, we're no longer children, and it's in ourselves to choose what to do with our life." She paused for a moment, and then blushed a little. "Though I didn't tell mother because she would've scandalized, I once had my fortune read by an old woman, and she told me to remember that I would be the one living my life; never forget it, Allen, if you let the rest of the world shape your future, they may be happy for a few years, but you'll be the one who'll have to suffer the consequences til the end of your days," Serena said seriously. 

The blond man listened to her words silently, wondering when her sister had turned into the wise counselor she was proving to be now. 

"If you let the opportunities go by, they might never come back again. Our parents do this because they think they know what's better for us, but the truth is they took their decisions, and it's time for us to take ours," she continued. "Even though they sometimes don't know how to demonstrate it, they love us, Allen, and love that's given freely doesn't have to be paid back with sacrifices of this kind." 

"Serena, I'll dishonor them," he groaned, feeling now guilty for thinking that his sister was right. Guilty, as he knew that his parents wouldn't be pleased, but unable to deny the truth in what she'd said. 

"I think the society we live in now has been built on a concept of 'honor' that's completely wrong," she said thoughtfully. "They think that honor is in one's name and one's wealth, but I think it's in one's heart. And, if you betray your feelings, where does that leave you? Disgrace may not be shown in the outside, but in the inside, and it'll make you go through a thousand hells every single day of your life. To thine own self be true, Allen, and what does it matter what the rest of people say? They'll just be envious of you, because you'll have had the courage to do what they secretly wish, but are too coward to do." 

She fell silent, and for a few seconds none of them both made a sound. Then, with a gentle pat on her brother's shoulder, Serena smiled broadly. "And all that means, _get out of here this very instant, tell our parents that you don't love Miss Millerna, and that you're going to marry her cousin, whether they like it or not_, more or less. Mother will make a fuss over it, she'll probably threaten you and say that she'll disinherit you if you do it… well, you know how it works," she giggled, shaking her head. "But I won't consider you my dear brother if you throw your happiness away. Believe me, it's worth anything." 

Allen let out a laugh and ruffled her perfectly combed hair as he used to when they were kids. "Thank God I have you, Serena," he hugged her affectionately. "Marriage has turned you into a very wise woman." 

She grinned. "Oh, I was wise before, only that you men take lots of time to notice these things," she sighed, sweetly stroking her round belly, and he saw her eyes were shiny and joyful. "Now, go, Allen, and always remember that you're the only one who can make your life a happy one, if you make the right decisions." 

"Thanks, sister," he kissed her forehead sweetly. "Dilandau is a very lucky man to have you at his side." 

"Yes, and so I tell him every morning," she laughed. "I'll go down with them while you get dressed. And I'll have Blenda sent up here with her special hangover tea. Gods, brother, what did you do? I bet all taverns in Arzas ran out of vino after you raided them…" the blue-eyed girl smiled. "The woman you love can consider herself very fortunate too, brother." 

After those words, she left the room, closing the door behind her. She went down the stairs with a smile playing on her lips, knowing than Allen had finally chosen the right path. 

~···*···~ A Spider Flower. _Elope with me_. 

Millerna had discussed the flower message with Eries and Marlene a thousand times since she had gotten it the previous noon. Hitomi had delivered it along with the words 'Tomorrow afternoon, 5 o'clock I'll be there'. 'There', meaning the stables. Exhilaration had run through her like a liquid fire, and she had been tempted to meet Dryden right away and escape with him that very same moment. 

After that first childlike impulse, she'd forced herself to cool down and consider the situation calmly. She might have simply run away, had she been three years younger, but she wasn't a child anymore, and she knew that her acts would have consequences she'd have to cope with later on. Such as, her family. 

She berated herself for doing so, but the truth was that she'd never openly said **_no_** to her father, at least not about her engagement with Allen. She had sulked, brooded and complained to her sister and cousin, but she had never told her father that she didn't want to marry the young Schezar. 

_Because it would break his heart_, she told herself; she loved Grava dearly, and hadn't wanted to add to her father's unhappiness by openly refusing the suitor he'd chosen for her. She just couldn't bring herself to do what Eries had, to put her father through the same kind of situation. 

_And look at you now, because you didn't want to say no when it was time to, you're going to run away… as if that could cause less pain to da_, she bit her lip guiltily. Did she have the courage to leave them, without saying goodbye, without saying that she was sorry? 

_I'll write a letter_, she decided, knowing that, was she to say goodbye to Grava face to face, her strength would weaken, and she would break down and not be able to leave. _I just can't stay…_

That way, if she just disappeared, her father might be able to save the family's good name. He could always say that Millerna was the black sheep of the family, turn their back on her and let society talk. Let her fall alone. She didn't care at all, as she would be miles away from Arzas, happily living in Fanelia. 

Yes, that was certainly the best alternative. She could write it all down, and tell Eries and Marlene to take care of Grava. And she knew that her cousin was glad that she had decided to do it, as Marlene had told the two Aston sisters about what had happened between her and Allen. Even so, she hadn't said a word about the reasons he had for marrying Millerna instead of her; she had said that he had good reasons, but hadn't said a single word about them. 

Bwah, who was she trying to fool? She was a coward. And she was running away because she didn't want to have to face her father's disappointment. She didn't want to explain why she was doing it, her reasons, how they'd stayed in touch with Dryden. _It would put in danger Hitomi, and Van too_, she reasoned. Oh, but what a coward… she didn't even want to admit it to herself. 

Yet there she was, briskly walking to the stables to meet him, two days before her wedding. Only that she wasn't planning on attending the ceremony, at least not as the bride. 

She stopped for a second to admire what was around her, what she would never see again. The gardens she'd never walk again… The sun had set behind the mountains, and the sky's lavender vault was starting to darken with every minute that went by. The golden-rimmed peaks in the distance seemed to be on fire, an explosion of yellows, oranges and reds tinting the clouds that swam like lazy pieces of cotton in the blue. Her chest swelled with pride and love for her house, the place that had seen her grow, from carefree child to rebel teenager, and now, woman in love ready to do whatever it was needed to be with the one she loved. 

It was hard, and she hadn't foreseen how much it would really hurt: knowing that every time she passed by a maid and said 'good afternoon, Nurae', or 'I hope your hand's healing well, Ruhm', she was really saying goodbye. 

When she reached the stables, she felt her heart starting to pound in her chest, as excitement, anxiety and guilt washed through her. The door was half open, and she could hear soft voices coming from inside the place. Her fingers tentatively brushed the wooden planks, and, making up her mind, she stepped inside. 

"Gods, Millerna, I thought you wouldn't come!" said Dryden hoarsely, quickly walking to where she stood; he wanted to embrace her, but he wasn't sure if it was the right moment to do it, as her turmoil of emotions was easily seen on her face. "Millerna, are you all right?" he asked, deeply concerned. He brought his hand to her cheek, caressing her milky-white skin. 

"Yes, I'm all right," she smiled, rubbing her arms to fight off the cold that was creeping inside her. "I was just… saying goodbye…" the lump in her throat made it difficult for her to say those words. She hadn't given him an answer yet, as that morning she had simply asked Hitomi to tell him that she'd be in the stables at five… so, now she'd finally said it, the words that set her future. She was going to run away with him. 

Dryden beamed at her, finally giving in to his initial impulse and closing his arms around her. Millerna was trembling a little, and he suddenly felt guilty for having asked her to do such a thing. But, again, what choices did they have? He wasn't going to let her go, not ever. So, as he wasn't exactly the best husband one could think of, the possibility of visiting Grava bearing a wide smile to say '_Good morning sir, your daughter is in love with me and I'm in love with her, so we'd like to be married as soon as possible_' was definitely out of contest. He knew that she was going to lose something, no matter what she chose: her family, of her love. And he hadn't been really sure of being the fortunate one this time, as he realized what she'd have to give up. Just to be with him. And that's why her yes was even more precious to him. 

"See? I told you." 

Millerna was surprised to hear Hitomi's hushed whisper in the stables; she had been in such a daze since that morning that she had failed to notice the horse boy and the flower girl's presence. Van and her were both sitting on a straw mattress covered with blankets, looking at the scene in front of them with interested eyes. 

"I never said she wouldn't go with him," the auburn-eyed boy retorted defensively. "I just said it wasn't as easy as you thought it to be." 

The young Aston smiled. "And it hasn't been… oh, it certainly hasn't," she sighed, shaking her head. Dryden's arm snaked around her waist in a protective gesture. Now that they were to escape together, he'd never let any harm happen to her. 

"I'm sorry, Milly, I don't like you having to take this decision, I know it's very hard-" he was stopped by the amethyst-eyed woman, who placed her fingers on his lips softly. 

"I don't want you to be sorry, Dryden. And, above all, I trust you to never let me be sorry of having chosen what I have," she smiled, her features softening when she looked at his handsome face shadowed with concern. 

"Even though you know I don't have anything to offer, but an old house in Fanelia and a few savings I kept before my father went bankrupt? Even though you'll be miles away from here?" he said, his jaw clenched and his dark green eyes full of frustration. Frustration and anger for being what he was, and for not being able to give her all she deserved. 

"As long as you're with me, and keep your indefatigable sense of humor, I can face anything Fate may have planned for us," she grinned as he pulled her into his embrace, running his hands up and down her back. 

After a moment of silence, Van cleared his throat, quite embarrassed to be witnessing something that, in his opinion, was very personal and just to be shared between the two lovers. 

He had been actually unable to resist those big green eyes when she'd told him what was going to happen that afternoon, so he'd decided to stick around the stables at the time, though not just because he wanted to know how all that story ended, but because he wanted to be with Hitomi as much time as possible. 

"Where will you go now, Millerna?" asked the flower girl in a quiet murmur, curling her toes reflexively. A wave of sadness flooded the amethyst-eyed woman, understanding that she would never see them, nor Van nor Hitomi, again. 

"Van here has watered Oberon, so I had thought of setting off right away to Fanelia. We would stop to rest for the night at one of the inns by the main road, and would probably reach the city within the following five hours, around midday," Dryden explained, watching Millerna intently, silently asking for her confirmation of the plans he'd made. 

The young Aston nodded after a small hesitation. "I have my things already packed, though I left them upstairs… maybe you could go and fetch them, Hitomi?" she asked, and the flower girl nodded with a smile. 

"Sure thing, d'ye want me to go now?" she asked, standing up eagerly. 

Dryden placed his hands on Millerna's shoulders and looked at her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" 

She smiled reassuringly at his words. "Heavens, Dry, I know you're doing this on purpose," she chuckled. "You just want me to tell you how wonderful you are, so wonderful that I'm leaving it all to be with you. Really, if you ask me that question just once more, I'll start thinking you want me to stay behind," the pale blonde laughed with a wink. Then her expression grew serious. "For the last time, yes. This is what I want." 

Hitomi nearly 'aawwed' -and she would have, if Van hadn't stopped her with a soft kick-, her eyes heart-shaped and her smile so wide that it reached her ears. The dark haired boy looked at them , and even though a part of him was glad for the lovers, another part was envious and sad. He also wanted to say those words to the girl at his side, wanted to hold her like that. And, most of all, wanted her to say, like Millerna, that she didn't care if he wasn't rich or noble, and definitely not a prince. 

"Stop staring, your jaw will come out of place if it drops just once more time," he murmured in her ear, getting up as well and adjusting his cap over his eyes. She smacked him softly with a grin. 

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport, Van," she chided him. "Don't you know what true love is?" 

He smiled humourlessly. _You certainly wouldn't believe I know as well as I actually do…_

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey scene, but I've got some news that may change what's going on here," said Eries from the door, the smile painted on her face reaching her voice. Her sister turned around sharply, and Dryden placed his broad hand on his lover's slim shoulder, offering her his support and protection. 

"Eries! What's happening now?" Millerna asked, praying to all gods that it wasn't that her father had found out about her escape. "Is da…" 

"Nothing like that, dear sister," said the navy-blue-eyed girl, an amused edge to her words. "I'm sure you couldn't guess what just happened up there, in father's tea room…" 

"I'd rather you didn't have us here guessing, and told us instead. I think it'll be quicker," put in Dryden, arching his eyebrows skeptically. 

Eries smiled, thoroughly enjoying the expectation-filled atmosphere she'd created. While as the lovers' faces were tense, the horse boy stared at her from under the brim of his cap, his burgundy eyes glowing dangerously. Hitomi, on the other hand, was wriggling her fingers nervously, watching her as if she had blue monkeys on her face. "Hey, relax, people," she smiled. "It's good news." 

Millerna let out the air she'd been holding in all of a sudden, and Dryden also heaved a sigh of relief, while as Van moved nearly imperceptibly closer to Hitomi. 

"Right now, Mr. Allen Schezar is with our dear father," the eldest of the Aston sister started. "He came in the house and flashed past the room where I was playing the flute something like ten minutes ago; the next thing I knew was that he'd told dad that he couldn't marry you." 

The looks on their faces were priceless, Eries thought with an amused chuckle. Funny, how people didn't really notice how obvious their feelings could be, how easily their thoughts showed on their faces when they believed them secret and extremely well-hidden. 

"He did what?" croaked Millerna, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"Exactly what you heard. He said he'd been disinherited, and that the only thing he wanted was Marlene's hand," the navy-blue-eyed girl explained. "Romantic, huh? Needless to say that our dear cousin was happier than words can say now… so I came here immediately to tell you that the engagement is broken, officially." 

Seeing that they didn't react to her words, she chuckled. "Well, now if you de-freeze, you could come in and explain father what's been going on… you have the element of surprise on your side, and I dare say you might very well end up being lucky, sister," Eries smiled. "But well, if you first want to end the emotive scene that was going on before I arrived, I'll just go and wait for you inside." 

When the door closed after her, the two lovers stared at each other, eyes wide and shocked; and, when they started talking, they did both at the same time, so that not a single word could be understood. Anyway, no words were needed. 

Dryden took Millerna in his arms and made her whirl in the air, still stunned by the sudden turn things were taking. She laughed, a sound full of mirth and joy, her eyes just for the man in front of her, amazed by how lucky she was. Incredible, simply incredible. 

"Do we go in now?" asked the chocolate-brown-haired man, his hands never leaving her form. 

"I think so. It's better to attack all at the same time," joked the amethyst-eyed girl, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently; however, Dryden stopped in his tracks and gave her a wolfish smile. "What?" 

He merely pointed upwards, to a bunch of mistletoe that was hanging from one of the low crossbeams above their heads. 

"I dry it up there," explained Hitomi quietly. "It's supposed to offer protection against all harm…" 

"And you also know it's the plant of the lovers, don't you, Milly?" asked the dark-green-eyed man impishly. "Do you know what they say? They say if you kiss the one you love when you're under the mistletoe, you'll keep him in love with you forever." 

She frowned lightly. "But I don't need this plant to be in love with you," she protested. 

"Oh, but they also say that lovers must kiss when under the mistletoe," he purred, bringing his hand to her cheek to cup her sweetly flushed face. "It's… ah, tradition." 

"Well… if it's tradition… I certainly won't be the one breaking it," grinned Millerna, as he drew closer and closer, until his lips were over hers and covered them completely… 

The first kiss of true love. 

~···*···~ 

He shot her a side glance, and held his breath at the sight of her. Her rosy face was flushed, disheveled strands of silky honey brown hair tumbling down her shoulders in a disarrayed mess he found endearingly charming. She had brought her fingers to her lips in an unconscious gesture when Dryden and Millerna had kissed, and she still had them there, curling spasmodically as she dangled her feet back and forth, from her sitting position on his mattress. She was so much a woman, and yet so much a child… 

They had stood in silence after the lovers had left the stables, Hitomi too lost in her thoughts to articulate a coherent word. Van felt the urge of starting doing something, maybe brush a horse, or sweep the hay on the ground, but he forced himself to sit down next to her and enjoy her company. He wanted to enjoy as many moments as he could spend with her, and he felt it was a very special one for the flower girl. 

Hitomi closed her eyes, surprised by the frantic beating of her heart, the heat that ran through her as she'd never felt before. She had vibrated, all of her, at the sight of Dryden and Millerna's kiss, skin against skin, giving her a glimpse of the fairytale happy endings she so much liked. "My god, I had never thought it would… well, be like that," she whispered faintly. 

"What? A kiss?" Van asked, his voice being a little bit more mocking than what he'd intended. The flower girl turned her bright green eyes to his. 

"Aye, a kiss…" she trailed off dreamily, her mind filling with pictures of her prince.   
_I wonder if I'll ever be loved like that…_

"Aren't you already?" he asked, and he cursed himself for not being able to hide the note of bitterness that laced his voice. Hitomi flinched at his question, staring at him wide-eyed as her cheeks went crimson. 

"Don't tell me I said that out loud…" she bit her lip, mortified; Van simply nodded, still frowning, and she sighed, closing her eyes. "… Did my grandma tell you?" she asked incredulously, wondering how could he know about the flowers that she'd been receiving those past weeks. 

"Yeah, you could say something like that," he finished with a crooked smile, easing his cap over his eyes. If she saw what was in them, he was dead, so he hid them from her view, leaning back on the crumbled plaster of the wall next to his bed. "That's why I wondered why you never told me a word about it…" 

She bit her lip. "Well I… I-" 

"You didn't trust me enough?" he supplied the words, this time not even bothering in trying to conceal the hurt in them, but she shook her head fiercely. 

"No! Course not, Van, how could you think somethin' like that?" she looked surprised and wounded. "I never told you because at first I couldn't believe it myself… I mean, I'm still expecting to see Yukari come into the room and say '_Ya silly lil flea, didya really believe that some guy was sendin' ya the flowers when 'twas me all the time?_'," she explained. 

"And now, do you think they're real?" he asked quietly. 

Hitomi hesitated for a moment. "I guess… Millerna told me they were real when I told her 'bout it, not so long ago… I didn't tell you because… well, because… I was afraid that… that you might… laugh at me for being stupid enough to believe in these things," she confessed, her head dropping and her hair hiding her face from view. 

_Damn her for looking so vulnerable_, he cursed inwardly, as he had to double the efforts to stop himself from sweeping her in his arms and kiss her senseless, until she felt safe and protected at his side, until she realized that it was him, it had been him all the time. Until she grew to _love_ him, beyond understanding, beyond reason and coherent thought. 

Instead, he brushed her hair with his callous fingers, stroking her honey-blond head lovingly. "Good God, Hitomi, don't you know it? I would never laugh at your dreams," he soothed her; he hated to see her like that, looking so miserable. And she had thought he'd mock her… 

"I'm sorry, Van, that I didn't tell you…" she sounded so heartbreakingly sincere that he forgot all the anger that had welled inside him for weeks, since the first flower he'd given her. "Though I don't know who my prince is…" 

He drew out a sigh, telling himself to take it as a amusement. "And, didn't Millerna list some possibilities?" 

Hitomi chuckled. "Oh, aye indeed… nearly all of the lords and sirs that had visited Aston Manor and had seen me. Though we don't know anything about him… absolutely nothing…" 

_How wrong you are, love… how close to the truth, standing in front of you, and you don't see it._

"But have you got any preferences? There must be some of the gentlemen you like better than the others… isn't your prince among them?" he asked, cursing the moment he'd said the words. He wanted to know, and at the same time, didn't want to, because he knew it would hurt. It would hurt like hell having her talking about some other man with her bright green eyes full of passion, when he wished that passion for himself, and only for him. 

"… I don't know. I… I don't know them, Van," she murmured, shrugging. "Do you think it's possible? That they love me, even if they don't know me?" 

Now it was his turn to be silent for a few seconds. "I honestly dunno, 'Tomi." 

She sighed. "You know… I had dreamt all my life of this," she smiled vaguely. "In the fairytales my mother told me, the handsome prince saw the beautiful princess and fell in love with her. And I wanted to be a princess, oh, you don't know how badly I wanted to…" 

_Probably not as much as I'd like to become a prince for you right now…_

"… but now… if it's true, and my prince had fallen in love with me with just a look… what will happen afterwards?" Hitomi shivered involuntarily. "What will happen when he knows me, what if he doesn't like me, Van?" 

The feral fear that crouched behind her questions hit the dark-haired boy like a whip. "… Then it's because he wasn't the right one," he plainly said, his hand absently stroking her hair. 

"… and will the right one come?" 

He took a sharp intake of breath, biting back the words. _Look in me, see me. Find me, let me be the right one_. "You shouldn't doubt so much, princess. Haven't you always been sure that it would happen like that?" 

She smiled sadly. "I also thought I'd be thrilled to know that my prince had finally come for me… but I'm scared…" she whispered, biting her now already swollen lower lip he so wanted to sooth with a soft caress. 

"Scared of love?" 

"Have you ever been in love, Van?" 

_Good God, she just had to ask **that** question, didn't she?_, he complained inwardly. "Why do you ask, princess?" he gulped, feeling more nervous than ever. He was now treading on thin ice, and if he slipped just once, his secret would be discovered. 

"… I wondered what it was like, and thought that you being a man… well… maybe you could tell me," she said, a delicious blush blooming on her cheeks. 

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Well, I've been told you know it right away, that it strikes you like a lightning… but some other times it's not instantaneous, it takes time and you don't realize it until much later…" he started. "Anyway, it's a feeling that's very difficult to hide, because once it's inside you, it has the annoying habit of taking control of all your actions. You want to be with that person no matter what, want her to be safe and protected, and above all, you want that person to be happy." 

Hitomi smiled. "You know it first-hand, don't you?" 

He stood up, suddenly not able to stay still for another second. "Don't you, either? We've seen it with Millerna and Dryden for months now…" he said evasively as he picked up a rake and started cleaning the floor of the stables. 

She nodded absentmindedly; with a sigh, the flower girl fell onto the soft mattress carelessly. In a split second her mind registered the impressions of having hit something with her head, but the feeling was so nebulous that she wasn't sure if it had been real or a figment of her imagination. She frowned, asking herself if she had dreamt it, or if she'd really hit something. A foreboding curiosity guided her fingers, as she blindly searched for what had connected with her skull. A minute later, and while Van was piling hay in the opposite side of the stables, she found a small wooden box, so well-hidden among the straw of the mattress that she could've missed its presence, hadn't it been for her instinct telling her that there was something important in there. 

Her fingers worked on the lock for a few seconds until it clicked open in her hands. 

The flower girl's eyes widened in surprise at the two items kept in there: one was a small branch of honeysuckle, its relative freshness telling her that it had been picked that same morning. The second object was wrapped in an old handkerchief. 

_This… this is my hairpin…_, she realized, remembering that she'd missed some weeks ago. But, why did he have her pin? In a box hidden in his bed, nevertheless… along with a honeysuckle. _Bonds of love_. 

_Ohmygod_. She brought her hand to her mouth, suddenly understanding. Realizing what she'd been oblivious to, and her leaf-green eyes instantly searched Van's lean form, the muscles of his back flexing with every movement he made. 

"Van…" she called out softly. He turned around to face her, and his face became a mask of pure horror when he saw what she had in her hands. The rake hit the floor with a metallic sound, but he didn't care. Oh Gods, and what was he to do now? How to explain it, how to tell her… 

He quickly walked to her side, his wiry frame tense and stiff in his usually agile movements. When he was in front of her he opened his mouth, wanting to babble a pitiful attempt at making up an excuse, but no sound came out. And he felt his heart starting to beat double when she got up and smiled at him. 

Then, her movements slow and gentle, she brought up her hand and took off his cap. Strands of midnight-black hair framed his tanned face, and she grinned in delight when his hazel eyes met hers. 

"That's how I like you," the flower girl said sweetly. "No masks between us, Van. Why didn't you tell me…?" she whispered as she intertwined her fingers in his unruly locks of black hair. 

He was too captivated by her feather-like touch, and still he managed to put a few words together. 

"It seems as we've been keeping many things from one another lately…" he smiled crookedly, letting his hand go up to her own hair, though he didn't touch it, afraid that, if he did, she may pull away and never come close to him again. 

Her chuckle, the way she caught her lip between her teeth, how her eyes shone… it was all screaming at him _Hold her, kiss her, show her you love her_. But he just stood there, rooted to the floor, frozen under her hand resting on his cheek. 

"I gave you my explanation, now it's your turn," she said stubbornly, with that childish grin that told him she wasn't going to give up until she drew the words out of him. 

_So, let's put me out of my misery the sooner, the better_, he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"Because… you were waiting for your prince… _are_ waiting," he corrected himself with a frown and a sardonic smirk on his lips. 

"Do you love me, Van?" 

His stomach made a strange jolt, raw emotion burning through him as he fought back the humiliating tears that came to his eyes; he felt way too much, and not being able to express it was killing him, had been slowly killing him. And now that he was asked, he feared he would explode like a volcano: uncontrollable, unpredictable. Unstoppable. 

"Gods, Hitomi, haven't I been making a fool of myself showing you so?" he murmured hoarsely, his hands clenched into fists and trembling at his sides. "Do you know what it feels like, to see you every afternoon, to talk to you, but never being able to be actually near you? To have to act as a friend, but to feel so, oh so much more than friendship?… I love you so much it hurts," his broken whisper died away, and she suddenly felt the impact of his emotions when he opened his eyes and looked at her. 

Everything was there. Fierce protectiveness, trust, want, admiration, desire, frustration, hope. Love. So much love shining in them she felt overwhelmed by the strength of his feelings, realizing that when Van felt, he felt deeply, and did everything in consequence. When he trusted, he trusted blindly; when he cared for something, he protected it with his life; when he desired something, passion burned inside him like a flaming torch… When he loved, he loved with all his heart, giving himself unconditionally to the person he'd chosen. 

Who casually happened to be her. 

She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his well-built chest, letting her hair spill like a curtain, covering her face. 

She had failed to see him for so long, for what he was, for what he felt… and for what it made her feel. The flower girl had always known she felt safe at his side, and cared for; Van was one of her only friends, and certainly one of the closest ones. How had she failed to see him all that time, blinded with the idea of a noble and rich prince to come for her? 

It felt so wonderful, to know that it was him who'd sent her the flowers. So… right. Because every word had come out straight from the heart, she now was certain that each and every single message was as true as it was intense. 

And she knew it. She didn't want a fairytale prince. She wanted him. Him, who knew her, who had always comforted her, who looked at her and saw the beauty within her. Him, who loved her. And, even more and most surprising to her, to whom she loved back. 

"Hitomi," he said between gritted teeth, trying to hold back his hands, hands that craved to hold her in his arms and crush her against his flat and hard body. "Step back before you get caught into something you can't control." 

When her clear emerald orbs looked up in his own auburn depths, he gasped. 

"And what happens if I want to get caught…?" 

Wonderful, innocent Hitomi, the most beautiful of women in his eyes. He gaped at her, completely taken off-guard. 

"Are-are you giving up on your prince?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky, and the flower girl gave him the sweetest of smiles as she shook her head serenely. 

"No… it's only that I was looking for him in the wrong place." Her fingers pointed upwards, and he followed their course to a bunch of mistletoe hanging over their heads. "You don't want to break the tradition, now do you?" she smiled impishly. 

A low growl of pure male satisfaction rumbled in Van's throat as he caught her lips with his, finally claiming her for himself, now and forever. 

_His._

~···*···~ 

**dawnsama**: lol! *looks sheepish* well, te be honest, this is my only fic I've been able te plan in chapters… basically coz I thought it te be a one-shot, so I knew I wasn't goin' te write many many scenes, an' it was done in such lil time that if I didn't 'ave it all planned it could've never worked… I actually know how many chappies there are left coz I've had them written fer nearly a month now, so I only edit them (ahem, an' not always ^^U) an' write review replies… aye, too bad Van's not real *whimpers* hehe, I guess that's why I didn't make Allen fall fer 'Tomi… I mean, coz some could've seen it comin', an' I wanted te write somethin' that would surprise a bit the readers, not the typical pairings (k ^^U they **are** typical, V/H *sweatdrops* an' the others, I didn't make up anythin') they could actually guess, but the option not many think o' instead ^_~ (truth be told… I was a meanie an' wrote that scene with Allen watchin' Tomi te mislead ye a lil… *cackles*)… I was listenin' te the Nutcracker t'day an' thought 'bout it, ye're right ^__^… third week, same here *weeps*… tons te study… T.T 

**snow blossoms**: *grins like mad an' looks shyly at toes* blimey, novel? *wistful sigh* I hope! I'm thrilled te see that flowers turned out te be exactly what I'd wanted them te be… An' *grins* even though I don't mention it 'nywhere, Hitomi's name means Iris (not the flower actually, but I use it all the same ^^U)… an' in the language o' flowers, it means _messenger of love_ ^_~ hey, ye didn't melt, right? ^^U *bites nails* hope it was worth the waitin' *sighs dreamily an' hugglez Van* I'm really flattered by all yer comments, must print these reviews an' read them ere goin' te sleep an' ev'ry mornin' te be cheerful! Heh *groans* I might do that ev'ry day ere goin' te college -_-U 

**Tevrah**: *blushes* thanks a lot!!! ^___^ 

**fireangel621**: *drools in front o' two posters* hehe… I made 'Tomi read yer review an' she wisely decided te notice how wonderful, carin', sensitive, lovin' an' not te mention gorgeous beyond words Van is *bursts out laughin'* but again, that means yer History teacher survives… thanks tons fer the review, it had me laughin' on the floor!! 

**sqeekers**: ^___^ make ye grin *wink*? I hope this one did, I can't help but smile like an idiot ev'ry time I read it *sighs* so, she did realize it an' it was soon, ne? aah, but as this was somethin' like a fairytale, it just had te 'ave a happy endin'… only that I think those are more enjoyed if Fate has indeed kicked them in the teeth a bit before *grins impishly*… *sighs* thanks so much fer reviewin' each an' ev'ry single chapter, I appreciate it very much *puts hand te heart* thank ye!! 

**Dreamboat Annie**: *giggles* aaha! Hey, ye've got quite some influence on me charas, knew that? They did as ye told them! ^_~… ye know, 'bout the fav chapter thing, I tried te chose one but *sweatdrops* I couldn't! maybe it's coz I've written them an' all that, but when I say "aye, this is me fav" an' then read another one I'm not so sure anymore ^^UU… well, one thing I'm sure o', an' that is, I love the last scene… I just hope it didn't disappoint ye ppl! Hehe, funny how the plot thickens just a chapter ere the last one an' the epilogue ^^U… I hope ye liked it as well, yer opinion is really somethin' girl *nods seriously* an' I do feel very happy te know ye like me stuff ^___^ *hugglez* ye got me mail? hope te read more from ye soon love, thanks gazillions fer reviewin'!!!! *grins widely* 

**Burnt Ashes**: *sighs* look at how many ppl were on holidays an' me here slave o' books… Y.Y, but, LOL! *looks at poor Van's cap an' bursts out laughin'* poor thing… ah, I must say the lyrics were quite discouragin', ne? *shakes head* that's why I didn't include them 'nymore in this final chapter, coz in the song the two don't get together… an' here they do *grins widely* they are quite pessimistic coz they reflect Van's thoughts an' emotions, an' he really believes that she won't see him, ever *hugs Van* now, this chapter was another proof o' how wrong guys are sometimes ^^… I'd 'ave liked te set Eries up with someone but I think she feels just okay bein' single fer the moment, so in the end it's just 3 couples ^____^ 

**Athar-Luna**: *grins* aaah! So I really wanted te 'ave somethin' different, Allen fallin' fer Hitomi wouldn't 'ave been that much o' a change from other stuff I'd read, so I wanted te write somethin' unexpected… an' seems I succeeded, aye! *grins widely*… aah, the lyrics! Oops, I said it in ev'ry single chapter an' forgot te put it in this one *sweatdrops* sorry… it's Sarah Brightman's "She Doesn't See Him", one o' the songs that inspired the ficcie ^_^ an' the lyrics are really touchin' an' beautiful (read below all this, I copied the entire song if ye wanna check ^^)… I hope ye liked the update an' how this finished *smiles* thanks millions fer yer reviews, they're a delight te read!! 

**Starry Eyed Wonder**: Ahh *grins so much her cheeks hurt* blimey, ye know ye could write down a study o' me fic?! Yer comprehension an' subtlety when ye read, pickin' up all the details, drinkin' in all the secret an' double meanings will never cease te amaze me, ye're the best reader one could ask fer!!! *gives sis a medal* an' *sweatdrops* most amazin', ye actually get connections I hadn't even figured out meself while I was writin' it! *shakes head in astonishment* megod, the filly with the blinders!! *bangs head on desk* really, I think from the very same moment I post the chapter I'm lookin' forward te getting' yer review, gosh, are ye sure yer parents didn't lie te ye?? Are ye really 14 sis?? *frowns an' examines sis from head te toe*   
Grow up, give up Esca? *looks sheepish* ohmegosh, then I stopped growin' at 14 -_-U… bwah, nonsense! Once ye lose the ability te dream, ye're doomed in a world that's so downright cynical (^^U me here bein' an' example) an'… despaired in a way, that if we also forget our hopes an' dreams, we'll grow up into bored adults who don't know how te enjoy themselves anymore. Next time someone tells me that I may advise him te revise his conscience an' tell me if he really wants te 'ave a 80-year-old spirit in a relatively young body… *sighs* nah, all this was fer… eh, what was the thing? ^^U *sobs* me memory is getting' worse an' worse Y.Y   
LOL!! *rolls on the floor laughin' like mad* ohgosh girl, corny jokes huh? *bursts into giggles again* ah, I also loved the "comfortin'" part, I can even hear his voice sayin' that in me head with the exact tone I'd use there… ahh, love growin' exponentially, lol! Ah, a mathematical quote I can definitely learn te love xD   
Allen *shakes head* I really could've gone fer the typical portray o' the guy, but it would've been so… I dunno, so munched ere this fic… I mean, I've read tons o' fics where Allen's bashed shamelessly, but I guess I wanted te show some o' normal ppl's complexities… meh, I also HATED him fer kissin' Tomi in Esca *sobs again* I swear I thought they were goin' te end up together, I was **_this_** close te not wantin' te watch Esca finish coz I couldn't bear the thought o' seein' Van heartbroken because o' Tomi… T___T…   
Hehe, as ye see I followed yer advice an' below this there's the link te the page *bites lip* oh well, what's done's done *puffs chest* so better be proud o' what one has done, ne? ^^UU   
U_U another bible-length reply… well, I'm gone now te pack all me stuff fer college tomorrow… *sob sob* I'm writin' this coz t'morrow I 'ave practical lessons in the afternoon an' would 'ave no time te write all this… ohhgosh, I already miss ye girl!! College start is depressin'… btw, did ye get "Runaway Princess"?^___~ love ya lots, sis!!! *hugs bearishly* d-teddy also says Hi, met her a few minutes ago on the msn *grins like mad* 

**dreamingofflyingaway**: ooohoo! Away on holidays? Coolness! I was chained te me hw T.T an' technically still am *grumbles* but I'm sooo glad ye liked the chapters *grins like mad* aye aye, Van is adorable, drool-able, huggable… I would go on with slightly spicier words but I might as well just stop there ^^UU… 'nywhoo, thanks so much, I'd thought ye'd disappeared coz o' somethin' ye hadn't liked o' the fic an' was worryin', so I was really happy te get yer review! ^____^ 

**Prince(ss) of Hell**: aye aye *nods wildly* they actually do mean it ^^, each an' ev'ry single one o'em… had te do some research on the subject, ye can look it up on the net, if ye want me te I could give ye some o' the internet addresses I got the information from, or e-mail ye some lists *sighs* I really 'ave quite some aft this fic ^^U… aye *checks day* Wednesday! Thankiez fer the review, made me really happy… an' as ye see, Van got more than a hug ^__~!! 

**Tenika Dargan**: *blushes an' grins shyly* thanks so much!! Ohgosh *rolls on the floor laughin'* Dilly an' Merle *shakes head* definitely can't picture them together now… ^^U I changed the summary an' specified it was Dry&Mill just in case *sweatdrops* blimey, I hadn't thought o' that… so aye, this is the final chapter an' then there's the epilogue *grins* I love that word, heart-warmer… ^__^ thanks millions fer the review!! 

**SabineballZ**: *sweatdrops* noo food, plz… see? I solved it all right ^_~ hehe, hope ye liked it girl!! He didn't make too much o' an idiot, ne? *grins widely an' hugs Van* he's simply adorable… 

**AN/ MWAHAHAHAHAA!!!! *hides behind Naria –her dog-* I love that part!!!!!!! *sighs an' melts in a pool o' drool* aaahhh!! Van is so so sweeeeet!!!!!!!!! ^_____________^ I was grinnin' like an idiot when writin' it… well… no… 'twas 3AM so I was more like yawnin', but I did get really emotional *wipes a tear* dream-like Van… *sighs in utter bliss* in fact I still do, ev'ry time I read that last scene… I think I've fallen in love with me chara ^^U…**   
**Well well, so this is the final chapter… but, I've got an epilogue comin' 'round in other 3 days (if I've survived the first half week o' college *groans*) which is very reflective, more… I guess one could say more with a deeper meaning, it's 'bout love told from a different perspective… I do hope ye read it too *looks hopefully at me dear readers***   
**An' oh, then, thanks te b-teddy's suggestion, I'm errr… *bites lip* postin' an experimental… um, surprise ^^U… which I, um, wrote some time afterwards which is a, er, a lemon *blushes a bit* that follows just that scene… if ye're brave lasses an' lads an' wanna check it, I posted it up here *bites nails*…******

**www. geocities .com / ryuuyume / straw .html (with no spaces -_- 'tis the only way te make ff.net actually displaye the blasted address... *grumbles*)******

**Sara Brightman - She doesn't see him (included in the album "La Luna" ^_^)**   
When she passes him by   
She's a ray of light   
Like the first drop of sun   
From the sky   
And he knows she's a queen   
Who deserves a king   
But he is not a king   
And she doesn't see him   
When she dances   
She moves him to a smile   
He sees everything   
Near her shine   
There's a grace in her ways   
That he can't contain   
He has not that grace   
Oh, he has not that grace   
And the closer he gets   
He can't help but hide   
So ashamed   
Of his body and voice   
There are boundaries   
We pass in spite of the war   
But our own   
We can't seem to cross   
He has a way that surrounds him   
So delicate   
With a glory that reigns in his life   
He is also so much that he is not   
These things they don't see   
And she doesn't see him   
Oh-oh-oh ...   
And she doesn't see him   
There are things we can change   
If we just choose to fight   
But the walls of injustice are high   
When she passes him by   
She's a ray of light   
Like the first drop of sun   
From the sky   
And he knows she's a queen   
Who deserves a king   
Someone other than him   
So different from him   
Oh-oh-oh ...   
She doesn't see him   
Oh-oh-oh ...   
She doesn't see him   
She doesn't see him 

**So, I'd say it does fit, doesn't it??? ^_______^ I so love the song… along with one by "The Corrs", "Somebody for someone" , those two were the spark that became, with the flower idea, what the fic is now.**   
  
  



	9. Epilogue Forget me not

**AN/ *sighs sadly* all right ppl, so this is the last chapter… I wanna thank ye all fer 'avin' read this an' given me the support te go on postin' it *grins* at first I considered the possibility o' postin' the review replies fer this last chapter after some time, but in fact I think I'll write them personally, coz I'm really grateful te ye all ^________^ it feels wonderful te be a writer with such wonderful readers around! This epilogue, as I said, is quite reflective an' shorter than the other chapters… an' brings a closure te Chéve~feuille *sighs* oh, must say that I think this time review replies are far longer than the real epilogue ^^U coz it's only one scene... but i just _had_ te say goodbye properly! *sweatdrops*...**

~···*···~ 

**~ Epilogue. Forget-me-not~**   
_ ~ True Love_

His lips curved upwards in a smile as his eyes wandered outside, resting on the six people in the garden. It was a splendid spring morning, the birds on the tree branches chirping happily their melodies to the sun, and Aston Manor was more full of life than ever. 

Grava Efud Aston sipped his tea contentedly, marveling at how perfect the world was that April morning. 

His small keen eyes stared again at the three couples in the garden. They seemed so happy… and to think he'd nearly strangled that happiness with his plans of marriage… 

"Ah, the young people who're full of hopes and dreams…" the words were soft, coming from lips who'd already lived their life and that now pleasantly watched others do the same. 

Grava turned around and greeted Yuri with a small smile. Since he'd learnt that they had an old fortuneteller living in the house, he'd been fairly interested in knowing her and talking to her. He'd always been a curious man, and any kind of art, science or knowledge unknown to him appeared as terribly appealing. The noble had discovered in the flower girl's grandmother an unending source of surprises, an incredible amount of experiences and a wisdom and insight that he'd never seen in anyone else before. 

"Did you know about this?" he asked quietly, waving his hand to take in the young couples down below. "When Mr. Schezar came in here saying that he wasn't marrying Millerna… one could say I felt young again," he smiled, remembering the time when he'd done something quite similar to marry Therese. "After they told me all of the story, I felt at once that I had been too close to ruining too many lives…" 

Yuri smiled, slowly sitting on an armchair. "They make you feel young, don't they?" the green-eyed woman sighed, her hands resting on her lap. "Actually, you were close, aye, but you shouldn't take all the blame for that… it was partly their own fault." 

Grava cocked his head to a side with a puzzled look. "Their fault?" 

"Everybody is responsible for their own actions," the green-eyed woman said. "Luckily, they decided to take charge of their lives' course. And you see what's come out of it," she waved her hand towards the garden with a smile. "When people are true to their own selves, this is what often happens: they're happy. 'Twould be pointless to say that they were victims of society; as you've seen, one is only a victim as long as one wants to." 

The Aston noble nodded reflexively, amazed at how much someone like Yuri, who'd lived so differently from aristocrats, could understand them so perfectly well. _Or_, he thought, _perhaps it's not nobles she's only talking about… it's about all human beings_.   


"Doesn't it make you feel envious, seeing how much they love each other?" he commented pensively, as down in the garden Dryden said something that made Millerna laugh. Hitomi, sitting on a swing that hung from a high branch of a chestnut tree, joined their laughs, her white dress fluttering in the air with every gentle sway. 

"Sometimes, Grava, we mistake these concepts…" Yuri said with a wise grin.   
"Love is a temporary madness that erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it does, you have to make a decision. You have to work whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should part," the fortune teller declared.   
"Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it's not excitement, neither the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That it just being 'in love', which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident." 

He stared at her, feeling every word hit him with undoubted truth. 

"Some day…" she smiled dreamily, and a wistful expression flickered across her face for a moment, making her seem twenty years younger. "Some day, those young men and women down there will understand what love really is, after years of living day after day with the person they've chosen," Yuri said serenely. "I don't envy them anymore, Grava. I know what love is, I've loved much throughout the years I've lived and wouldn't change it for their young and newly found affection.   
Does an old gardener envy the roses for their youth? I am a mere observer, I guide them when they need advice, because it's nearly all I have left. And hope to see them discover, together, what true love really is.   
Did you want to go back to the first time you met with Therese ten years after having married her? Were you happier then than afterwards?" 

He stopped to consider it for a minute, then shook his head. "No. I think I grew to love her a little bit more every day." 

Yuri smiled. "That's why I don't envy them, Grava, but instead watch them lovingly, knowing that they've just started walking, and the path ahead them is very long. I'd like to see them when they discover what true love is, and then they'll look at these days and will realize that one can never say 'I can't love you more than what I do now'." 

"How can you be so wise, old woman?" he asked affectionately, looking at her as the mother he never had. She sketched a wistful smile and sighed. 

"Because I have lived, loved, and learnt from it. And I still believe that there are many things to learn, and many things to experience." 

Yuri turned to the young couples down in the garden and shook her head. "Look at them. They're no more than little young flower buds unscathed by the years. Just married, expecting children… they're setting the foundations of their future." 

Grava smiled, nodding slowly. Yes indeed… _a future that was full of promises and dreams to accomplish._

And they had all their lives ahead to do so. 

~···*···~ 

_~ A relationship is like a rose,_   
_How long it lasts, no one knows._   
_Love can erase an awful past,_   
_Love can be yours, you'll see at last._   
_To feel that love, it makes you sigh,_   
_To have it leave, you'd rather die._   
_You hope you've found that special rose,_   
_'cause you love and care for the one you chose ~_

~···*···~ 

**_ Owari_**

  
  
  


**Thanks to all o' ye *hugs all reviewers* THANK YE!!**   


**blonde-hitomi**: *grins widely* thanks so much!! Ahh *sighs dreamily* I also replayed Van's last act in me mind quite a few times *blushes*… 'nyway, thanks so much fer reviewin', me was so happy! ^___^ 

**fireangel621**: *sobs* I also ask meself the same question fer 'bout… 20 times a day… why can't there be more Vans around?? T_T but again, how could 'Tomi not pick the wise route, I mean, hey it's VAN we're talkin' 'bout *snorts* if she doesn't pick 'im, there are 'bout 10 million girls in this world who'd take him fer her -_-U so… thanks so much, an' if ye figure out some way te get rid o' yer history teacher tell me, me wants te do same thing with ol' Biochem one U 

**snow blossoms**: lol!!! *giggles* me parents 'ave also asked me more than once if I felt okay, I think they've started doubtin' me sanity… (somethin' I solve tellin' them I have none ^^) so, it was okay? I was a lil bit apprehensive, ye know, coz they didn't all get t'gether until the last minute, an' was sooo relieved te know that it had seemed good enough an' believable *grins* hehehe… I also like the end o' the lemon, sorry if it was too descriptive fer ye *sweatdrops* but it was me first try an' had never read an Esca lemon before… oh well, all in all thanks so much fer reviewin' the chapters ^____^, I'm so flattered that ye think it's a 10/10 *blushes*… so, epilogue out, thanks again fer bein' a wonderful reviewer!!! 

**Rhapsody's Song**: *grins like mad* mwahah! Good ol' 'Kari ^____^ I love her too, it's such a fantastic chara te write 'bout… Ah, I didn't say it but one can figure that Allen's parents reconsidered what they'd done an' took it back *winks* so he's not disinherited 'nymore *grins* … thanks SO much, aye, finally this is the end *sighs* an' they'll be together til the end o' times… *nods fervently* how could I not get them together, I'd be haunted by angry readers in me dreams forever more! *sweatdrops* 

**Burnt Ashes**: *looks pityingly at poor hat an' burns threads* aha, o' course it couldn't be complete without the mistletoe, even though I s'pposed I wouldn't get the season… when I started writin' this I already thought o' lookin' up the flower seasons an' such, but it was way **too much** work so I didn't… actually, when's the real mistletoe season?   
^^ that's why I added the lemon later on an' up te the reader, coz fer some it might work better with, te some without. *grins* I also liked the endin' there, but when I wrote the chapter I had no time te finish it like that… so well, aft all there was somethin' good 'bout the lemon *sweatdrops* thanks again fer reviewin' ^____^!! 

**Tevrah**: ^__^ thanks a million!! 

**dreamingofflyingaway**: *blushes an' bursts out laughin'* blimey, so that endin' has the same effect on the rest o' ppl as well as on me! xD I also do that ev'ry time I read it *sweatdrops*… so honoured te 'ave this considered as a masterpiece *bows te floor* thank ye too so much fer supportin' me from the beginnin' an' review even with homework (*mutters with ye* God knows I know what's like *grumbles some more*) an' basketball (cool!! Ye're in a team? Best o' lucks girl! ^^) an' band (also play an instrument or somethin'? *takes hat off* no time fer livin' either, ne? *sighs*). 

**Kanberry**: *grins* haha, aye aye, quite fast ^^U these are me only updates that come fast ^^U all the rest are quite slow… aha! Flower meanin', well, it didn't take that long but quite some patience, coz I had huge lists o' flower meanings an' had te select the ones I'd be usin' an' such -_-U so in some ways it was tirin', but worth the effort ^^… glad that ye liked the endin', me eyes were a bit watery when I was writin' it, imaginin' what it would be like te be loved to intensely *sighs wistfully* 'nywhoo, thanks fer leavin' such nice reviews, they always make me smile! ^__^ 

**Athar-Luna**: *blushes an' grins from ear te ear* now that I think o' it, Allen drunk **is** a very funny image *giggles*… woow, I really did all that?? *is astonished an' very flattered*… I'm glad te read that I could write down feelings an' sensations that way ye said, it makes me feel incredibly… full, in a way, as if I had gotten te transmit what I tried te. Dryden is definitely the man *hugs Dry* an' Van is just… perfect (a word that fer me is eternally linked te Van Fanel *grins*). ^___^ I also thought I couldn't let Milly run away… it's so damn hard te say goodbye te ev'rythin' ye love even fer a while, must be awful if one must be away forever *shakes head* so nono, it all had te end well ^^   
*sighs* ye don't know how happy ye make me sayin' that ye could feel his fear, an' even happier that ye liked the lemon *hugs* no way, porn? Really? Thank goodness I 'aven't read many o' those ones… I think such a scene would mar the innocence an' purity o' their love, as ye pointed out *grins*   
Heh, I'm also sad that this is the end… but well, hope ye like the epilogue, an' it's been an immense pleasure te read each an' ev'ry single one o' yer reviews ^____^ thanks so much!!!!! 

**sqeekers**: *grins like mad* oooh gosh! ^___^ I was soo happy te see ye'd liked it! Hah, I know the feelin' o' bein' happy an' sad at the same time, it also happens te me with this.. so now it is truly over *sighs* it's been my privilege te 'ave ye as a reviewer, I'll really miss yer reviews *grins* thanks tons fer bein' there since the very beginnin' ^____^ 

**Prince(ss) of Hell**: here be epilogue! *grins* thanks so much ^^ an' I hope the sites an' lists were useful te ye ^___^ 

**SabineballZ**: lol! *grins like mad* o'course they are happy! Don't fairytales always end "And they lived happily ever after"? ^_^ an' this is a fairytale, so endin' also applies here ^_~ did ye like the epilogue? It wasn't exactly what ye'd said, but it was already written down ^^U… hope it didn't disappoint ye 'nyway *grins* thanks tons, love all o' yer reviews an' ye were me very first reviewer, thanks so so much!!! 

**dawnsama**: *sweatdrops* uugh!! Sorry 'bout that chappie 9 thing… ye see, the thing went like this ^^U: I posted chappie 8 an' saw that some parts o' the end notes had been mercilessly chopped, so I posted it again… only that instead o' "replace chapter" I clicked the wrong box an' ended up addin' a new one… then o' course had te delete the first chappie 8 I'd uploaded *shakes head* an' o'course I couldn't take the author alert thingy back once I'd done it >. sorry! Lol, glad that ye liked the fluff ^__^ I completely agree with yer chosen words an' hope epilogue lives up te the expectations *grins* thanks a million fer reviewin' what I write, it makes me feel important te know I'm in someone's author alert list ^^U… 

**Rose Jade**: aha, this is last chapter *sighs* thanks fer yer kind words an' o' course I'll e-mail ye if i start 'nythin' new... even though I don't think I'll 'ave time te start more stories until summer, just finish the ones I've already started. 'nyway, I'll tell ye if I do *grins* thanks again so much!! 

**Starry Eyed**: aaaah me fav reviewer *hugglez tightly* I nearly posted the chapter this mornin', but I just had te wait fer yer review *grins widely* in Spanish we 'ave a sayin' that goes like this, "Lo bueno se hace esperar", which means that what's good takes its time te come ^___^ an' yer reviews are worth ev'ry single minute o' waitin' ^___~… must e-mail ff.net 'bout that review thing *grumbles* it 'appened te me with the first review I left fer Dee -_-U but I hadn't saved it so it was all lost *sobs*… an' I didn't find out til a month later, so o'course I didn't remember a word o' what I had written *growls* was so angry…   
Lol! *sighs* 15, so true… here we say 15 is "la niña bonita", the pretty girl ^_~ definitely not so young *bursts out laughin'* but ye know what? I've been studyin' Esca's chronology fer years… an' reached the conclusion that is Van was born same year as Tomi, he was 16 in the series, coz they happen late May, early June, an' so Van would already 'ave his 16 (b-day the 12th o' March)… odd, ne? well, that is Hitomi is 15 an' has te turn 16 in December… an' now ye ask, who's the crazy person who checks their age years? -_-U well, that'll be me… *looks sheepish*   
Lol!!! the nicknames *bursts out laughin'* so funny! I really tried te write 'bout the kind o' relationship I'd like te 'ave but never will *sobs* not fair! I can't call me dogs those names -_-! *hugglez Naria* aah, that's because common sense an' males seem te be incompatible until they turn out te be 20 or 22… well, there are some exceptions (told me ye've got one at home) but they're very uncommon xD… ahaa!! Hat off fer Bil, really!! Blimey, left me impressed there *nods*… but heh, yer brother doin' it doesn't mean it's uncommon, it only means yer bro is uncommon too *sweatdrops* I also feel bad fer Allen really… that's why I needed Celena there ^_~   
*falls off chair in uncontrollable fits o' laughter* aaahh!! I **won't** be able te stay serious at mass ever again!!!! xDDDD (I'm tryin' the nail thing but ^^U it doesn't work fer me either Y.Y…) omg *goes look piano legs an' bursts out laughin'* sink me, so funny! could I emigrate te yer English class, aye aye? XDDD   
diriidiriii *does a jig* (mwahaha! I think I'll ask me parents if it would be okay if I finished me college course in Ireland or Scotland ^___~) I definitely can't wait te read the mistletoe thing, LOL!!! Now ye've got sittin' on the edge o' me seat wantin' te read it *nods wildly* aaahhh… I also want a Van *sobs* d'ye think we'll be able te find 3 o'em at the same time fer all the teddy club? An' some with certain pre-requisites fer b-teddy *winks* so that we can also feel the most beautiful girls o' the world in a guy's eyes… (an' love that guy back, never forget that -_-U)   
Heheehee… aye! Risked it an' jumped off the cliff *bursts out laughin'* an' finally posted it! Some liked it a lot, some I bet were blushin', an' some preferred the fic without it… but well, ye liked it an' I like it too an' that's enough fer me ^___________^   
Ahh!! Never heard much o' "The Corrs" before??? *smacks ye* will 'ave te send ye a full list o' all the songs ye must listen to!! Forgiven not forgotten, Erin Shore, Dreams, What can I do, In Blue, an' soo many more… ^_~ Irish sound, Celtic music *grins like mad* ooh I know, I'll try te get ye the song "She doesn't see him" some way… tell ye if I get it *winks*   
Hope ev'rythin' went well with aunts an' uncles ^__~ sorry if I wasn't much centered on the phone, was still a lil bit out there *sweatdrops* lol!!!! I'll some time let ye hear me singin' *winks* not exactly as well as Brightman, but hey how could ye think I'd forget ye if I ever become famous? *giggles* I'll certainly ask ye te write some lyrics fer me, with yer amazin' talent fer poetry! *hugglez sis madly*   
Impatiently waitin' fer yer e-mail or yer call… I fear ye'll some day get bored o' me *sweatdrops*… dedicated epilogue, dearest b-teddy, te ye ^_~ will never be able the thank ye enough fer all the smiles yer wonderful reviews 'ave brought te me face since the very beginnin', from the bottom o' me heart, thanks you so, so much *hugs til ye turn a pretty rainbow* (actually, that must happen around ye ev'ry time it rains… ye're a bright sun yerself ^_~) (lol! we gave up the short thingy o' turnin' a single colour with ev'ry hug an' jumped te bein' colourful all at the same time xD)   


**AN/ Isn't the final poem just beautiful?? Rob Cella ^^ an' I also quoted Cap¡n Corelli's Mandoline's definition o' love, so beautiful… 'nyway, this is the end ^^ though I don't quite like the ending, I was so exhausted I didn't 'ave time nor spirits te finish it any other way, an' I'm lazy an' 'ave no time te change it… but me proof readers *hugs teddies* liked it, so it stays like that *sweatdrops***   
**When ye start a story, ye think how wonderful it'll be t finish it, an' when it does, even if on one hand ye're happy that ye've done it, ye're sad, coz ev'ry fic an' story takes a part o' ye with it… an' I've already "finished" this story twice *sighs* one fer writin', the other fer postin'… an' I feel a lil bit empty, knowin' that it's not there 'nymore… but well, in the insane jumble o' ideas that me mind is, one can never feel sad fer long *grins* now I'll focus on me other stories, basically "Ashes" an' "Natsu", but college work goes before that U_U so I 'ave noo idea o' how often I'll be able te write *sob sob*…**   
**Shiddles…. 'nyway ppl, this one is finally over *sad smile* I've loved ev'ry single moment o' this story, an' loved all yer reviews, thanks so much.******

**So, until next time, some day, in some other story *grins an' bows te readers* bebye! *takes off pirate hat*******

**Ryuu ^^**   
****   



End file.
